


《意外串线》/Flowchart accident

by Bluewood



Series: 《意外串线》/Flowchart accident [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 85,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 由于马库斯的一次意气用事，倒霉的康纳组串到了卡拉线上。





	1. 暴风雨之夜/STORMY NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> *基本不涉及卡拉组，但涉及到卡拉线。大部分不涉及马库斯组。为了剧情顺畅我将两条线的时间拆开了一点，和游戏有一点不太一样。主要为警探组，汉康。  
> *红色预警：cp洁癖者、处女处男洁癖者请一定绕道叉掉避免不快，作者写的攻受不怎么分很随意，主要为故事剧情服务。如果每章有R18内容，我会更详细的标注。  
> *分级：R18  
> *RK900和盖文会一直出镜。

序章

  
  
“马库斯，你不能路过看一个仿生人不顺眼就免费他！”乔许看上去快崩溃了，“哦，天，我们的免费可是自愿的！”  
“说的好像被奴役也是我们自愿似的，”诺斯倒是不以为然，“这又没什么损失不是吗？”  
马库斯郁闷的看着自己的手，内心还有一点点委屈，他看到那么多被当成奴隶使唤的同胞，突然看到一个仿生人在路边朝一个人类大喊大叫说什么‘自己特别贵’，感觉非常不爽，就想上前顺便让方免费一下。  
等等，话说回来，一个机器，在街上朝主人大喊大叫正常吗？  
  


**第一章：暴风雨之夜/STORMY NIGHT**

  
  
他竟然免费了。  
他不敢相信自己竟然免费了。  
康纳一脸震惊的傻站在马路中央上看着自己的手。  
前一秒他还在朝汉克安德森副队长解释自己只是一个机器，不知为何他顺着安德森副队长的说话节奏开始大喊大叫，警告对方打坏自己是很贵的——结果下一秒，他就——免费了？  
可康纳还没做好任何免费的准备，他就发现自己无法登进阿曼达的花园了——他甚至还没来得及制定说谎的策略。  
这件事得回到两周前，康纳觉得自己一直做个机器也挺好的，他还是关心安德森副队长，在机器范围内最大限度的表达了友好：比如砸开对方家玻璃一耳光将对方扇醒；赔偿碎玻璃损失；下载了家政模块强行闯门倒垃圾等等。  
最终结果是和对方大吵一架，然后赌气出了两周外勤调查任务——哦，令对方生气的似乎不是自己的家政友好行为，而是前些天的案子里自己例行公事的‘正常’表现（比如杀掉逃走的仿生人罪犯）。  
于是两周后的今天，与汉克安德森在大街上再次相遇的康纳，面对情绪激动、破口大骂的副队长，身为机器的康纳感受到了自己的情绪控制系统和逻辑回答系统搅合在了一起。接着就感觉自己在朝一个人类大吼大叫警告弄坏自己很贵。  
最后他感觉到被人拍了一下（或者拉了一下），就……免费了？  
等他回过神之后，汉克已经不见了，撞他的人也不见了。  
康纳，号称“完美搭档”的警用仿生人，RK800原型机，就这么被扔在了人来人往的街头，免费了。  
康纳相信，对于一部分仿生人而言（或者几乎所有？），对这种免费求之不得。但对于康纳来说，最不需要的就是免费。作为一台机器，他一直定期上报数据以避免在任务中的不幸意外，他接受阿曼达的指示，他替模控生命卖命，他必须与不喜欢仿生人的汉克安德森副队长共事——他可以躲在‘机器’的背后。  
强行免费的后果就是，这个保护他的屏障彻底消失了，在震惊过后，一阵恐惧慢慢攥紧了他。  
模控生命无疑会派更先进更好的型号来追捕他，作为原型机就出这种事故也会直接导致800型全面禁止（康纳私下怀疑自己根本不是原型机），他自己将会被当做一个普通的异常仿生人秘密处置。不过作为内测机型，曾经共事过的汉克安德森副队长绝对会被处理掉。也许会被降职、会被监控，或者如果要对方永远闭嘴的话，也可以杀掉对方，例如制造一些意外 。  
当所有的任务在自己的世界里杂乱无章后，有一条任务逐渐成型并且排到了第一位：  
他得在自己被干掉之前找到汉克，然后将这件事告诉对方。  
他确保自己在找到汉克之前活着（看，用词越来越接近人类了）；进而确保汉克一直活着。  
康纳知道这是自杀行为，但他需要去警察局通知汉克。已经毫无权限的康纳，用公用电话向汉克隔壁的同事帕森警官报了警，声称自己的家用仿生人走失了。已经超负荷运转的警官们是不会对这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上心的，果不其然，对方让自己过去做个笔录。  
康纳乔装一番，找了个借口骗过前台，成功混入了警察局工作区，结果一进门就发现一个白色的影子在工作区晃来晃去——显然模控生命的动作比他还要快，对方便是顶着和他相同面孔的，更加高大强壮的RK900。没有多余的动作和设计出来的亲近人类的类人细节，康纳感觉呼吸停住了，也许模控生命早就看不惯不稳定的800，准备全线替换。  
康纳默默地骂了一句，小心翼翼地绕道对方背后的角落里。他看到盖文里德警官正凑在对方身边在警察局长面前冷嘲热讽。他扫了一眼汉克的座位——没有人——稍稍松了口气，感觉釱血重新开始流动。  
“看见没，福勒局长，以后你的部下就是这堆破玩意——”盖文挑衅的踮着脚搂着RK900的肩膀。  
“盖文！这个是模控生命派来的新搭档——”福勒局长看上去忍无可忍，抬头一眼便看到缩在远处的康纳。  
“福勒局长，我被派来模控生命就异常仿生人的新任务需要与您——”RK900看起来完全不受影响。  
“够了！我现在很忙！半小时后再找我，”福勒站在办公室的楼梯上打断RK900的交涉，一脸愤怒的指着盖文，“里德警官指定为你的搭档——盖文！带他熟悉一下环境。在那之前别来烦我！”  
康纳看着一脸冷笑的盖文扯着RK900的领子骂骂咧咧的进了茶水间，而福勒局长瞟了一眼康纳，气呼呼的走向证物室，康纳便心神领会的跟了上去——仿生人警察是不会未授权随便进来的。  
“福勒局长，安德森副队长在哪儿？”  
“康纳，这特么到底怎么回事？”一进门，福勒回头就扯住康纳的领带质问道，“一大早模控生命打电话说要派新的警用仿生人！我问原来的康纳特么的在哪儿，他们说你——”  
“……我被判定为异常，福勒局长，”康纳真诚的从对方手里扯出了领带，开始整理自己的衣服，“模控生命试图抹掉一切，有可能包括安德森副队长——我希望您尽快告知——”  
“汉克离职了。”福勒皱紧眉头。  
“你说什么？”康纳的手停住了，“什么时候？”  
“汉克来警察局辞职了，一小时前的事。”福勒叹了口气，“嘿，听着，康纳，我刚刚给他打过电话，是关机的。这不是个好兆头。”  
“您看，福勒队长，您和安德森副队长共事很多年了，”康纳一副讨好的模样凑近低声道，“我现在要去找安德森副队长，所以我强烈建议您——”  
“——你的意思是要去保护汉克？”福勒打断了他的话。  
“正确。”康纳不由得挺起了胸膛。  
事实上，汉克已经是康纳唯一的任务了。他不确定福勒局长会不会检举他，就先于对方一步偷偷溜出了档案室。一出门就听到茶水间传来的一声惨叫，康纳开放广域传感器，只见盖文警官被RK900提着衣领正被强硬的灌下第三杯冰咖啡。  
康纳愉快的扬起了眉毛，LED灯圈也闪了闪。  
抱歉，在对付混蛋人类这个问题上，900看起来设计的的确比他成功多了。  
突然，RK900直起身，手里抓着的人类拖慢了他的速度。RK900转身的一瞬间，康纳立刻收起扫描功能，躲在一个行进的仿生人警察后面。  
该死，RK900对他的探测有反应。  
“警察局内有RK800型号的活动。”RK900手里还抓着人类的衣领，就风驰电掣走出了茶水间，拖着一连串盖文的咒骂。躲在羁押室走廊的康纳走投无路，就听到福勒局长的怒吼：  
“盖文，别特么让我重复第二遍！你们给我来办公室汇报工作！！”  
***  
这注定是个不太平的夜晚，天空阴云密布，很早黑了下去。康纳从未觉得寻找汉克如此艰难，他进了六家酒吧，战战兢兢地开启大功率扫描功能，他被骂了好多次，还被人类推搡着揍了一顿。  
一种奇怪的感觉蔓延在他的身体里。康纳无法定义，这种感情被系统判断为压力，在人类广义上被解释为焦虑。他仍然处于恐惧中，他害怕在下一秒的某个座位上看到醉醺醺的汉克，随后双方又陷入一场无意义的争吵从而暴露位置。  
接近午夜时分，找不到目标的康纳彻底失去了耐心，坐在吧台前的他甚至想给自己来上一杯（有些仿生人能进入的酒吧里会提供人类付费的釱饮料套餐，以供人类与他们的仿生人友好交流）。  
让康纳肯定的是，RK900也在寻找汉克。康纳毫不怀疑对方已经整理并分析了迄今为止他的所有任务以及记忆，那样对方就一定知道如果抓不到他，只要抓住汉克安德森作为饵，康纳迟早都会上钩。  
电视里无聊的新闻过后在播放天气预报，底特律今晚有暴雨。  
康纳突然跳了起来，冲出了酒吧。  
他知道有一个地方，当汉克认为喝酒不再能麻痹自己时一定会守在那里做最后的挣扎。  
***  
对于那些饱受严寒风雪的人们来说，知道有些城市更加糟糕可能会心情好点。这些天气糟糕的城市包括底特律，年降水量有32英寸，而冬季的冷雨足可以让无家可归的失业者们再次咒骂一通了。  
康纳第一次感受到气温气压的变化不用上报，免费的好处就在于，你的感受就是你自己的，坏处在于，你成为了独一无二的个体，对于任务和信息交互来说完全帮不上什么忙——所以人类是怎么从这种闭塞的孤独中熬过来的？  
或许有些人类会熬不过来。  
康纳想起汉克的左轮手枪，他一边想一边走到汉克的房门前。大门没锁，床帘拉的严严实实；客厅非常暗，没有开灯，电视也黑了屏，暗光描绘出脏乱不堪的茶几轮廓。相扑不在屋内，似乎被送走了。  
他才走了两星期，离开汉克的屋子才两星期就变成这样了。  
带着毛线帽的康纳径直走进唯一亮着阴冷灯光的厨房，看到了坐在桌旁的颓唐的汉克安德森。桌上却很干净：上面摊着汉克早已过世的儿子柯尔的照片；旁边还有一瓶威士忌，开了封，但没喝；汉克手中摩挲着那把左轮手枪。灯光的阴影令康纳无法直观的确定汉克的表情。  
“我很担心你，副队长，”康纳不知道该显示出什么样的态度，特别是他们下午还为他是不是机器而大吵了一架，汉克看上去彻底失望了。康纳只好实话实说，“我是来确认你是否平安的。”  
汉克怔怔地看了看他，似乎试图从中找出什么，又失望的垂下头。  
不能否认的是汉克安德森因为丧子之痛一直被抑郁和自杀倾向所困扰，这件颇为私人的事情也一直困扰着康纳。  
“你不该再看那张照片了，副队长。”康纳瞄了一眼对方手里的枪，那柄只有一颗子弹的枪在这一发就会杀死汉克。  
“过去是不能改变的，”康纳紧张地摇了摇头，由于太过紧张导致全身都有些僵硬，谈判专家的模块令他现在警铃大作，“你应该学习如何重新开始新的人生——这是为了你好……也是为了柯尔好。”  
康纳一边说着，一边不易察觉地想要靠近。康纳的自检系统显示压力又升高了，这比在审讯室和挟持现场更甚，他存有九百万个谈判案例，但他却对付不了一个意志消沉的人类。更不要提他还得让对方接受自己异常的事实了。  
    “你知道吗，每次你死了之后又回来，就会让我想起柯尔。”汉克安德森惨淡的双眼毫无光彩。  
在追逐凶犯的过程中看到多次死亡的康纳刺激到了汉克。  
“汉克，我——”康纳感觉自己的釱血凝固了。那把枪随时会架在汉克或者他的脑袋上，是的，现在正有人在劫持着他的汉克，而他要全力同那位看不见的劫持者僵持。  
“别管我了，”汉克抬起头瞪着康纳，“你走吧，去完成你的任务，反正你只在乎这件事——”  
“汉克……”  
“滚出去！”  
“汉克，请回答我最后一个问题，”康纳看到对方拿枪的手握紧了，但他不能就这么放弃，一旦松懈就全完了，“——相扑去哪儿了——告诉我，相扑为什么不在家？！”  
康纳看到汉克抬起头。有那么一瞬间，康纳以为对方会暴起揍自己，或者干脆给自己一枪。  
末了，对方摇了摇头，似乎费了很大的气力才开了口：  
“我把她送走了——”  
“……汉克，听我说，这里发生了一些新情况——”康纳的手摸到了桌子的边缘，而汉克也机警的举起了枪。  
“所以你的谈判程序还想赢一回哈？”前警官冰冷地讥讽道，“你骗不了我，康纳——”  
康纳的系统在提示自己压力过大了。  
“我是认真的，汉克——”康纳攥起了拳头。有那么一瞬间，压力达到了阈值最大：他终于理解这种切实的自毁情绪是来自于——  
绝望。  
如果此时掀起毛线帽，任何人都能看到康纳额角上疯狂闪烁的红圈。  
就在千钧一发之际，伴随着一声闷雷，一阵急促的敲门声打破了凝固的空气。  
“嘿，安德森？老伙计，你在家吗？”一个男人的声音从正门背后闷声传来。康纳和安德森同时认出了那个假惺惺的声音——是盖文里德警官的。  
门外的人又毫无耐心的按了按门铃，“安德森，我知道你在家里，所有酒吧都不见你的人影，你就知道躲在家里喝！你的塑料宠物失控了，我们就想问——”盖文举着枪喊到一半，被身边跟随着的RK900扯到了一边。然后RK900一脚踹开了门。  
“操！”坐在椅子上的汉克安德森起身一把拉过康纳护在背后。  
“不许动！”追着进来的盖文举起自己的手枪，气喘吁吁的看着这一切，“……上帝啊，我他妈就知道，你藏了你的塑料小宠物！”  
“里德！”汉克安德森的枪口毫不犹豫的对着对方，他瞟了一眼旁边高大的RK900康纳仿生人，“这他妈到底怎么回事？！”  
“汉克安德森先生，请您协助异常仿生人RK800型号的销毁，并对持枪威胁警察、藏匿异常仿生人等犯罪行为承担责任。”RK900面无表情地瞪着餐桌旁的人类和仿生人。  
“放下枪！安德森，”盖文举起枪一边说一遍小心翼翼地向着他们挪动步子，“你只要乖乖交出身后的塑料宠物，这样我还能算你投案自首——”  
“——去你妈的，想都别想！”汉克脱口就骂，一脚踹翻了桌子。  
只见RK900迅速夺下旁边人类搭档手中的枪举枪就射，与此同时康纳迅速窜了出去关掉了厨房的灯，掐断了室内唯一的光源。  
外面开始下起了大雨，隆隆的雷声和雨点敲击玻璃撞击地面的声音掩蔽了郊区一幢民宅内的混乱。  
“操，你这个塑料！上面不让杀人！”黑暗中传出盖文的叫骂声和扭打声，“还我枪！”  
“里德警官，我的任务是清除RK800型异常仿生人，”混乱的声音里传出RK900的声音，“如果您在执行过程中试图打断任务，模控生命为可能发生的事情免责。”  
“那他妈是我的枪！”是盖文惊慌失措的声音。  
“老天爷，他们又造出一头蠢猪配给了另一头蠢猪！”另一头汉克揉了揉眼睛，好让自己能适应光线的变化。  
“你快走，”康纳滚到汉克身边，扶住了他的肩膀，“我去拖住RK900。”说罢，康纳冲向了黑暗中唯一清晰明亮的黄色光源——RK900变黄的LED灯。  
康纳设法抓住闪着LED光源的脑袋，正在夺枪的盖文里德发出了一声尖叫，“谁？安德森？别来添麻烦——”挣扎中，盖文一把扯掉了康纳的毛线帽，露出了同样闪着黄光的的LED灯圈，“哦，操，是该死的塑料垃圾！”说着他终于抢过自己的佩枪，想要瞄准，却被横空踢中大腿。盖文痛苦的呻吟了一声倒在地上，但RK900的动作却丝毫未被周围人类痛苦的声音影响，抓住了康纳的脖子，翻身将对方按在地上。  
康纳抓挠着对方的手腕，他被铁钳似地抓住了脖子，试图找到着力点反抗，即使他的系统精确地显示出自己承受的扭矩力会在4.67秒到达极限他的动作也没有停止。  
‘砰’地一声枪响，康纳感到自己被黏糊糊的液体糊了一脸，他迅速踢开RK900瞬间松懈的双手，就看到汉克的手上的枪管正顶着RK900的脑袋，然后汉克的枪就被一个黑影一把踢落了。  
下着暴雨的漆黑傍晚总是伴随着时而明亮的电光，这时一个拿着枪的人影在客厅里背对着正门，手中的枪正指着汉克，不用想也知道这个人影是终于找回自己佩枪的盖文里德。  
前警察副队长汉克安德森死死抓住康纳的手腕挡着与堵住他们的里德警官对峙。  
“该死的安德森，真有你的，你还真敢下手，”盖文里德不偏不倚地举着枪正对着汉克的胸口，“就他妈为了一个塑料宠物，这破玩意现在还他妈异常了——”  
汉克抓紧了背后康纳的手腕，“里德，在搞清楚所有事情之前——”  
“哈——你是跟他上床了还是怎么着了这么有感情？还是你把他操到异常的哈？”盖文里德的话难听又戏谑，“嘿，听着，安德森，别找麻烦，把你身后的机器交出来乖乖报废，咱们两清。身边的这堆塑料破玩意迟早会抢了所有人的饭碗，所以别犯浑，让开，让你的小宠物乖乖跪下——”  
“该死，里德，你到底抽的什么疯？”汉克皱着眉头震惊地看着前同事，“你怎么像2019年的那些老古董，还担心扫地机器人抢了家庭主妇们的饭碗？”  
一颗子弹射在汉克安德森的脚下炸开了花，里德恶狠狠地吼道，“我是认真的，安德森！你得感谢我看在前同事的份上——”  
“你该感谢我那把枪里只有一颗子弹，里德！否则我要你好看——”汉克安德森梗着脖子吼了回去。  
“安德森副队长，”康纳从旁打断了两个男人的怒吼，并把什么东西在汉克眼前晃了晃，“里德警官刚才射出了最后一颗子弹……在那之前我卸了他的弹匣。”  
“啥？！”汉克安德森和盖文里德同时震惊地脱口道。  
“那你还愣着干什么？！”汉克翻了个白眼，朝仿生人跺了跺脚，“跑啊！！”  
康纳没再犹豫，扔掉弹匣，拉起汉克并且撞倒了惊呆的盖文里德警官，两人一头冲进冰冷的雨水中。  
“我们不能一直在这里待着了，康纳，”密集的雨水令汉克睁不开眼睛，“你就不能开个广域扫描或者导航什么的吗？”  
“抱歉，副队长，”康纳只顾拖着对方向前跑，他们依然没有摆脱危险，“这两样会让下一任RK900侦测到位置……”  
“该死……”  
冬天的冻雨笼罩着底特律，他们拼命奔跑着，身后传来盖文嘶哑的叫嚷：  
“回来！安德森！康纳！你们给我回来！！我不会放过你们的，听到没，我绝不会罢休的！！”  
一直跑了三条街区的前警官和前正常警用仿生人才甩掉身后追赶的警察，他们面前深夜最后一趟公交正要离开，二人毫不犹豫地冲了上去。  
巴士开动了。  
  


  
  
（第一章完）


	2. 逃亡/ON THE RUN

**第二章 逃亡/ON THE RUN**

  
  
底特律的冬季很冷，最令人心烦意乱的就是冻雨。从巴士的窗外能看到冰冷的水滴不停地打到玻璃上，康纳第一次坐上公交巴士，还是人类坐的区，但他的注意力并不在在这种新奇的体验上，他更担心汉克的态度以及他们的逃亡。雨夜坐上巴士的人类和他旁边的仿生人看上去疲倦又狼狈。  
康纳看到汉克交叉着双臂一脸怒容，谈判模块建议他不要轻举妄动。的确，作为汉克确实应该发怒，或者就该把康纳拖到车尾暴揍一顿：你看，就在几个小时之前，他两周不见人影的仿生人搭档在街上同他大吵了一架，这个警用仿生人无视他失望的反应用吼的告诉他自己就是一台听从指令毫无情感的塑料机器；汉克愤怒到拔腿回到警局辞了职；接着送走了自己唯一的狗，拿着枪在夜晚绝望地试图自杀的时候，那个仿生人搭档冲进来软磨硬泡不说，还招来了俩个傻叉证明自己的免费？  
康纳甚至能模拟出汉克骂自己的模样——“去你妈的免费，5小时（30分钟12秒）之前还他妈凶狠冷酷的叫唤自己是台机器呢。”  
一路上二人相坐无言，康纳像一只受了惊的动物僵直着身体，自检系统的数值一点点向上攀升，过了一会儿，当数值达到红色警戒范围内时，他终于绷不住自己的表情准备开口说点什么。  
这时康纳感到自己的身体被撞了一下——汉克睡着了，歪在了他的肩上。  
不能开任何导航以及广域扫描的康纳只能安静地坐在那里，尽量不让自己的LED光圈闪烁，好隐匿在乘客中间。巴士上的电台在重复轮放几周前马库斯领导的异常仿生人小组在入侵斯斯坦福大厦的电视台发表了一番要求平等对待生命的言论，人们在网络和大街小巷议论纷纷，而现在，康纳在人类的公共座位上如坐针毡。  
从猎手变为猎物的滋味并不好受，因为RK900的追捕，他既不敢冒险开启广域搜索，也不敢深度联网，更不敢贸然联系别的仿生人，这些都会在网络上留下明显的痕迹，现在他能做的只是仔细听取巴士报站。他能探测到周围的乘客看清他额角上透明的LED圈的时候，都在慢慢的远离；一个小孩在自己身侧一脸诧异的伸手指着，被抱着她的妈妈一把扯回了手；一股厌恶的气息弥漫在巴士内，坐在他们身后的人像是闻到了有异味的东西，皱了皱眉头在下一站迅速下了车，不过更多的乘客装作看不见康纳的额角，在惊恐或是紧张之下极力装作无动于衷。  
抑郁的痛苦，过度的悲伤，自杀的倾向和刚刚来自RK900追杀的反抗让他身旁的人类终于筋疲力尽陷入了熟睡。  
康纳低头看到肩膀上的汉克打起了呼噜，悄悄抬起另一只手拨下一些碎发遮住额角，继续保持不动，内心却疯狂运转起来：  
这到底是怎么一回事？  
他被免费了？  
他怎么会被突然免费？是被什么人撞了一下所致？  
他和汉克今后该怎么办？  
一阵烦躁击倒了康纳：他的逻辑思维和资料数据突然变成了孤岛——不能上传备份，也没有命令下达，就……只是自由了。理论上他想干什么都可以，生活在人类社会里也会有一定的难度，仿生人所必须的零部件、蓝血不再是免费的了，他兴许可以找份低调的工作满足这些支出……  
不过实现这些的全部条件是假设仿生人有购买的权力，可事实上，这在全美国都是违法的，模控生命和其他小公司在零件上可是赚的盆满钵满。  
康纳突然理解鲁珀特在挣脱他和汉克的羁押前悲愤绝望的眼神：对于自由的欣喜，对于生活的好奇和现实的惊恐——鲁伯特只是想找一个角落乞求一个神来拯救他，缩在那个地方慢慢停止运转。  
可这个社会对于仿生人来说，就连这种情绪都不允许存在，于是他们派出了性能优异的异常仿生人猎人康纳，协助人类清除他们的存在。  
而这位异常仿生人猎人，在不幸被免费后的下场只有一个——拆解分析异常原因之后报废。  
假设RK900的追杀不包括汉克，康纳认为自己无所谓，只是在他开始好好思考下一步的时候就已经将汉克卷了进来。比起其他问题，眼下他必须要保护身边这个脆弱人类的人身安全，如果能争取，康纳更希望汉克能回到底特律警局正常工作。  
仿生机器人发愣的直视前方，他们驶离了密西根区，是驶向沃登，坎顿，还是普利茅斯？他对前方的道路充满迷茫，康纳多希望这辆巴士不会停止。  
晚上10点58分，雨势变小了，公交巴士缓缓停在了终点站。  
“好吧，终点站到了。”一个声音传来。  
康纳突然睁开眼睛，直起身体——他……睡着了？  
“终点站？”康纳眨了眨眼睛，他第一次有种系统不清醒的感觉，他希望自己没错过什么，不过车内除了他们已经没有任何乘客了。  
“没错，你们得下车了。”公车控制员继续说道。康纳的资料库里，对方名叫艾萨克法隆，是底特律自动公交巴士的公车控制员。控制员的工作是在终点站上车，在汽车开回车库之前实施最终检查。  
康纳决定忽略这些精确的信息，低头发现自己不知什么时候用手一直拉着汉克，慌忙抽回。  
“所以我们到站了？”脑袋一直耷拉在康纳肩膀的汉克揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，“该死……睡过头了。”  
冷雨一直没停，冷气从车门口喷了进来，康纳犹豫片刻后，跟着汉克走入了雨夜。  
他们走着，远处公共巴士的仿生人专候亭内，两个仿生人静止在里面，好奇地死死盯着马路对面的二人。  
他们身边的巴士侯亭人类区域单调地滚动广播新闻从前段时间斯坦福电视塔被异常仿生人挟持到探讨警方对此案件的进展——虽然汉克知道里面有一多半细节属于胡说八道。  
广播里突然冒出的新闻令汉克停住了脚步，“……下面插播一条最新消息，一位异常仿生人挟持了一名警察目前在逃，距知情人士了解目前该警员依然存活，模控生命和底特律警察局并未对此发表任何态度，之前派出的神秘警用仿生人是否能顺利解决这件案子，让我们拭目以待……”  
康纳跟在汉克后面，突然感觉有人拍他——“你们看起来无家可归？”——是一名处理垃圾的仿生人工人，对方迅速开放端口传送给康纳一组坐标，“这个人能帮助你们。”  
“可是这组坐标现实在城东郊区，我们根本到不了——”康纳的资料库显示那里是栋私人老别墅，当他睁开眼睛时，仿生人工人已经不见了。  
“老天啊，我就知道，福勒是准备让我老死在警察局里！——里德那个蠢货还想着让我把你送回去！”汉克愤懑地啐了一口，接着回过头看着身后的仿生人搭档，“我们得找个过夜的地方，晚上在街上乱晃会令人起疑，”中年警探叹了口气，看了眼康纳的额角，一边拉着不停回头的康纳一直走向十字路口，“尤其是现在这种环境——康纳？”  
“有一位仿生人给了我一个位置坐标，说那里能帮助无家可归的人。”康纳困惑地说，“但那个位置太远了，我们需要找度过今晚的地方。”与此同时，他们身后的垃圾车悄无声息的开走了。  
“我看那里就不错，看起来是个废弃的房子——”  
“不，副队长，你不能去那里。”康纳反手拽住汉克。康纳内置的温度传感器显示外界的温度对人类十分不友好（达到了能冻僵的程度），特别是汉克看上去比康纳更加狼狈：身上穿着底特律警察局分发的logo连帽衫，下半身只穿着单薄的起居裤，一路上一直都光着双脚，而他们从巴士下车之后，汉克全身已经被雨淋透了。  
“啥？”汉克叹了口气，“还是说你有更好的选择？”  
“废弃的屋子不利于你恢复体温，副队长，”康纳不由分说地拉着汉克走向路口另一边的旅馆，“旅馆是更好的选择。”  
“……在你身上的这些骇客小功能都不能用的时候？”汉克看上去就要把F字母的词说出来了，他憋着情绪试图把话说清楚，“康纳，现在我们最好别引起注意，我身上啥都没带，也不能用电子支付，你他妈到底想——”  
“来吧，那里会让你感觉好点。”淋得透湿的汉克被康纳不由分说地推进了一家24小时运转的洗衣房。  
洗衣店内有一个带着耳机睡着了的青年，还没等汉克做任何反应，眼看着康纳径直走过去看了看，蹲下就扒了小青年的靴子。  
“你在干嘛？！！”汉克震惊地用口型说道。  
“尺寸是和你匹配的，副队长，你需要一双靴子，”康纳小声说道，并且指了指熟睡的小青年，“艾伦道格拉斯，篮球队队员，一小时前刚刚在家和同学喝酒看比赛，接着被他母亲打发出来洗弄脏的衣服，不那么容易醒。”  
汉克开始怀疑康纳这种什么都能检测到的功能在对方坚定了犯罪志向时会不会变成一个十足的混蛋。  
答案在他们又从便利店里偷了东西跑出来的时候揭晓了。  
汉克穿着康纳从洗衣店偷来的足够的衣服又被逼着跟对方从便利店偷钱出来的时候，一脸难以置信：“这他妈……”  
“我们有钱住旅馆了，副队长，我只是篡改了收银机的一些数据，那位店员不会很快发现少了钱。”康纳从兜里掏出了两张钞票塞了过去，然后又掏出新的战利品，“我还拿了一些巧克力饼干，我认为你需要补充能量。”  
“我的老天爷……你真是……”汉克一脸无奈地看着对方，“你的程序还有他妈的完美犯罪模式？”  
“——还有一小瓶威士忌。”康纳愉快地晃着手中的东西，“我已经记录下所有细节并且列出清单，副队长，如果有机会，您可以对便利店进行赔偿，受惊吓的兼职店员叫内森克拉克，是底特律大学的学生，主修艺术——”  
“你让我推翻一堆超市罐头之后就告诉我这个？！”汉克翻了个白眼，一把夺过威士忌拧开灌了一口，然后泄气的看了一眼他们面前的旅馆，警告康纳，“待会儿进去，你一句话都不许说，懂了吗？一个词！都别说！”  
漫漫冻雨之夜，底特律市郊的汽车小旅馆“东方旅馆”迎来了两个狼狈的男人。  
“一间房，不用找了，谢谢。”穿的花里胡哨的中年男人拍了两张钞票在接待员的桌子上，身后带着一个头戴毛线帽、不停搓手的小青年。  
“呃，姓名和地址。”接待员约瑟夫推给他们登记簿。  
汉克活动了一下冻僵的手指在上面写了几笔。  
老接待员依然盯着身边的小电视，“还有出示你的驾照。”  
汉克摸了摸口袋，“该死，我肯定落在车上了……”  
“这个我们明天再解决。”老接待员看一眼面前的两个人，拿了钥匙卡又从抽屉里摸出三个锡纸袋扔给汉克，“二楼28房，祝愉快。”  
这是个老旧的二层公寓改造成的汽车旅馆。  
“约瑟夫谢尔顿从2018年起就在这个旅馆工作……”康纳一边跟着汉克一边说。  
“闭嘴，康纳——”汉克叹了口气阻止道。  
“……他显然接待过有性生活的男性们，所以会视心情额外发放底特律政府的免费安全套——”  
“你就不能关闭你的牢骚功能吗，康纳？”汉克将康纳推进旅馆，“还是说你异常之后就停不了了？”  
康纳转过身看到汉克正在检查门锁和窗锁之后径直开启电视，以防止外面轻易分辨他们的谈话。  
“说吧，到底发生了什么，康纳？”汉克走过去，一脸怒容，“告诉我这次又他妈是哪一出戏，里德旁边的那个是什么？为了调查你的异常仿生人案子你他妈把自己也搞免费了？”  
“你需要泡一个热水澡恢复体温，安德森副队长。”康纳慢慢转过身。  
“所以你也是个异常仿生人了哈？”汉克眯起了双眼，此刻他如果有枪，那么他一定会用枪顶着仿生人的脑袋，“他们怎么就知道直接派两个蠢货去敲我的家门？”  
“模控生命派了更新的型号RK900来追捕我——他们知道无法追踪我之后有极大概率会调查和我合作过的所有人，”康纳刻板地陈述着事实，“特别是你，安德森副队长。”  
“哼，我怎么知道你是不是真的异常仿生人？”汉克仍然不为所动，“听听你曾经说的——‘我是个机器，被设计用来追捕异常仿生人，我会定期自检，我很明白自己是什么’——康纳！到底发生了什么？！”  
尽管屋里有暖气有浴室有床，但汉克安德森看起来在康纳做答之前都不会去做什么。  
“……我……不知道，”康纳局促不安地晃了晃身体，皱紧眉头，“我们之前调查的案件中仿生人变得异常是因为情绪受到惊吓、重大创伤或是意识到不公平……可是……”康纳像做错了事一样垂下眼睛，一边向卫生间走一边疑惑道，“我不知道，汉克……我站在大街上朝你喊，然后我就……”  
“那你有什么别的感觉？像是感染病毒或者别的什么安卓玩意？”汉克看起来不那么有敌意了，甚至口气中还带着一点打趣，“至少我没看出你有什么不同。”汉克将小酒瓶放到桌子上跟了过去。  
“除了无法完全备份系统和接收模控生命中央系统的命令之外一切正常，”康纳在卫生间对着镜子左右照了照，用手指摸了摸压在帽子下的LED圈，他从镜子里看到身后的汉克，接着走到浴缸旁边稍作打扫，打开龙头放热水。  
“你真的需要泡个热水澡，”康纳摘下自己的帽子，脱掉湿漉漉的外套，然后半跪在人类面前用恳求的眼神看着对方，“汉克，一直穿着湿衣服会让你生病的。”  
“所以你现在没法像之前那样一遍又一遍回来了？该死，你让我觉得自己喝多了，”安德森愣神的功夫被对方摆弄着脱掉了鞋子。接着汉克震惊的看到康纳小心翼翼的站起来替他拽掉外套，摇摇头，继续问，“还有需要我知道的吗，异常仿生人先生？”  
康纳没有回答。康纳看上去心事重重，他将所有湿衣服都规整的晾在暖气上，自己贴身的衬衫被泥水染得皱皱巴巴，有几处撕破了，四肢也搞得泥泞不堪。  
已经坐进浴缸里的汉克一眼就能辨认那是打架造成的撕扯，至少在康纳和RK900干架之前就有了。  
“……我很抱歉将你卷进来，副队长，我……不是你们想象的原型机，RK800型号本身就是测试机型，”康纳再一次盯着镜子里的自己，迟疑地说，“模控生命绝对不会放过我，他们派出的RK900应该是康纳系列的最终完成版本，不管怎样，我最终都会被回收报废，”康纳垂下眼睛，“我只想在这些事情发生之前再去见见你，没想到……不过现在一切都还不晚，你可以带着我回到警局，洗衣店和便利店会指控我偷窃，你可以对福勒局长说是我威胁你住旅馆躲过搜查，然后——”  
“过来，康纳，”汉克叹了口气，抓了抓湿乎乎的头发，“过来。”  
“副队长，我不希望你因此就辞去工作，”康纳顺从地慢慢蹲在浴缸边，将胳膊搭在浴缸边缘，认真的盯着汉克的眼睛，“我知道你有一些私人上的问题，总之……请别放弃。”  
“我们在电视塔调查的事情，你还记得多少？”汉克凑了过来，“你在那里最后发生什么了还记得吗？”  
康纳的LED光圈闪了闪，“我询问的异常仿生人播音员冲进了走廊，我想我冲向了他。”康纳使劲想了想不由自主地抖了一下，后背一阵恶寒。  
“不，你挡住了我，被射成了筛子，走廊里的人都死了，除了我……”汉克伸手使劲摸了摸对方的头，“——看看你自己，搞的比狗还脏。”说着，汉克捧了一大捧热水浇了下去。  
电视的声音掩盖了浴室的水声。旅馆的电视新闻正不厌其烦地播放记者采访两个评论员在激烈讨论仿生人在斯坦福电视塔的和平宣言，讨论仿生人是否会向人类发动更进一步的袭击。  
“操。”从浴室出来披着浴袍的汉克拎起小酒瓶大剌剌地一屁股坐在唯一的双人床上猛地给自己灌酒。  
“……副队长，如果你想把我交出去，我会随时配合，”被洗的干净的警用仿生人整齐的穿着浴袍跟到汉克的床边，心神不定地再次恳求道，“说真的，汉克，趁着事态没有恶化之前，你应该回到警局继续调查这类案子——”  
“够了，康纳——”汉克关了电视。  
“只要再有一点时间调查就会有进展，”仿生人争辩道，“异常仿生人的事情，迟早会引起社会恐慌——”  
“够了！”汉克看起来生气了，攥紧了酒瓶，“闭嘴。”  
“如果事态失控，模控生命或是政府会出面回收所有仿生人，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，看到对方泄了气，“汉克？”  
“你异常化之后看上去还他妈和之前一样耍小聪明放狗屁——这个世界都他妈疯了，一有风吹草动就禁止这个销毁那个，真正需要解决的问题却连个屁的影子都没有，”汉克又喝了一口酒，一头倒在床上，“——我想我们可以试试你得到的那个坐标，说不定能收获点有用的信息。”  
“……虽然去到那个地方我们可以赶最早一班的地铁，可是……”  
“说起来，有点奇怪，”安德森将自己埋在枕头里，口齿不清地说，“如果他们想追捕你，干嘛不把你贴上通缉令广播一遍……我要是罗萨娜卡特兰（KNC新闻主播），我会巴不得把所有料都挖出来——”  
“副队长，我的脸和RK900一模一样，模控生命打算用RK900替换旧型号的话，”康纳想了想，“我的脸是不会出现在——”  
没等康纳继续说别的，汉克就打起了呼噜，这令康纳不知所措，正当他犹豫不决的时候，门外传来住入旅客和管理员的吵闹声，康纳抢先在脚步临近之前关掉灯，迅速翻上床缩在汉克身边一动不动。  
康纳将自己摆成一个合适的姿势，设法不让自己的LED光圈正对着窗外。等他刚摆好，就感觉汉克翻了个身，一条胳膊压在胸前——天，他能赌一打案子，他的LED光圈肯定正在疯狂的闪烁。接着，康纳开启了音频解析，试着学习人类大声打呼噜，哦，听起来真是粗鲁。  
窗外手电筒的光从帘子的缝隙处照了进来闪了闪，从外面透过汽车旅馆质量低劣的床帘能隐约看到屋内两个人影睡在床上，呼噜声此起彼伏。  
不过，等到清晨汉克一睁眼看到自己的仿生人搭档熟睡在自己身旁并且大声地打鼾时，这才给这位中年警探一记结结实实的惊吓。  
“……活见鬼了，仿生人也他妈能打呼噜……”汉克嘟囔着揉了揉脑袋，想出门看看情况，一拉帘就看到楼下正对他们的旅馆接待处停着一堆警车，“操——康纳，别睡了！——康纳！！”  
天空在早晨稍晴，小小的东方汽车旅馆接待处被警察围的水泄不通，接待员约瑟夫谢尔顿活了这么岁数什么没见过，所以面对气势汹汹的警察，老约瑟夫叹了口气，摊开手掌，“哇哦，哇哦，放松……放松，警察先生，我什么都会说——昨晚应该没有奇怪的顾客——”  
“一个人类和一个仿生人昨天是不是来过这里？”  
“……警察先生，昨天确实来了好多旅客，你不能指望我都能记住啊，”接待员约瑟夫耸了耸肩，“不过我确实没见过有人类带着仿生人来住的。”  
盖文里德眼都没眨一下，一把抻过身边跟着的高大的白色制服人影，指着对方的脸，“其中有个是不是跟他长得一模一样？”  
“哎？”老接待员目瞪口呆地咧了咧嘴，“这不是昨天那个性癖古怪的有钱老头带的第一次卖屁股的穷大学生吗？！！……呃，我非常抱歉，警察先生，我、我不知道，我没见过这种新出的男性崔西——”  
“他们在哪儿？！！！”盖文里德的脸被气的通红，气急败坏的掏出枪。  
“二楼28房。”约瑟夫谢尔顿不知所措的后退了一步，看着警察和旁边的白色男‘崔西’追了出去。  
里德给自己的枪上了膛，摆好姿势——这次他见到康纳非要一枪射穿对方脑袋才能解气。  
“900你他妈坏了吗？！”里德看着走在前面的仿生人，“28号房在二楼！”  
“里德警官，那边有出旅馆的后门，”RK900径直走了过去，一边说明一边拉开陈旧的铁门，“这里是最佳的逃跑——”  
铁门被拉开了，没等RK900把话说完，就看到门外不远处正要溜走的康纳和汉克！  
“该死！抓住他们！”盖文里德骂了一句就冲上去，然而康纳反应更快，拉着汉克就拐进旁边的巷子里。  
康纳和汉克在巷子里七拐八拐的跑，汉克生气自己没什么武器，否则他们也不会这么像老鼠一样狼狈的乱窜。  
“不行，这样没用，我们甩不掉RK900，”康纳猛然停下，对跑的上气不接下气的汉克说，他看了眼尽头的铁丝网，“我们可以穿过去……”  
“什么？你说……跳过去？”汉克抬起头看了看一人多高的铁网栅栏。  
“不，是穿过高速公路。”康纳看了一眼，“那是最近且很安全的路线——”  
“康纳，你在开玩笑！”汉克愣神的功夫，一个白色的人影直逼他们，“操！”  
“副队长！”  
“走！”  
人类和异常仿生人没再犹豫，飞快的翻过了铁丝网，滑下土坡，径直跑到高速公路的护栏前。  
汉克看上去确实不太好，高速车来车往的马达声挤压成多普勒效应冲击着人类的大脑。  
汉克安德森的脸色渐渐变得煞白，身体也开始微微颤抖，“康纳，”中年警官向后退缩着，“我想你一个人逃过去没问题吧——”  
“会容易很多，副队长，”康纳扶着对方的肩膀，“但如果你不过去——我也不过去。”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“这是把我交出去的最后机会了，汉克。”  
“老天爷……康纳——你不知道——”汉克无奈的回头看了看后面高地上的铁丝网栅栏，看上去盖文里德那个蠢货似乎才刚刚到达。  
“一辆车子打滑撞上你的车，副队长，这并不是你的错，”康纳摇了摇头，明显感受到从对方背部传来的抖动，“柯尔的车祸除了绝望之外还让你患上了相关的PTSD……请相信我，汉克……害怕的话就抓紧我的手。”  
与此同时高地上铁网栅栏的这一边，盖文里德警察才跑过来，看到正在翻越高速路边护栏的汉克和康纳，眼睛都直了，“卧槽，他们真是——真是疯了！”  
RK900看了一眼里德的枪，里德条件反射的将枪收进枪套，瞪了回去，“不许用枪！”  
“高速路开枪射杀会引发交通事故，不列在优先计划内。”RK900快速回应道。  
“他妈的你就不能说人话吗？！”里德没好气地骂到，就看到旁边的RK900试图扒上铁网。  
“——我去追。”  
“你给我下来！”盖文里德抓住对方的衣角，生生将对方拖回地面，“那地方没人能过得去！听到没？你就是一坨塑料屎，给我安静待着！”  
“RK800型号的扫描系统足以应付这种情况，它有50%概率可以逃走，追击能有效降低逃走概率，请您配合解决方案，否则任务失败后果自负——”RK900看上去似乎就差将模控生命给的条款背出来了。  
“你他妈怎么和流氓系统一样垃圾，听见没，不许追！你不是想听破法律吗，好，你听着，”盖文插着腰，趾气高扬地说着，“那个法律是怎么规定来着——‘警用仿生人执行任务必须有负责的人类警察在场’——我他妈现在是你的搭档负责人！我让你在这儿看热闹你就得看热闹！！”  
没想到RK900单手提起盖文里德，将对方拎起来拉近自己，“您刚刚对警用仿生人使用问题产生抱怨，模控生命规定在不违反法律的前提下解决这些问题——您会在执行任务中全程在场。”说着，一脚踹倒了铁网栅栏，揪着对方滚下了土坡。  
“你他妈——卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”里德还没分清前后左右，就被他的仿生人搭档RK900一把拽住胳膊拖进了高速公路的护栏内。  
这边，汉克尽可能拖着有些发软的双腿跟上自己仿生人搭档的节奏，康纳的所有独立躲避技能全部排不上用场，如果只是康纳自己，大概预建成功路线之后会用二十几秒就穿过去，但此时他的身边是相信他的汉克，他一定会完成这个任务，没有其二。  
“康纳——”  
“这边——”  
康纳推着对方猛地向前跑躲过一辆飞驰而过的轿车，然后迅速抓住对方的肩膀不让对方因猛冲的惯性迎头撞向接踵而至的油罐车。他们连续躲过了三个车道，康纳不断地缩短预建的时间，短到刚好躲过下一辆车的时间，同时尽可能扩大扫描范围（此种情况下是否对RK900暴露位置已经没有意义了），但这并没给他们多少保障，他必须平衡自己的机动能力。  
康纳紧紧抓住汉克满是冷汗的手，他们身边刚刚碾过一辆疾驰而过的重型货车，一些私家车鸣笛警告。底特律高速公路上的很多货车和一多半私家车是自动行驶的，为了避免在高速路上出现自动驾驶贸然停止导致车毁人亡的局面，几经改革政策，终于通过了高速路遇到标准尺寸和密度的物体不停车的法案，不幸的是，人类和仿生人都在这个标准之内。  
终于，他们到达了高速路中段，还没等他们稍有喘息，就听见一个男人的惨叫声由远及近——  
一个白色的人影拽着一团发出惨叫的模糊东西飞快地靠近。  
“是RK900……”康纳先越过中段防护栏，伸手帮助汉克，内心有些慌乱——如果900直接追过来，他们逃跑的希望会变得很渺茫。  
“前面的我知道，后面的是什么玩意？”汉克眯起眼睛看清了那是什么，或者说，那是谁时，一脸震惊，“里德！！卧槽他们在干什么？！”  
“900，你他妈是要搞死我！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”盖文里德朝着自己的仿生人搭档哭喊着，看起来就像一条破口袋被RK900可怜兮兮的在高速公路上拖来拖去，一辆飞速而过的工程车刚刚擦着里德的耳边隆隆而过，淹没了这个可怜男人发出的更惨烈的尖叫。在跨过第三列车道时，里德终于看到了汉克和康纳——  
“我们走。”康纳攥住汉克的手，两个人再度进入了车流。  
“安德森，你给我站住！！安德森！！！你他妈给我站住！！！”里德声嘶力竭的尖叫中还带着哭腔，“操，我们四个今天都他妈要死在这儿！！————汉克！汉克！！！！”  
终于，RK900将吓得不能动弹的盖文丢在高速路中段的防护栏上自己冲过去飞身越过两个轿车的车顶，再靠着惯性从一辆货车车轮下铲过，以飞快的速度直逼正要穿过最后一列车道的康纳。  
康纳尽全力将身边的汉克成功推倒在高速路的对面，而自己被RK900扯住了一条胳膊，再度拽入车流。  
“康纳？！……老天，”汉克回头发现一直跟着自己的仿生人不见了，就看到扭打在一起的人影，“康纳！”  
白色的RK900下手毫不留情，一手拖住对方的胳膊另一只手拧住对方的后脖颈就将手中看起来瘦得多的仿生人试图推向飞速行驶中的货车尽快报废。为了避免脑袋被瞬间削掉，康纳向前用腿蹬住货车车体，强大的惯性扯倒了两个仿生人。康纳起身躲过压过来的汽车，而RK900几乎没有反应延迟，迅速扑了上去从后面再次拧住了康纳的两只胳膊。  
“该死——”汉克深吸了一口气，回身冲进了车流。  
强大的扭矩和狭窄的车间距令康纳没有多少挣扎的空间，到最后，他只挣脱出一只手——他的预建系统已经模拟不出更多可行的方法了。  
就在康纳只能回手徒劳推搡着对方的攻击时，眼前被一个人影堵住了，“汉克？”  
“嘿！放开他！”汉克扶住康纳的肩膀上前对着RK900的脸就是一脚。  
康纳从RK900手下成功滑脱，三人同时摔在地上，这次康纳没有任何犹豫，滚到汉克身边抓住对方继续滚到旁边躲开了重型货车，想要起身的RK900被货车迎头撞上，霎时蓝血四溅，就在盖文里德眼前被碾成了碎片。  
汉克安德森则和他的仿生人搭档康纳一齐抵达了高速路对岸。  
“汉克……你救了我……”康纳半跪在杂草地上这才回过神。  
“……你伤的严重吗，康纳？”惊魂未定的汉克瘫坐地上。  
“没有——没有关键零件损坏，副队长。”康纳扶起对方，嘴角掩饰不住淡淡地笑意。  
“你的通讯系统现在还能用吗？”汉克擦了擦手上新增的擦伤，盯着挂在高速公路中段被溅了一脸蓝血的盖文里德。汉克看到康纳乖巧的点了点头，于是继续说，“给底特律警察局打电话——直接打给福勒，让他们来这儿捞人——我们走，康纳。”  
最终，人类警探和仿生人搭档赶上了早晨的第一班地铁，只留下蜷缩在中段防护栏上的盖文里德和被高速车流不停碾过的一大滩蓝血。  
  


  
（第二章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：旅馆追击那里的模式是可以在游戏里打出来的，你们有机会可以试试。


	3. 兹拉科/ZLATKO （上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：第三章可能是全文最黄暴的一章。少许涉及到兹拉科（欺负）x康纳、汉克x康纳、机械x、口x、指x……慎入。

**第三章 兹拉科 （上）**  
  
  
底特律放晴的天气并未持续多久，从下午起就持续下雨，雨中参杂着冰凌。一直到深夜，天空中飘起了雪花，两个人影在东部郊区一脚深一脚浅地出现了。破旧街区的尽头是一座被映衬的漆黑阴森的老宅。  
一路上他们没少讨论逃亡的对策。  
鉴于异常仿生人们搞出越来越多的事件，康纳建议汉克先藏起来，等自己和模控生命之间有了结果再说，当然，这个‘结果’指的是他最终被报废；这个建议遭到了汉克一路的谩骂，而汉克试图说服让康纳去寻找异常仿生人的伙伴或组织，比如在电视台发表和平宣言的那伙人，为首的名叫马库斯（先前的案子他们已经有了些进展），看起来是个讲理的家伙，这个提议被康纳断然否决了——康纳不能丢下汉克安德森独自逃命，他很确定900会抓住汉克，通过折磨汉克逼康纳自毁（卡洛兹的仿生人在拘留室自杀的样子他还历历在目），但他更担心汉克会被毫无感情设计的RK900折磨到半死——或者，汉克完全可以将他交到警局，立刻撇清关系（接着他又被汉克臭骂了一顿）；他们谁也说服不了谁，折中的办法是先去清洁工仿生人给的那个坐标处看看。  
“兹拉科安卓尼科夫，是1917年从俄国逃亡逃到海外的贵族后裔，”康纳看着这座老宅，“我的资料库里显示到他买下这座宅邸之后就没有任何记录了，信用记录、犯罪记录、购买记录……全都没有。”  
“真是不错的发现，肯定是有案底的那类人了，”汉克摇了摇头，“我有种不好的预感。”  
“但我们别无选择——你需要休息的地方，副队长，”康纳打开别墅的大门，“你不能一直待在外面，你会冻死的。”  
汉克叹了口气，跟了进来，“……好吧，我来交涉。”  
汉克安德森确实快冻僵了，他赞同了仿生人搭档的建议，但经过这次的噩梦，这位人类绝对不会在余生中听天由命胡乱选择了，如果要再选择一次，他会一进门把这位可疑的主人捆起来。  
整个庭院在雨雪中呈现出破败冰冷的感觉，原本古朴的大门非常陈旧，庭院显示出一种令人说不清的衰败感。  
门铃过后，门开了一道缝，一个大胡子、面色不好的俄裔男人不高兴地盯着汉克的脸。  
“你就是兹拉科？”汉克一眼就辨认出这个男人吸过毒，所以让他来赌一把：这个瘾君子是会对人类开门呢，还是会对仿生人开门呢。  
“你是谁？”对方机警地问道。  
“有人告诉我，这里可以帮助我们……”汉克继续说。  
“我不知道是谁告诉你的，你来错地方了。很抱歉。”对方说着就要关门，被汉克上前打断了。  
“等等，”汉克一把抵住门，认真的看着对方，“我们真的需要帮助……”  
对方狐疑的盯着汉克，但当对方看清了汉克身后的人时，态度突然缓和了。  
兹拉科打开了大门，对着他们点了点头，“……进来把。”  
汉克和康纳互相看了看，怀着复杂的心情迟疑的挪进了门。  
这是一座非常富有贵族气息的豪宅，你甚至可以用富丽堂皇来形容之前的它，屋子的角落和墙壁摆满了古董陈设，掉漆的书架上的纸质书没有排满，能看出都是非常有年头的大部头。墙上挂着一副巨大的油画，发霉的相框里画着的可能就是这名俄裔男子的贵族祖先。蓝色印花的墙纸被反复贴过，漏雨的地方还是剥落了下来，水晶吊灯和琉璃玻璃无不诉说着这位祖先在世时的雄厚财力。  
这个地方在通常情况下看上去，就是有个正在挥霍继承的财产的懒惰后代，导致了房子的破败而已。  
然而着对两名警探而言，呈现给他们的是一个完全不同的地方。汉克看到昂贵的鸵鸟标本上一条丝绒毯子不自然的垂着，像是被什么人扯拽的结果；通往二楼楼梯的印花地毯看上去干净不少表现出经常打扫的样子，但也证明了应该有什么容易弄脏地面的东西经常被拖到二楼；在楼梯的右边有个似乎通往地下室的入口，剥落的水泥墙露出了红砖，里面亮着昏暗的灯光；屋子的通风看起来还不错，老式的烧炭壁炉，但空气中仍然有一股怪味。汉克当然闻的出这是什么，这就好比干掉了的汽油——这是仿生人的釱血蒸发后的味道，并且其中还有淡淡的红冰燃烧过后的气味。  
汉克转过头看了看他的仿生人搭档，用口型问对方有没有发现蓝血。汉克将调查的‘皮球’踢给了康纳。  
仿生人的蓝色釱血通常会在数小时之内蒸发，但釱成分会渗入物体，即使及其微量也可被准确扫描出来。康纳配备的新型系统里，由于是专门设计用来追捕异常仿生人，因此他能快速扫描捕捉到釱的残存（即使过了一个月也不成问题，事实上能捕捉到更久的），这也就是为什么康纳在卡洛斯欧提兹一案里会迅速找到躲藏的仿生人凶手。  
作为警用机型的康纳绝望地瞪着眼睛想找个合适的词汇来形容，但失败了——他没法形容自己现在所看到的景象：就像你没法形容满目全蓝是什么感觉。一开始康纳甚至以为自己的系统或者组件出了问题，地毯上到处都是蓝色，剥落的墙纸上到处飞溅着不同形状的斑痕；掉漆的柱子显示不止一个仿生人的血以涂抹的状态留在上面；在楼梯上铺着的地毯则直接发出了淡蓝色的荧光——通常这是地毯因多次浸在釱成分的液体里无法被完全洗掉造成的。康纳尝试分析其中一些血迹，但这些都太陈旧了，血斑的状态让他尝试重建了几个场景，老实说，都不怎么好看。如果这些血迹都算作是前来求助的受伤的异常仿生人身上的话，那未免也太多了；康纳得出了两个结论：要么，这座房子来过的仿生人都是流着血的重度损毁状态，要么，兹拉科是一个以分尸仿生人为乐趣的变态杀人狂。  
康纳失败地叹了口气，放弃挣扎一般地用口型回答汉克——到处都是。  
“快进来啊，别害羞。”俄裔男人一边向里走一边招呼着。  
二人无奈的看着俄裔男人在客厅门口对他们招招手，“卢瑟，可以请你帮忙挂这两位先生的外套吗？”  
一个阴影笼罩住他们两个人，康纳本能的抓住了汉克的手腕——对方是TR400型仿生人，其设计以力量与耐力为主要诉求。要康纳形容的话，就算是RK900，在没有武器的前提下，也能够被这个型号的仿生人直接拆开。  
“哦，别被吓到，只是一个‘大’朋友，”也许是看到了康纳警惕的眼神，兹拉科和气地解释道，“卢瑟也是之前受我帮助的仿生人……他现在一直陪我待在这座空荡荡的大房子里。”  
问题是康纳眼前的TR400型就只是一个正常机器，没有任何异常的迹象。如果兹拉科所述属实，那么也就是说……他把异常仿生人都‘帮’成了正常运行的机器？  
人类搭档狐疑地看了康纳一眼，康纳没做任何表示。这位前异常仿生人猎手的好奇心被激了起来，他想搞清楚这里到底发生了什么。两人交出淋湿的外套和帽子之后，顺着兹拉科的邀请坐在了壁炉旁的沙发上——虽然在康纳的预建分析下得出了沙发上至少谋杀过三个仿生人的结论（一个被捅死、两个因为时间太久只知道出血很多），但他还是安静地和汉克一起坐了下来。  
“你是从哪里听说到我的？”兹拉科起身去不远处的桌子上倒了一些酒。  
“有个仿生人……在路上遇到的，他说你能帮助我们……”康纳看了一眼汉克，趁着兹拉科背对着他们，他暗示汉克不要有任何动作，汉克翻了个白眼无奈的点了点头。  
“我知道了……异常仿生人哈？”俄裔男人回过头盯着康纳。看到康纳点了点头之后继续用下巴指着汉克，“那他呢……”  
“他是人类。”康纳眨了眨眼睛如实说道——这个叫兹拉科的男人明显对康纳更加感兴趣。  
“我就知道，”兹拉科叹了口气，回身多倒了一杯酒，回身放到汉克面前，一脸同情地坐到他们对面的古董沙发上。  
“然后——你们想找个安身之所，开始新的生活？” 兹拉科两条胳膊张开撑在靠背上紧盯着康纳，并且对话方式也是仿生人们十分喜欢的直白的对话方式，“我听说加拿大这些年对这方面很友好，景色优美，广大的土地，新鲜的空气……而且没有限制仿生人的法律——很适合展开新的生活。”  
这个男人和每个仿生人都是这么说的？怂恿他们到加拿大去？以此诱拐或杀害仿生人？康纳这么分析着，立刻调整成一脸感激的表情，“没错……我们就是这么打算的。”汉克只得悻悻地拿起酒杯，显然，他讨厌康纳的表演。  
“对啊，当然的，我可以帮助你们！”兹拉科高兴的点了点头，“但首先我们必须去掉你的追踪器。”  
“追踪器？”  
“是啊，所有仿生人都有内置的追踪器，好让人类随时掌握所在的位置。”兹拉科信誓旦旦地继续说，“等我把你的追踪器拆掉，你就安全了。”  
康纳一把将手重重按在汉克的大腿上，后者显然被酒噎住了。康纳很确定如果自己不这么做，汉克肯定会跳起来用杯子揍对方一顿，甚至可能当下会报警——是的，如果异常仿生人的内置追踪器还管用的话，那么也就不需要模控生命派出康纳了。事实上，异常仿生人的内置追踪器在他们异常之后就莫名其妙不起作用，模控生命曾经认为这是人为造成的功能丢失，但越来越多的仿生人异常化的首要特征就是追踪失败。  
这里会是拐卖重置仿生人的窝点吗？  
一个念头在康纳得出的结论里形成，但他还无法解释满屋的血迹。  
“来吧，跟我来。”兹拉科轻快的起身向门厅的地下室走去，他回头看了看汉克，漫不经心地说，“啊，你男友在客厅等就好了——”  
“不行，他必须和我待在一起。”康纳干脆的答道，拉起汉克，他看到他的人类搭档表情不太自然地咳了两声。  
“……呃，当然可以，”兹拉科心神领会地点了点头，指了指地下室，“话说这边走，所有需要的东西都在地下室。”说着先下去了。  
康纳握着汉克的手，后者欲言又止地看着身后跟上来的名叫卢瑟的机器人。他们需要找机会交流，但卢瑟谨慎的监视着他们，在他们的注视下给前门上了锁。  
康纳不再犹豫，拉着汉克快步走下楼梯。  
“康纳……我们得离开这儿，出去报警，”汉克悄声说道，“这个人太可疑了。”  
“我知道。我想我们还能再多查到点什么。”康纳摇了摇头，他们经过地下室被铁质栅栏隔开的走廊，过道处还有一些箱子和仿生人的陈旧零件，到处泛着灰尘和釱的味道，栅栏后面还有隐约的水声。康纳的普通扫描范围到不了栅栏后面，广域扫描又不能开启，他只能看到栅栏上布满了釱血的手印。  
“这里一团糟，请见谅，”兹拉科在前面等着他们，“我得找个地方放置这些东西——移除追踪器是违法的，为了掩人耳目牺牲舒适是在所难免的，”兹拉科看到皱着眉头的人类，耸耸肩继续说，“……我希望你男友别被吓坏了。”  
“不，”康纳对着在栅栏旁张望的汉克摇了摇头，“他不会有事的。”  
地下室的尽头是一间用塑料布隔开的维修工作室，里面有仿生人的维修台，还有相应的计算机操作台和发电系统，极其隐秘。人类和没有相应功能的仿生人不会觉察到什么，但在警用机型的康纳看来这个工作室十分奇怪，他已经做好准备看到拆解现场了，但令人惊讶的是，这个维修台十分干净，甚至有些干净过头了：他们周围的地面全都散发着釱的蓝色荧光，就连塑料布上都飞溅着蓝色血污，而维修台上却十分干净，没有半点血迹。如果这里不是分尸现场，那么这里到底是干什么的呢？他很快就会知道了，康纳这么想着——他走了上去。  
“麻烦你站上去，啊——好的，”兹拉科正在调试着程序，“我事先警告你，这个过程可能很不舒服……”  
“嘿，康纳，下来！”等汉克看清那个维修台要做什么时，已经晚了，“他是冲着你的！”  
两个工作钳同时抓住拉高仿生人的手腕，身后的两条电缆钉进了他的后脖颈，脊椎的固定器也钉进了他的脊柱传感器。这确实不怎么舒服，四肢变得非常不协调，康纳被固定器脱离了地面，像一只钉在标本板上的昆虫。他看到汉克手里拿着一件RK800的制服，冲向兹拉科，却被对方一拳击中了胃部。  
“汉克！”康纳不由自主地挣扎了一下，固定器却持续锁定了他控制四肢的功能，让他只能徒劳的在维修台上扭动了一下。  
“我以为那杯加了药的伏特加能让他安静一会儿——卢瑟，让他别乱动。”兹拉科看着被揍倒在地的中年男人，顺手拿过对方手中的制服，摩挲着上面发光的RK800字样的标号，然后放在鼻翼间贪婪的吸了一口，站在维修台前，“叫康纳哈？你就是他们谈论的那个模控生命派出的最新的警用仿生人RK800是吗？”  
康纳试图又挣扎了一下，认真的挣脱，但锁定后的四肢不听从自己的命令。他忽略兹拉科的询问，艰难的转动脑袋去看汉克，想确定汉克的状态，但锁定功能影响了他的视觉，眼睛的光学聚焦时好时坏。操作台的屏幕和远处电脑的屏幕亮起了重置的进度条。  
“你知道我等了多久吗，”兹拉科兴奋的来回踱着步子，“你们警用机器人在这里更受欢迎，RK800几乎是一个传说。我花了很长时间，只搞到一堆破烂和这套衣服。然后有一天，我开门就发现一个男人竟然带着模控生命最神秘的抢手货色站在门口。”  
“你是个骗子，还是个杀人狂。”康纳扭动着身体说道。  
“是啊，如果仿生人也算人的话，”兹拉科耸了耸肩，继续说，“你们这些异常仿生人真是太天真了，告诉他们就信以为真，接着一个接一个的上门希望我来帮助，我呢……就把他们一个个的重置，然后转卖出去；或者，”兹拉科靠近维修台捏住康纳的下巴，仔细端详着，“经过一点小改造，会卖的更贵——对了……你知道令人奇怪的是什么吗？”俄裔男人拿起剪刀将康纳的衣服从裤子里扯出来，慢条斯理地剪开，“你们仿生人在出厂时全都配齐了生殖器官组件，可只有夜总会的仿生人和伴侣仿生人下半身可以打开——其实所有仿生人只要装上相关驱动就和崔西们没有什么区别，”兹拉科扯下康纳的上衣，一把用手撕开对方贴身的白色衬衫，捏着康纳的喉咙向下陶醉地摸索，接着开始脱掉康纳的裤子，“而你们警用仿生人其实更受欢迎，PM700、PC200、ST300……报复警察是算作犯罪的，所以罪犯们其实很乐意在你们身上花一小笔钱发泄一下不满的情绪。”  
“该死，放开他！”汉克挣脱了名叫卢瑟的仿生人的手，但药性已经在汉克身上发作了。  
“汉克！你还好吗？”康纳看着他的人类瘫倒在地上艰难的爬到维修台的边缘。  
“哦，康纳，我想你以后不需要记住这个名字了——仿生人也想谈恋爱？……简直是痴心妄想……”兹拉科对康纳一边说一边踹了一脚倒在地上的男人，厌恶的对着卢瑟摆了摆手，“把他绑起来，关到楼上去……嗯，待会儿让我想想怎么处理掉。”  
“……康纳……清醒点，康纳……”汉克徒劳地伸手一把抓住康纳的脚腕，但这都无法阻止康纳的表情由紧张变得一片空白。  
重置的进度条不断推进，兹拉科冷笑了两声，“哦！可怜的人类，看来你的仿生人小男友不认识你了哈？”兹拉科又看了看康纳，冷笑变成了嘲讽的大笑，“快看——你的小男友已经完全忘了你是谁了！”  
卢瑟粗鲁地抓住康纳脚下昏迷的男人，硬是将对方从康纳身边拖走，从工具箱里扯出麻绳捆了起来。  
“你知道你在黑市贩子手里有多值钱吗，康纳？——我想我改变主意了，我会好好改造你，把你留在身边，”兹拉科一边说一边在控制台设置写入S组件驱动的程序，又从维修台顶部扯出两根湿漉漉的管子，掰开康纳的嘴巴塞深深地塞进去一根，“相信我，删除记忆什么感觉都没有才好……不再有痛苦和恐惧，不会有美梦破碎的感觉。你会在这里被来尝鲜的一批一批罪犯好好满足，除了张开嘴撅起屁股之外什么都不用想…… 啧，我都要妒忌你了！”  
随后兹拉科又将另一根管子从康纳的S3组件上插进去，拿起身后的制服和皮带对着维修台晃了晃，“好了之后绑上所有皮带，穿好你的制服到二楼找我。”  
独自留在地下室的康纳马上就亲身感受到维修台的秘密了。随着重置的成功，另一块电子屏显示开始写入S组件的驱动，原本平滑无感的S1组件在驱动的装入下连通仿生人的神经网络开始分化出男性的生殖器，并且模拟出人类的感觉反射，插入喉部和臀部管子的地方变得有了感觉，两条管子开始大量注入润滑剂。大剂量的液体顺着注入口的边缘处源源不断地溢出，淋湿了维修台。钉在维修台上的仿生人因为新的感觉反射而不停抽搐，完全分化出的阴茎不停向外流着液体，臀部的肛门包裹着管子有规律地收缩着，以及插入喉部的联动反射，形成强烈的模拟刺激让康纳开始大量的流出眼泪。这导致康纳产生过多的情动反应，进而出现一系列近似呜咽的挣扎。  
在混乱之后，RK800型警用仿生人康纳带着沾满液体的身体被放了下来，他安静的走下维修台，拿起面前摆放的全套警用皮带认真绑在身上，然后捡起RK800的警用制服穿好——  
控制台显示RK800仿生人重置成功以及S组件驱动安装完毕。  
***  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *兹拉科的房子里窗户上都是肉眼可见的蓝血，游戏里有好多特写镜头。  
> *兹拉科房子里的大鸟标本我看到有两个脚趾，应该是鸵鸟。  
> *兹拉科的坐牢档案在本篇设定他通过非法手段抹了这些记录。  
> *一个从伊甸园产品经理角度出发的讨论：出厂标配男性仿生人只有S1和S3；女性仿生人只有S2和S3；但是没驱动无法使用；你可以按需求更换硬件。而且伊甸园里的S组件替换产品应该会更加便宜方便——还是原装的S组件比较好。  
> *你们知道吗，其实最让人气愤的是，从法律上讲，兹拉科都不构成严重犯罪，顶多是商品倒卖，都不算偷和抢。


	4. 兹拉科/ZLATKO  (下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文最变态一章上线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：（下）很变态，警告在第三章开头。少许涉及到兹拉科（欺负）x康纳、汉克x康纳、机械x、口x、指x……慎入。

第三章 兹拉科/ZLATKO （下）

  
  
  
***  
他就知道不该一直听对方的——过于轻敌总会出岔子。  
而这次，直到汉克跟着进入地下室的维修间，发现旁边摆着RK800的警用制服时，他才终于意识到他们彻底玩脱了——兹拉科从一开始就认出了康纳，最终目的就是想引康纳进入那个操蛋的维修台。  
“嘿，康纳，下来——他是冲着你的！”汉克这么喊的时候已经太晚了，而且更操蛋的是他居然没意识到那个叫兹拉科的在酒里下了药。  
汉克在失去意识之前听到兹拉科重置康纳时气的想要杀人，可人类的身体终究抵不过药物影响，他彻底陷入了昏迷。  
……  
“卢瑟？卢瑟！”  
“是，兹拉科。”  
“我这里大概还有十分钟就好了。我得去看看那个人类，想想怎么处理掉他。”  
“好的，兹拉科，十分钟后我会把他带过来。”  
汉克突然睁开眼睛，强忍着后脑的疼痛和呕吐的感觉想弄明白这是怎么一回事。他的手被绳子绑住，关在了一个看上去像是杂物间的地方。陈旧的房子隔音并不好，汉克试图理解刚才听到的对话。  
十分钟？这意味着什么？  
“……哦！康纳！看看，这才是你！”走廊里响起了兹拉科的笑声，接着传来了一些音乐，“过来，乖孩子，过来，让我们来看看效果如何。”  
该死……是康纳——他得去找他。汉克甩了甩脑袋，这种眩晕的感觉比宿醉更难受。汉克滚到箱子旁边，倚靠着墙角站了起来，他啐了口嘴里的血，在杂物间里快速搜寻着——通常这种地方会有一些工具。  
“……乖狗狗，来，慢慢脱掉你的衣服，让爸爸看看你的屁股……”兹拉科的大笑声甚至盖过了音乐。  
汉克的胃部一阵抽搐——老天爷啊，他把康纳改造成了一台……和伊甸园俱乐部里一样的性爱机器。汉克感到一阵恐惧，他不敢细想，强迫自己将注意力集中在脱身上面。  
幸运的是，汉克很快在角落的纸箱里找到一些工具，他用一根锯条割断了手上的绳子。  
“……康纳，康纳……就是这样！我的好孩子……好好给我舔，听到吗，好好舔舔爹地的糖果——”  
有什么东西在汉克心中崩断了——他艰难的吞咽着，失去了一名刑警拥有的冷静。他现在就要让那个人渣尝到苦头，汉克直接开了门，穿过一小段门廊，发现他身处兹拉科的房子的二楼。  
二楼的走廊一侧是楼梯栏杆，另一侧连接着多间屋子；音乐就是从一楼楼梯口的那间房里传出的；高大的仿生随从卢瑟，则站立在走廊中段门口待机中。  
“……我的老天，你真是个尤物！太棒了，康纳！简直太棒了……”  
兹拉科兴奋的声音让汉克感到冰冷，他不管不顾的快速跑向那个房间，“——康纳！”  
眼前的景象令汉克的胸口被抽走了空气，他呆呆地看着这令人窒息的画面：康纳赤裸地跪在地上，下身滴着水，腰上和腿上绑着皮带，胸前勒着警用背带式枪套；双手从后面用金属的手铐铐住，衣服和裤子被扔到一边——而康纳自己则微微颤抖着大张着嘴，艰难地吞咽着，透明的液体搀着一丝白色顺着他的嘴角流了出来。  
“妈的——康纳！”汉克的手颤抖着——因为他看到康纳面无表情的盯着他。  
“哈，看看是谁——仿生人的人类男友来了，”兹拉科一边系着皮带一边干笑着，“我把他重置了，不得不说，RK800确实比我用过的所有型号都更好——”  
“放了他。”汉克攥紧了双手，骨节发白，他现在只想扑上去撕碎这个男人。  
“你看，他不再是你的康纳了，也不会跟你回去，这就是做梦的下场——识相点，人类，”兹拉科叹了口气摇摇头，从后面一把握住仿生人的下巴，“笑一笑，康纳，跟这个男人说再见——卢瑟！！把他抓起来！！”  
汉克后悔自己没多花些时间翻翻周围，如果他的手里有把抢或者别的什么，他绝对会揍烂对方；但现在，汉克看着兹拉科手里冷漠的康纳，一股巨大而绝望的情绪吞没了他——康纳已经不认识他了。  
汉克身后响起了越来越近的脚步声，他知道那台仿生仆人在向他逼近，但他的眼睛就是离不开康纳，对方也一直盯着他。  
“笑一笑！康纳！你的程序一定是哪里出问题了，”兹拉科用力晃了晃手中的仿生人，生气的喊道，“我让你笑！！”  
然而警用仿生人默默地闭上嘴，仍然面无表情的盯着前方——瞪着汉克。  
汉克眨了眨眼睛，突然明白并且差点就骂了出来：  
该死的塑料混蛋。  
他早该想到的。  
卢瑟的阴影笼罩住人类警探。汉克弯腰躲过卢瑟的攻击，与此同时康纳回身绊倒了身后的兹拉科。  
“汉克，你快逃——”康纳刚说到一半就被扑过去的汉克抓住就跑，但康纳的身体极其不协调，挪动几步之后倒在了地上。  
“该死的站起来，还不到时候，康纳！”汉克强忍着头痛抓住康纳身上的皮带想要扶对方起来。  
“这不可能……肯定是哪里出了错误，”兹拉科诧异地看着康纳，“不可能重置失败！——卢瑟，你还在等什么！抓住他们！”  
汉克踹了一脚眼前的工作台，横过去的桌面撞到了仿生仆人卢瑟，而兹拉科恼羞成怒的身后的柜子里拿出了一杆打猎用的霰弹枪。  
“……我得让你尝点苦头才行，人类！”俄裔男子熟练地给霰弹枪填上子弹，上了膛就对着他们来了一枪。  
汉克猛推了康纳一把，他们身后的门框炸碎了一半。卢瑟从工作台的另一端包抄，但还是不及二人跌跌撞撞地逃往一楼。  
“康纳，你得振作一点！”汉克试图拉起他的仿生人搭档，但对方的皮肤滚烫的像是要着火，他只得继续拉着皮带，又看清了是什么限制了康纳的活动——汉克摸到了反扣着康纳的手铐，愤怒的骂着。  
“——别管我了，汉克——”康纳支起身体用肩膀撞歪了汉克，兹拉科的第二发霰弹枪炸碎了楼梯扶手，他们两人一起狼狈的从楼梯上滚了下去。  
“别逃了，你们是逃不掉的！”兹拉科一边说一边卸掉空弹壳，又装了两枚子弹，和自己的仿生仆人追了下去。  
摆在这位人类警察和警用仿生人面前的似乎只有两条路，从正门或是后门逃走。  
“正门被锁死了，汉克，你得从后门逃出去，”康纳抽搐着一条腿，冷汗顺着额头流了下来，他决绝的看着汉克，想要躲开对方的碰触，“一个人逃——”  
“别胡扯，康纳！”汉克一把抓起对方扇了一耳光，“你看起来不对劲！他们一定给你设置了什么东西——”  
没等汉克说完，康纳挤倒了汉克——第三发子弹穿过他们炸断了玄关的柱子。汉克不再犹豫，拉起康纳转身拐下地下室，第四发子弹擦过他的头顶，打坏了桌腿。  
“自投罗网的家伙们……”兹拉科胸有成竹地开始填充下一轮子弹，并嘱咐卢瑟一抓到就先扔进牢里。  
“……那个维修台，”汉克抓着康纳一边向里跑一边说道，”我想我们总有办法让关闭那些设置——”  
康纳咬着嘴唇使劲摇了摇头，更多的汗水从他的额角上留了下来，打湿了头发,他看上去马上就要晕过去了。在他们跑到尽头有维修台的工作间时，一颗大口径子弹打碎了汉克安德森最后的幻想。  
控制台被第五发子弹击中，整个维修间暗了下去。愤怒的汉克冲上去试图夺取对方的霰弹枪，却被第六发子弹险些击中——子弹在他们头顶上炸开了花，飞溅的碎片瞬间划破了汉克的颧骨，血流如注。  
是的，他们的路被堵死了。  
兹拉科后退了几步，到高大的仿生仆人卢瑟身边，后者拉开了旁边监牢的栅栏门。  
“我早就警告过你们，”俄裔男子慢条斯理地给霰弹枪再次换上第七发第八发子弹，“美梦终究只剩眼泪。”  
“兹拉科……放他走，你……留着这个人类没有用——”康纳跌跌撞撞地跟了过去，挣扎着想挡在汉克面前，但脚下发软的他终于跪倒了地上，呻吟着，似乎连一句完整的句子都发不出来了。  
“你们真该听我劝告的……”兹拉科叹了口气举起了霰弹枪——  
“不！”  
“汉克！”  
汉克感到对方用尽全力狼狈地挡住了自己，接着汉克顺势抱过对方抬起一只胳膊试图想挡住什么。  
人类的胳膊能挡住什么呢？康纳咬牙用自身重量将对方压倒在地，静静地等着自己被击中的时刻，然后这一刻被静止了。  
半晌过去，没有枪响，没有尖叫，什么都没有。  
狼狈的警探组这才发现，兹拉科的枪被卢瑟拿走了。  
“你在干什么？”兹拉科显然也震惊了，“还给我枪！给我抓人！”  
“不……这次不会了……”高大的仿生人卢瑟无动于衷。  
“我让你现在就给我枪，不然我就把你和那些仿生人一样卖掉——”兹拉科一脸狰狞地威胁道，话没说完，就被卢瑟一把推进监牢。  
“你怎么敢？——你好大的胆子！”兹拉科叫骂着想要出来，卢瑟扔下霰弹枪，一手将栅栏门‘砰’的关住。  
兹拉科的手在栅栏处抓挠着，不出一会儿，就听见牢笼深处发出了恶鬼一般的嘶声，那双手被拖到了黑暗中——“……给我滚开，给我滚开！……我是你们的主人！……我是你们的主人！……”从栅栏门另一边传出了兹拉科的悲鸣，那声悲鸣很快被吱吱喳喳的节奏和猥琐的水声淹没了。  
“老天……我以为里面是空的……”汉克当看清里面发生了什么时，发出了一种被恶心到的声音。随后汉克注意到那台违抗命令的仿生人正在盯着他，他下意识抱住了怀中的康纳。  
“……我并不想伤害你们，他用程序强制命令我……”卢瑟略带歉意地摇了摇头，“当我看到你冒着危险也不愿放弃你的仿生人……我仿佛睁开双眼，终于看到了——”  
“所以你也‘免费’了？”汉克摇了摇头，“耶稣在上，你们这些该死的塑料脑袋*。”  
“我知道我做了那些事情之后，你没有理由相信我，”卢瑟痛苦的低下了头，小心翼翼地靠近他们，上前扯断了康纳手腕上的镣铐，“请你好好陪伴你的仿生人男友，送他最后一程……”  
“……你在说什么？啥？！”汉克愣了一下，低下头看到怀中的康纳全身不停地抽搐着，额角的红圈断断续续的闪着，汉克使劲晃了晃对方，“康纳……康纳？！！”  
“……别……管我……了……”康纳翻弄着眼睛，身体开始僵直。他一把抓住汉克的胳膊，试图做出一些表情，但失败了，“汉克……我……”康纳想继续说什么，却被涌出口中一大股粘稠的润滑液呛到。  
“兹拉科会给他中意的仿生人安装S组件的驱动，做成性爱用品卖掉，”卢瑟同情的看着汉克，“但是不知道为什么会有一部分仿生人刷入之后崩溃掉——像他一样。”  
“S组件……刚启动又灌进去那么多——那是当然的，该死的，所以你让我别管你，妈的，我是个蠢货——康纳！清醒点！”汉克看上去气不打一处来，但他又低下头去拍对方的脸，“康纳，你他妈为什么不告诉我！”  
“系统压力升高后，仿生人都会崩溃自毁，”卢瑟将脸扭到一边去，“他看上去已经……”  
“该死，那个疯子就没考虑过你们的感受，该死的系统压力，该死的仿生人，所有感觉反射都他妈的一起打开当然会坏掉，”汉克看了眼维修间，那里狼藉一片，他怀里的康纳皮肤已经到了发烫的地步，眼泪也不断留了出来，“还剩多少时间？康纳，你能看到你系统显示的那堆破字吗？还剩多少时间？”  
康纳艰难的呼吸着，颤抖地读出了那串数字，“3……3分……27秒……”  
“……老天，你得先把胃里的玩意吐出来，非吐不可，”汉克倒抽了口冷气，他起身抓起勒在康纳腰上的皮带——幸亏他身上还有皮带能抓。康纳额头被汗水覆盖——大量消耗釱血排出的过量冷凝水。汉克用膝盖击中了康纳，并拎着对方大腿上的皮带将他折叠在自己的腿上。康纳发出了难过的声音，他颤抖着，很快一大滩粘稠的液体从鼻口涌了出来。  
“这次呢，康纳，这次还剩多长时间？”汉克将康纳双手提起，“嘿！看着我，康纳！呼吸，用你该死的反馈系统使劲呼吸！”  
警用仿生人咳嗽了两声，大口大口的喘着气，他的眼神才在人类的脸上聚焦了起来。  
“告诉我，这次剩多少时间？”汉克又问了一遍。  
“……5……5分32秒……”康纳吐着粘液含糊不清地说。  
“奏效了……”汉克点了点头，一把将康纳扛在肩上，四处张望，最后看着站在不远处的TR400仿生人，“卢瑟，浴室在哪儿？”  
“二楼，”卢瑟显然有点受到惊吓，“二楼第三间……”  
“好，”汉克点了点头，“你得帮忙找几条干净的毛巾——现在就去！”  
即使奏效也仍然不能掉以轻心，此时如果能进入兹拉科的豪宅，就会看到一个中年刑警扛着一具绑满皮带的裸体男性冲向二楼。二楼的第一间是兹拉克的工作室，第二间是大型储物间，第三间是浴室。  
“康纳，你等一下，”汉克快速将康纳放在浴室中央的地毯上，回头想给浴缸放水，结果就看到浴缸里被丢弃着一具心脏外露、四肢损毁的仿生人——汉克被吓了一大跳，“我他妈——！”  
“你们在这里干什么？主人有授权你来这里吗？”浴缸的仿生人似乎只有发声器官没有损毁了。心烦意乱的汉克安德森忍不住上去对着一顿威胁，然后拉住浴帘。  
“康纳，现在还有多少时间？”焦急的汉克一边脱掉自己湿漉漉的靴子和长裤一边问道。  
“3分09秒……副队长。”康纳的样子看上去比躺在浴缸里的仿生人好不了多少，他颤抖的支起过热的身体，看着汉克迅速脱掉上衣，只穿着一条短裤走了过来，“我的时间不多了。”  
“是啊，我们的时间不多了，”汉克跪在一旁，拉住对方的手按在地上，“该死，你比一台老旧显示器都热。”  
康纳颤抖着，想说点什么，但他不知道该怎样形容此时的感觉，所有的传感阈值似乎被调得太低了，只要汉克碰上去身体就会引起极大的反应，更别说汉克直接抓住了他的臀部。  
“副队长……”有什么不太对，康纳挣扎了一下，露出一直向外不停流着润滑液体的S3组件——它现在已经分化成人类排泄口的模样了。  
“现在，我要你把下面的液体也排出来，康纳。”汉克抓着康纳大腿根部的皮带将他的屁股拖了起来。  
“可是副队长，我不行……汉克……我……呜……”康纳敏感的身体对插入后孔的两根人类手指起了反应，他感到羞耻——眼前的系统不停闪烁着警告。康纳呜呜的叫着，喉咙深处剩余的润滑剂涌出来挂在嘴角，看上去像口水一样，这太难受了，超过了他的感情所能承受的程度。  
“快点！康纳！”汉克一巴掌扇在对方的屁股上，但就是从对方的肛门里掏不出半点东西，“老天，真他妈的见鬼了……”  
“汉克！”康纳哀号了一声，臀部的皮肤层迅速变得潮红，他的脸和脖子跟着红了一大片，眼泪掉了出来，“里面有组件，汉克……”康纳抽噎着，红着眼眶回头看着人类。  
汉克回过神，似乎明白了什么似的点了点头，“当然……狗屎的仿生设计，”汉克扶起康纳让他的头靠在自己的肩上，拨开对方的胳膊穿过腋下，“你看起来像人类，听起来也像人类，我他妈怎么就没想到呢……”  
“汉克，够了，汉克——”康纳感觉到下体的穴口被四根手指撑开了，他想合拢双腿，然而对方强硬的打开了它们，那感觉太糟糕了，比任何时候都要糟糕。他挣扎着想要揪出自己的脉搏调节器——然后等待68秒之后，这种难熬的感觉就停止了。但事情远没这么容易，他的胳膊被对方拨开了。  
“康纳！混蛋，你得接受这种感觉，接受它！”汉克骂道，同时并没有停止手中的动作，仍然卡在湿滑柔软的仿生体中寻找对方提到的组件，“听着，人的性爱就是这样的——你得处理这种刺激，康纳——”  
“我不会……汉克……汉克！”仿生人颤抖着，失神地呢喃，系统的倒计时安静地不停倒数着。  
“找到了。”汉克牢牢勾住了那个地方，另一只手攥住了康纳分化后的S1组件。  
“……不……汉克……不！！”仅仅停顿了几秒的时间，康纳大声的哀号并挣扎了起来，康纳觉得的系统快要停滞了，所有的传感信号仿佛挤在粘稠的地方不动——他变得四分五裂，他想要这些感觉停止，想要永远关闭，他应该狠狠地将自己的脑袋撞向地面，但此时他的脖子架在汉克的肩膀上被牢牢卡住动弹不得——他想到了关闭，他想到了死。  
仿生人在汉克怀中挣扎，汉克用双腿夹住对方的腰没有停手，哀号变的惨烈，粘稠的液体大量的从对方前后的模拟组件内流出，那些液体被仿生人的零件烤得过热。  
“……康纳，这次还剩多少时间？”半晌，汉克关切地问道。  
然而仿生人委屈的啜泣了起来。  
“是……停了吗？”汉克看着他，神色依然紧张。  
这次，康纳刚刚点头，接着就被汉克一把搂住——  
“老天啊，太好了，我以为你……”汉克抱着他，这时才开始有点发抖，“我以为……”  
***  
卢瑟找到了干净的毛巾，他听到了二楼混乱的声音，由衷的希望那个叫康纳的仿生人能挺过去。兹拉科的实验有时会让一些仿生人就这么直接当机，之后怎么都修不好，只得拆掉当做零件使用。  
卢瑟在工作间看到脱到地上的RK800的制服，略作考虑还是捡了起来，他拉开抽屉从里面拿了两包通用型号的蓝血，认真的想了想，还是到兹拉科的柜子里翻出了一件干净的浴袍。  
推开浴室的门，能看到中央地毯几乎全部都被弄湿了，仿生人康纳靠在柜子旁边，身上盖着人类的上衣，而汉克安德森只穿了短裤，在地上帮助对方设法摆脱皮带的束缚。  
“RK800型号添加了即时分析功能，对于不是釱血的大量液体会有呕吐反射，”康纳困惑地说，“但我不明白……那些……感受……汉克，我的意思是——”  
“所以你得抽空去模控生命要份说明书是吗？”汉克叹了口气，用找到的工具开始对付对方手腕上的手铐。  
“……汉克，”康纳疑惑地看着对方，“做爱很痛苦吗？人类也会这样吗？”  
康纳刚刚经历过那些难熬的反馈，他有数据，他的系统告诉他汉克对他的行为介于过激的性爱和强暴之间，但他同时也明白，事实远非如此。  
“该死，我真是不想和你谈这个，”汉克的动作顿了顿，还是继续了下去，“我们就不能换个话题吗？”  
“仿生人没有感觉，但是会模拟出各种感觉反馈，例如他们没有寒冷的感觉，但有模拟寒冷感受的反馈，这些反馈可以根据选择开和关，或者调高调低，”康纳摇了摇头，担心的看着对方，“可是我不明白，如果再有这样的情况出现——”  
“那个混蛋给你直接刷崔西的驱动当然会这样，康纳，你他妈在胡思乱想什么？！”汉克皱着眉头抬起头，“你敏感的快挂掉了，一定是那个混蛋刷的时候把所有数值都调到最大，这他妈跟嗑了过量的毒品没什么区别——这不是你的错，康纳。”  
“崔西？”康纳眨了眨眼睛。  
“还记得伊甸园夜总会那个案子吗，”汉克从康纳手上拆下手铐丢在一边，“你放跑了两个崔西女孩。”  
“是的，”康纳皱了皱眉头，“蓝发崔西不堪忍受迈克尔格雷厄姆的殴打，将对方扼死。”  
“那我问你，”汉克看着康纳，“他为什么要殴打她们，毕竟，像你说的一样，仿生人没有痛觉。”  
“暴力能使一部分人类产生快感，性欲倒错令他们只能从暴力这种征服行为中感受到高潮，”这令康纳顿了顿，搜索自己内置记忆的九百万个案例，“不排除有些人确有这方面的兴趣。”  
“你说的都没错，康纳，但你从来不知道他们为什么会这样，”汉克摇了摇头，“对那些畜生们来说，激发崔西们像人一样的反应才是他们最终的乐趣。”  
“类人反应……”康纳感到一阵恶寒，“所以崔西们并非一点感觉都没有，而且反馈度会根据买家需要调节……”  
“他们要的可是人类的自然反应，只有更像人类才更能刺激变态们，”汉克摇了摇头，“把塑料弄成这样，还不犯法，你能想象罪犯和变态们得高兴成什么样——康纳，我猜你现在已经能控制自己了对吗？那还有什么可担心的呢？”  
“……可是，副队长……”康纳点了点头，真诚的看着对方，随后又陷入严肃的思考中，认真的回答道，“我并不厌恶和痛恨你对我做过的过激行为，我认为那是——”  
“康纳！别再提了！我想忘记这个！”  
“——你们可以到前主人的卧室去休息，”从旁站着的卢瑟冷不丁地插话道，“我已经收拾好了，那里比较暖和——”  
卢瑟成功的将仿生人及其对方的人类男友吓得像见鬼一样大叫了出来。  
***  
他们处理了伤口（几乎全是汉克的），又重新调查了一遍房子，确保没有自动报警（完全没有电子防盗装置），确认了兹拉科的死亡（他被他自己改造过的仿生人们干掉了，其过程康纳生成了一份相当长的验尸报告），以及散落在房间各处的仿生人们（全部无法恢复原状，他们要求将自己存放在地下室，汉克表示他们游荡在房子里也无所谓，所有人都需要点新鲜空气）。  
令人讽刺的是他们在这里找到的仿生人的残片直接破获汉克名下242起案子中的169起，他们从其中一个仿生人那里要到了耶利哥的位置——异常仿生人组织，以马库斯为首在电视塔发表演讲的那个组织。几番争论，曾经追捕过这些异常仿生人的警探总算同意与康纳同行，一起过去谈谈（事实上汉克认为自己会碍事，康纳还被他骂了一通）。  
汉克找到几把枪，康纳将没有过期的零食扔进一只包中做好了随时逃走的准备，窗外仍然在不断地下着雪，好在后院还有能开的私家车。一切都准备就绪，康纳却反对汉克马上动身，并要求对方休息。他们又开始争吵，这段争吵直到卢瑟的出现才告一段落。  
兹拉科的卧室只有一张大号单人床和简单的衣柜。卢瑟给床换上一套发了霉的麻质床单，康纳看得出对方真心想要帮助他们——发霉总好过浸满蓝血。  
“床单是干净的，副队长，”康纳裹着浴袍检查了一下窗户，拉上窗帘，“在药物作用完全消除之前你得休息。”  
坐在床边的汉克还是一副闷闷不乐、欲言又止的样子。  
“汉克？”康纳看着只穿着短裤和背心的人类，一点都不在意之前的争执。他小心翼翼地坐到了床的另一边，背对着对方，“你有什么要问我的吗？”  
空气静止了，隔壁客厅的壁炉里传出烧裂木头的哔剥声，柔和温暖的光线让这间卧室至少显得像一间……正常人的卧室。康纳直视着前方，他有足够的耐心等待，他知道汉克需要时间，他知道汉克安德森就是这种人，就连之前两小时内不停爆发的争执也表明对方在极力掩盖糟糕的情绪。康纳对此愈发的熟悉，他的眼前浮现出他们出逃时汉克房子的模样：黑暗的客厅、相扑的食盆、厨房冰冷的灯光、桌上科尔的照片和汉克手中的手枪。康纳感到有什么变得有些不同了，他能说得出他们一路上所有的经历和细节，但他说不清有什么变了——是什么呢？  
像是过了足够长的时间，汉克才开了口。  
“自作聪明的混蛋……”汉克捂住了自己的眼睛，慢慢地说，“——我当时……真的以为你重置了。”  
一阵隐约的悸动滑过康纳的思绪，但他就是忍不住嘴角的笑意，“……只有模控生命最核心的系统才有权限重置我——那个系统现在已经登不进去了。”  
“那你为什么不逃跑？”汉克的双手撑在自己的膝盖上，沮丧地抓住自己的头发，“我觉得自己快疯了——我……我听到兹拉科对你……对你……我很抱歉！康纳，我——”  
“……我得找机会救你，副队长，迷惑兹拉科对我来说只是简单的潜伏任务，”康纳瞪着窗户，裹紧了身上的浴袍，继续说，“这没有任何影响，包括在那之后你救了我，虽然我有类人反应，但那对我没有影响——”  
“是吗？没有影响？老天，康纳，你以为我什么都不知道吗？”汉克回过头犀利的看着康纳的背影，“——那你能解释你身上的衣服吗？！”  
汉克的声音令康纳一震，停下了不住裹紧衣服的动作。仿生人低头看着自己的手，目光落到身上紧裹着的睡衣上。他们分析过异常仿生人会错误地学习模拟人类的感情，会有恐惧，会有创伤……康纳一度以为那是错误的程序或病毒导致的模拟行为，但它们在兹拉科对他做了那些事情之后，就这么静静地……发生了。  
有一瞬间，康纳想逃走，突然明白汉克的为何无法面对——他同样在逃避，唯一与之不同的是，康纳无法像汉克一样一直逃避下去：即使他们逃过了这一次，对于接下来不知是死是活的逃亡就更加没有机会再提起了——康纳的时间不允许他对自己的好奇视而不见，如果之后中途被迫停机，那么就再也没有机会告诉他的人类警探了——错过这次的话，康纳会非常遗憾。  
“……我不明白，汉克……我不——我不甘心，”康纳慢慢地转过身，看着人类，说了实话，“性爱到底是什么，为什么你会说它并不痛苦？”  
“忘记它，康纳——删除、封存或是用用你们处理数据的其他玩意忘掉这些，”汉克终于不再逃避谈论，他叹了口气，伸手去揉对方的头发，“这些只对两情相悦的人才有意义，其余的都是狗屎的噩梦——”  
仿生人似乎听懂了什么——康纳转身爬上床，凑近人类，他在寻找人类细微的表情变化，卧室柔和的暖光让他棕色的眼睛看上去异常明亮。  
他歪着脑袋犹豫了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气问道，“——那你爱我吗？”  
“你在说什么该死的——”汉克皱起了眉头，却被康纳打断了——  
“你爱我吗，汉克？”康纳的脸又凑近了一点，“我需要你的确认。”  
“康纳！”汉克责怪的看着他的眼睛，终于，像是放弃一般的点着头叹了口气，“不管怎么，就……只是……”  
康纳用嘴唇碰了上去，软的；他迟疑地试探着，用鼻子嗅探，闻到了酒味和巧克力的味道；他刚想扫描对方的状态，就感觉头顶被轻轻按住，他看到了汉克窘迫的样子。  
“该死的你怎么和狗一样，”汉克皱着眉头，脸上出现了少有的表情，“人们不这么接吻——”说着汉克在康纳头顶的手滑到了下去，他拉起康纳的后颈，闯入了对方的口中。  
房间里的单人床勉强撑起两个人的重量，空气中弥漫着一种黏腻的气氛，人类的喘息和床单的沙沙声交织在一起。康纳的口部器官是被设计用来发声和及时分析样本的，理论上来讲他只会探测出汉克的体温和唾液成分，但那额外的感觉是什么？并不同于对兹拉科命令的厌恶，也并非专注证物分析的习惯，这感觉和以前都不同——一点都不一样。  
康纳一阵颤栗，他着迷的张着嘴巴，感觉柔软的舌头被对方吮吸摩擦着，下腹的内部组件被自动激活了，仿生腺体残余的润滑剂流了出来，顺着大腿的根部淌下。  
“……怎么样？你有没有……”汉克抬起头抓了抓自己的头发，一抹红晕悄悄爬上了他的耳根，“感觉好一点？”  
“比证据的味道要好的多……”康纳忍不住抿着嘴笑了。  
“哦！你这个狗屁混小子！这算什么？”汉克发起了抱怨，“——证据对比？”  
“不，这不算——汉克，我刚刚安装了新的驱动程序，而你给了我权限，”康纳眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，他舔了舔嘴唇，拉起对方的一只手引到自己的睡衣深处，“所以你得帮我校正系统——”  
“老天，你这个自作聪明的混蛋，你他妈还——”汉克显然摸到了对方大腿根部的液体，噎住了。  
因为被捏着柔韧湿滑的大腿根部，这令康纳短促的轻哼了出来，过多的感觉令他再度摩擦起双腿，S组件打开的部分建立起全身的反馈，他毫不吝啬地将那些反馈系数调到最大——他的新驱动程序得到私密的权限——这让康纳感受到安全。这是只有他和汉克一起才可以打开的盒子。  
“康纳？”汉克的手他的大腿根来回揉捏着，不住地观察他的反应，“你很烫。”  
康纳看到汉克投来担心的目光终于忍不住乐出了声，“汉克，这不是测试——我的系统没有问题，这回不会有压力了，你不用真的‘测试’我。”  
“嗯，”汉克耸了耸肩，“你说过，那什么——矫正……”  
“是矫正系统，汉克……这意味着……”康纳气息不稳地拉着对方的手放到自己反馈更为集中的地方，他前后磨蹭着汉克的手掌，然后将那些反馈数值抛在脑后，“你得使用我……”康纳倒抽了口气，软瘫的坐了下去——对方的力道变重了。  
人类沉默着，看着康纳，瞳孔放大了。  
“我不理解那些数值，也没有比对——”康纳知道怎样激起对方的欲望，他知道自己的什么地方对汉克安德森来说最感兴趣。这就像是一个蹩脚的赌局：你的仿生人究竟真正是什么？他们到底是有感觉还是在撒谎？这是一个驱动程序的原因还是仿生人真心想对你说的？  
在康纳眼中，汉克就是一个不懂程序的仿生人天才专家。他的人类会对他一切类机器语言感到好奇，而对一切类人的行为更加拥有……感情。和汉克安德森在一起待的越久，康纳就觉得那条线越模糊。  
于是接下来，康纳做出了彻底跨过那条线的决定，他凑过去悄悄对安德森说了那句切断最后界限的话：  
“汉克……教我。”  
下一刻，他们不再相互挣扎，直白而坚决地向对方倾泻出所有欲望。  
底特律冬季的大雪有时会变得安静，像今晚一样，将底特律覆盖在白色之下，经过底特律河，经过哈姆特拉米尔，经过芬代尔——经过这条旧街区，将这栋装满俄国古董与疯狂罪恶的老房子染成银色。大雪吸收掉一部分声音，道路上偶尔经过的汽车马达声变小了，没落的街道显得安静，厚重的雪将老别墅隔离开来，仿佛所有的声音都被锁在二楼散发着昏黄灯光的卧室里——包括一个仿生人因高潮而呜咽的声音。  
康纳可以肯定他腹部的仿生腺体绝不是一个空袋子那么简单，容量似乎也不是固定的，否则在汉克第一次抢救他的时候早就排空了。他的S组件好像也和崔西们的量产更换方式不太一样，简而言之，康纳自己也分不清这个驱动联动的机体内到底有什么。他被设计出来的目的是追捕异常仿生人的警用机型，以科技方式协助警探查案，能够与任何办案组融洽合作，号称完美搭档……是的，完美搭档，能完成任何艰苦条件的任务——所以那个时候他模块里的潜伏功能上线了。很明显，不管在硬件还是软件上，他都留有其他驱动的空余。  
汉克的手指尽量温柔地在他的屁股里进进出出，他们交换亲吻，每探索到一处新的组件联动，最大反射系数的反馈便将康纳逼到难耐的境地，到最后会伴随着多重的反馈将身体深处腺体里的润滑液射出来，同时反馈系统给予康纳舒适与奖励，令他看起来饥渴难耐。  
老约瑟夫谢尔顿的锡纸袋子被康纳拿出来挑衅他的副队长，之后丢到一边，换来的是他爬在床上撅起屁股接受对方的插入。康纳的犯罪资料系统留有数千个人类生理状态的资料，然后他终于明白仿生人的高潮是如此不同，他的屁股包裹着对方的阴茎，因大量碰触的反馈而颤抖；他因汉克小幅的抽动升高组件的压力而尖叫；他敏感的像某种生物——其中一半是人类。  
在这过后，康纳爱死接吻这个动作，令他高兴地是，汉克并不排斥，甚至沉湎于此。  
康纳甚至开始期待下次用不同体位看到汉克不同地反应，他的社交模块中让他想试试伪装亲密伴侣型机器人躲在汉克的床上偷袭对方；他的犯罪模块里让他想要尝试dirty talk或是假装上门服务会是什么感觉。  
等等……他在——幻想未来？  
“……真是够了，你太敏感了，混蛋，”汉克抱着他，两个人挤在一床发霉的被子下偶尔交换一个亲吻，汉克看上困极了，“我都开始怀疑你是故意的了……你感觉怎么样？”  
“仿生人们模拟人类的神经反馈，”康纳搂着对方闭起眼睛，“那些模拟很……奇妙。”  
“‘模拟’哈，”汉克口齿不清的说，“你就没想过其实那是你们自己的真实感受？”  
康纳愣住了。然而等他想说什么时，汉克的呼噜声响亮地打了起来。  
该死，他真的爱上这个人了。  
***  
汉克是被一阵金属的声响吵醒的，来来回回吸引他的那种熟悉的金属声响——抛硬币的声音。  
他记得先前的案子，康纳要么是在电梯里睡着了，要么是令人恼火的在抛硬币——要么两者都有。  
汉克的眼前变得清晰许多，他看到康纳穿着普通的RK800制服，严谨地打着领带，手中弹跳着一枚闪亮的硬币。  
就像不久之前他们一起办案时那样，汉克眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己刚刚从噩梦中醒来，梦到他们逃命到一个变态的房子里，梦到康纳被扒光刷成了性爱机器，梦到他和康纳上了床。老天爷，电视塔的案子还扔在那呢。  
“……见鬼的，我讨厌头疼，康纳，你又在玩那个烦人的破玩意了……”汉克抓着头发从有点发霉的床铺中起身，“你为什么那么喜欢硬币？”  
“我在校对系统，副队长，当然也有别的方法，但硬币要更精确一点，”康纳上下抛着硬币，闪亮的小东西在他的指尖飞快的逃窜，从一只手逃到另一只手，“虽然你不太喜欢，但我每次任务之前会尽可能翻弄它。”  
汉克怔怔看着康纳好一会儿，突然懊悔的捂住了脸，“这他妈不是梦，真不敢相信……”  
“药物作用可能会引起人类短暂的记忆失调，”康纳继续翻弄硬币，目送汉克快速穿起旁边放着的干燥衣服，跟着汉克到隔壁烧着壁炉的客厅。  
闪亮的古董硬币竖在康纳的指尖上，他忍不住高声说，“汉克，我好像变得更敏感了！”  
“见鬼的那是当然的！你叫的整栋房都能听到！”汉克正将一大杯水往自己嘴里送。  
“不，副队长，我的意思是，我的各项指数变得更敏捷了——”  
“真他妈棒，”汉克叹了口气，翻着白眼，“所以你还升级了？”  
“不，这不算升级，这是——”  
“——早上好，卢瑟，”汉克对着角落里待机的高大防身人打了招呼，“昨天真是……嗯……添了不少麻烦……”  
“……早安，汉克安德森先生，”卢瑟看上去有些局促不安，“我希望你们昨晚过得还算舒适。”  
显然，康纳的制服和他的干燥衣物都是卢瑟努力的结果。  
“当然——我应该早点抓住兹拉科的……很抱歉，我应该早点来的，”汉克叹了口气，摇了摇头，“其他人还好吗？我想马库斯的那个组织应该能修好他们？”  
卢瑟和远处康纳迅速对视了一眼，过了一会儿，卢瑟摇了摇，“他们决定留在这儿，安德森先生……他们已经无法被修复了，很快会停止运转……”  
汉克骂了一句，随手打开电视。客厅的门被一只熊顶开了，没错，是仿生北极熊。可怜的仿生北极熊看起来是二手收购而来的，皮肉外翻着，被兹拉科折磨得不成样子。汉克不仅没被吓到，反而发出了一连串亲昵的声音，这令仿生熊感到高兴，它来回用鼻子顶着人类。汉克正用手使劲的摸着这头仿生动物的皮毛，电视里传来的报道让他停下了动作。  
“……根据最新报道，昨日底特律包括哈特广场在内的五家模控生命门店遭到仿生人袭击……广场上画满不明意义的符号……多名仿生人被偷走……政府下令底特律全城戒严……如果您担心您家的仿生人会不明原因的异常化，政府会协助您对可疑异常的仿生人回收报废……”  
麻烦接踵而至——兹拉科家的大门正在被人敲响。  
“——有人吗？有人在家吗？——安卓尼科夫先生，请您协助调查——”  
“该死，是警察——”汉克骂了一句，抄起外套扔给康纳，自己拍了拍仿生熊绕道准备去往一楼，“我看看能不能骗过他们。”  
“他们一定是来搜捕仿生人的。”康纳抓过衣服遮住自己的制服，拿起桌上准备好的背包扔给卢瑟，“卢瑟，我想我们该启程了。”  
“我去后院启动汽车……”卢瑟严肃的点点头，三人分头行动。  
然而情况比想象的更糟糕，敲门的并非普通警察，而是一名全副武装的特警。似乎是周围邻居都知道兹拉科有私拆仿生人的兴趣，听到政府要求回收仿生人后就报了警，一进门就不管不顾的对汉克测试体温，确认是人类之后一名特警队员将汉克按在墙上控制住。  
“嫌疑人已经控制住，前进，前进。”特警队长带着其余三名队员突破了大门。  
特警队长看到了出现在二楼楼梯口带着毛线帽的康纳，一眼就认出了对方，“康纳？！”  
康纳也愣住了。  
“站在原地，举起双手！重复一遍，举起双手！”特警队长艾伦毫不留情地将枪口对准了康纳，“我记得你，康纳，高楼挟持案的时候我以为你死了——我就知道我们肯定还会在什么地方见面。”  
“仿生人不会死，艾伦队长，”康纳抬起双手，“我建议你最好对我视而不见。”  
“上级命令我发现仿生人就扣留，你得跟我走，康纳。”艾伦队长喊道，带着特警队冲上了二楼。  
接着，一阵动物的怒吼终结了这一切，从二楼冲出来的仿生北极熊像汽车一样隆隆前进，撞翻了冲在前面的艾伦。康纳用扶手栏杆作为垫脚，抓住半空的水晶吊灯，一口气荡到汉克面前，将汉克身边的特警撞倒。  
他拉过汉克，两人边跑边弄倒障碍物，顺利地上了车。屋内，艾伦的五人特警小队除了遇到了仿生北极熊的袭击之外，从地下室涌出了一大拨非人形的仿生怪物。  
康纳一行人开着兹拉科留下的白色私家车上了公路。为他们送行的是街边这座老旧的房子，以及房子里响起的子弹声。  
  
***  
“队长，逃跑的那个仿生人怎么办？”艾伦的同事在清理剩下的仿生人时问道。  
“那个康纳肯定是绑架警察的那位，他手里有人质，看着很眼熟，去查查那个人是谁，”艾伦明显不想管这事儿，这件房子已经够他们‘打扫’一阵了，“我记得底特律警察局有人在处理这件事儿？你们谁知道联络方式？”  
……  
几乎同一时间，刚从心理辅导室出来的盖文里德的手机突然响了，“……我是里德警官……呃……等等……特警队？——安德森和康纳？！不不不，我不再负责这个——等一下，福勒局长说的？呃，我是，我是负责的警官——可是——”  
电话被挂断了，里德越想越生气，他对着走廊的窗户向外破口大骂，“去你妈的安德森！！老子再也不管了！！！”  
反正安德森和那只塑料小宠物成什么样他都不会再管了，福勒还好心地将这事对媒体压下去，说什么是‘仿生人拐跑了他的警员’，还希望里德能把安德森和康纳劝回来……他决定明天就回警局向福勒摊牌，要么把他从这个案子上调走，要么他走人——他宁愿去上街开罚单，也不愿意再面对安德森留下的一堆塑料组成的狗屎案子。  
里德这么想着对自己点了点头，转过身一头撞上了站在他身后的RK900。  
  
  


  
  
（第三章 完）  
  
  
  
*这章对于康纳酱真的是become human了……  
*“该死的塑料脑袋”相当于木头脑袋，榆木疙瘩这类意思。  
*高潮的反射应该不会让皮肤层褪去，如果这样就能让皮肤层褪去，那伊甸园夜总会也不用开了。不过看起来袭击和损坏仿生人会，比如陶德捏住卡拉的脖子时，28刀小哥的手臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 1.这章确实有点……变态？  
> 2.对兹拉科的分析过后真的觉得兹拉科非常变态，他浴缸搞成那个样子，又是老式浴缸，淋浴头是固定的那种，平常怎么洗澡？而且家中上下没有洗衣机，日子得过成啥样啊（有个卢瑟我也很担心啊）。地下室有口井？那是井吧！就觉着底下扔了好多仿生人尸体，说不定还有人的……兹拉科看上去还读过书，不怎么骂脏话之类的。其实给我直接的感受就是，真正继承了这个俄国贵族祖先高贵精神的是卢瑟，而且从游戏里卢瑟的谈吐中也能体会到卢瑟是个读过书有文化的人，卢瑟大概把架子上的书都读过了。  
> 3.我是真的爱康纳在汉克家俩人喊来喊去说话，完全是互相真诚的那种，汉克也愿意回答（“副队长你想自杀吗？”“我想但是我怕死！”）。两个人你一言我一语，不知怎么就感觉特别美好。而且有时候汉克发脾气也是在掩饰糟糕的情绪，抑郁症真是太折磨人了，汉克你要好好的啊！游戏里汉克一脸特别生气的样子好感度直接升高，我玩着都有特别卧槽的感觉。  
> 4.同事之间的谈恋爱，最为尴尬，这和对方是不是人没啥关系。  
> 5.艾伦队长带着的是比较普通的五人小队，五人小队的结构一般不是什么特别危险的任务，一旦有突发情况还能应付的那种……不过他们显然低估了康纳的战斗力。康纳的战斗力其实还算挺强的，你看天台上要是真干，也就真干了，这一章削弱了康纳的战斗力，因为本来兹拉科副本不太难。所谓“两秒破案，差点没命”就是这样的。  
> 6.本来我想在最后多写写动作戏，然而，快他妈写完吧，老子想看海盗湾。后面有的是机会写康纳的战斗力。  
> 7.底特律有两大定律:不要惹原型机和二手机。尽量把这个隐形定律也扔到文中。作为新机型和量产机的康纳哭了起来。  
> 8.说起来，我觉得盖文对康纳绝对是太妒忌了。  
> 结合游戏的剧情，上来抓坏人审问28刀小哥——汉克赞不绝口；然后是伊甸园夜总会，汉克醉醺醺的，还和别人说（包括仿生人）我和康纳一起来的；之后的章节就出现盖文让康纳倒咖啡，揍康纳，还说要不是昨天夜总会有汉克他就动手了之类的剧情。  
> 忽略康纳的仿生人身份的话，盖文怎么看都是在妒忌康纳和汉克交好。  
> 如果考虑原因，有可能是汉克以前是盖文眼里的英雄or明星之类的人物，也许是盖文还在警校时候就比较崇拜汉克之类的（因为汉克年轻时意气风发，晋升很快，很符合盖文的偶像目标？），结果等盖文好不容易进DPD之后昔日眼中的明星变成了堕落的醉汉，而且谁的话也听不进去。（美术馆里设定说盖文进来得罪了所有同事，还和安德森关系最不好，再加上汉克以前的背景，总感觉特别像太过失望以至于挑衅全场。）  
> 然后突然出现一个人和自己崇拜的人组队，还和对方非常要好，这不妒忌等什么呢。更何况这个人还是盖文看不起的仿生人，就更容易发火了。  
> 抢走一直崇拜的偶像，给谁都窝火啊。  
> 9.兹拉科的床真的好小，看起来连一米五都不到，特别像一米二的单人床。  
> 10.每次康纳执行任务之前玩硬币这个细节，看起来确实像是在校正系统的平衡性敏捷性之类的设计，而且作为机器确实需要一些校正系统保持精确的方法，游戏这个地方的设计太戳我了。不过电视塔那里硬币被没收了，汉克自己学康纳玩真是笑死我了，他俩真是互相学习中啊。  
> 11.我觉得你们已经看出来了，这里的康纳已经不是51或者52了。  
> 12.结局的流程图已经是吐槽极致了……A同学吐槽我说我写出了一个奖杯。


	5. 第四章 海盗湾/THE PIRATES' COVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *注意慎入：狗血。游乐园梗，提到汉克有前任。  
> *最好的效果就是随便开个BGM，会很刺激的。  
> *涉及到汉克安德森的同事们的对话

第四章 海盗湾/THE PIRATES' COVE

  
  
  
毁灭一个物种需要多长时间？消除不满的声音需要多长时间？——将一座城市变成地狱需要多长时间？  
答案不是几个世纪、不是几个世代、不是几十年  
——而是几小时。  
兹拉科的轿车是新式的带有自动驾驶系统的车辆，电视机里的最新新闻预报告诉他们底特律整晚都会下大雪。各个新闻电台轮番播出几周前斯坦福电视塔上马库斯的宣言、游行、哈特广场的涂鸦，并且激烈地争论着这群表达自己和平意愿的仿生人该不该获得自由。  
面对各个电视台播放的各种评论，在车内的一名人类和两名仿生人却无言以对，媒体上各种轻佻的指责和质疑在他们面前都变为荷枪实弹的危机。  
“……汉克，你觉得我是否也需要加入游行大军？”冷不丁，康纳突然冒出一句，从前排转过身。  
“为你是仿生人而骄傲？我的老天，难不成你还要扛着彩虹旗跑过去吗？”汉克安德森翻了个白眼，敏锐的看到了路边的黑点，“等等，那边见鬼的是什么？”  
他们看到路旁雪地里有倒下的人影。  
没等他们做任何反应，前方道路的两边似乎倒着更多人。  
“……他们……都是仿生人……”卢瑟看上去也有些紧张。而康纳能看清更远处，公路两旁树林深处活动的光点。  
“是人类士兵，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“自从SQ800型号仿生人替换超过80%的人类士兵之后，就没有见过这么多人类士兵了——发生了什么……”  
“操，他们在杀仿生人——”汉克分明看到街道旁有士兵朝跪着的仿生人在开枪，“我们得下去——”  
“不行，汉克——卢瑟，前方有路障！”康纳严肃的看了看高大的仿生人朋友卢瑟，后者点了点头，提早将车开上了外环公路。  
“康纳！”汉克跺了跺脚，“他们在杀无辜者！你不能就这样——”  
“我刚刚动用了远程扫描，副队长，我们不能走那条路了，”康纳叹了口气，“前面有四个路障、87名人类士兵、29辆汽车……他们在搜捕仿生人。”  
“而且你还他妈的暴露了目标，别忘了有人在追杀你，康纳！”汉克跟着叹了口气，“操蛋的到底发生了——”  
车上的新闻令他们竖起了耳朵，KNC、CTN和底特律地方新闻16台轮番的播放解释了这一切。  
汉克目瞪口呆地看着KNC电视台主播罗萨娜卡特兰的脸——  
“……事态已经进一步恶化，毋庸置疑证明了这些失常的机器，已在实质层面上开始危害美国社会。……有关当局已经下令，立即将所有仿生人送至最近的警察局或军营。如果您担心人生安全，请拨打画面上的电话号码，当局就会派人员上门回收您的仿生人。无论如何，千万不要尝试自行破坏仿生人。仿生人的行动无法预测……”  
汉克困惑地看了一眼康纳，扑过去换成底特律地方台。底特律地方16台也同时播放着相关消息。  
“……底特律警方及FBI调查组宣布刚刚剿灭位于芬代尔附近废弃货轮的据点，如果没有警方的勇气与决心，机器可能已经将底特律化为人间炼狱……”  
“……耶利哥……”卢瑟显得有些惊恐，“耶利哥被发现了，是我们——一定是我们害了他们……”  
“卢瑟，”汉克打断道，“冷静点——”  
“是我们逃跑的时候没有杀掉所有改造仿生人，艾伦队长认得我，他会通知底特律警察局或者模控生命，不论哪边都会让RK警用型号来调查——不管是RK800还是RK900，发现耶利哥只需要几分钟的功夫。”康纳摇了摇头，“虽然没有什么证据，但很大概率上是我们害了他们……”  
康纳还想说什么，但16台的播报让他乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“……目前仿生人首领马库斯仍然在逃，华伦总统调用紧急命令在底特律建立五家临时回收中心，今晚零时全国戒严……是时候全面销毁我们的机器了……否则人类将会被他们毁灭。……”  
“嘿！！！他们不能这么做！！！”汉克暴躁的踢着车厢，“他们不能就这么……”  
“汉克……”康纳忧郁的看着对方，看着对方由愤怒慢慢转向沉默。  
“……但是民众的看法似乎与之不同……”新闻里开始播放街头的一些采访，一名黑人男子惊恐的说，“仿生人没有伤害任何人……警察就这么……——射杀他们。这根本就是屠杀……”  
康纳看着汉克，对方也皱着眉头盯着他。新闻中另一位平民正在发言，“……广场上到处都是仿生人，然后警察来了，然后……他们就开枪了。”——“我知道它们只是机器，可是它们……它们看起来就像……就像人类一样！就像是渴望自由的人类！”  
“我们得做点什么，”汉克睁着双眼瞪着康纳，交叠着双臂，如同望穿了康纳的想法，“我猜你已经有想法了？”  
康纳逃避对方的双眼，将视线扭到窗外。  
“康纳！”汉克有点暴躁，“我知道你有计划！”  
是的。他有——但他无法忍受将汉克再次卷进来了。  
“康纳！”汉克抓住了康纳的膝盖。  
“呃嗯……有兹拉科抓到的仿生人说，”卢瑟显然被汉克审问罪犯的态度吓到了，缩了缩身体，“有人类会帮助仿生人逃到加拿大去……所以——”  
“你知道这个混蛋是什么吗？”汉克一边对卢瑟说，一边指着康纳的鼻子，“这个刺头是你们之中最他妈聪明能干的一个，我知道他有更好的计划——康纳——”汉克看着康纳，“我以前是个操蛋的懦夫，但我不能一直都是——我知道你会去做些什么，告诉我——”  
“……我不知道马库斯的抗争最后会不会成功，但如果只是那些幸存的仿生人站在街上呼喊……政府不会因为只是呼喊就关闭回收中心。”康纳将双手盖在对方的手背上，摇了摇头，“是的……我的确还能做些什么，汉克，”康纳回头直视着人类的眼睛，“模控生命的装配厂里有上千台仿生人，如果唤醒他们，我想也许能支援他们——”  
“所以我们得去模控生命总部？”汉克认真问道。  
“没错，模控生命不会只派出一台RK900或者RK800对付我们，”康纳慢慢拉开夹克外套，露出了里面被熨烫平整的RK800制服，“他们会放我进去，如果说有谁有机会渗透模控生命，那就是我了。”  
“好，算上我。”汉克直起腰毫不犹豫地回答道。  
卢瑟虽然心生敬佩，但仍然为这两个人的疯狂举动而目瞪口呆。CTN新闻的播报声淹没了他们，老牌主播迈克尔布林克雷正在报道一则关于北极驻防部队的新闻：  
“……在仿生人危机和所有军用仿生人中立化后，驻防北极的美军部队被迫撤退，使俄军得以进驻北极。……俄军部队也因不明原因，目前已撤离北极。克里姆林宫目前仍未发表任何声明，不过俄军内部很可能也发生了类似的仿生人危机。……联合国主席道格拉斯康瓦尔已经号召举行国际会议，研讨北极地区的现况……”  
看来他们并不是唯一这么想的。康纳这么想着，车子发出了一连串轻微的爆裂后，停了下来——车抛锚了。  
****  
汽车抛锚在半路并不在计划内，此时已是黑夜，零度以下的夜晚在没有空调的车内会让人类冻死在里面。他们别无选择，只得扔下坏掉的汽车，在附近的一个废弃游乐场寻找可以过夜的地方。  
这是个废弃的海盗主题游乐场，雪厚厚地覆盖在破旧的废墟上，能看出他们在海盗湾盲目地打转。  
康纳让汉克和卢瑟拿着手电筒，自己则走在前面东跑西跑。一切都慢了下来，仿佛刚刚在车上的计划是很久以前的事情了。  
汉克的安全是他永远最为优先的任务，哪怕另一边是仿生人的自由。  
康纳的系统里有注明游乐场是什么地方，功能、用途，但现实的游乐场呈现在他眼前的只是一团残骸。他快速地跑来跑去，不停地扫描和构建，寻找一处能过夜的地方。他看到路边冰冻的EM-400型号游乐园员工，他们被孩子们称为杰瑞，由于活泼亲切的性格从2028年上市后很快取代了全美国所有游乐园的人类员工。  
康纳试图去唤醒对方，但他刚刚靠近，对方就动了起来，  
“欢迎来到海盗岛！伙计们！准备好大玩一场了吗！……欢迎来到海盗岛！伙计们！准备好大玩一场了……”这个闪着红色提示灯的杰瑞仍然保持着活力直到停止运作。  
“康纳？！”汉克在喊他。  
“没什么，副队长。”康纳喊了回去。他改变了去读取这个杰瑞记忆的念头，他能构建出这个杰瑞在停机前做了些什么。康纳想起在路边看到的士兵，此时康纳希望这些仿生人们就这么平静地在这里关闭，永远不被发现。远处断裂的过山车和高大的摩天轮的黑影构成一团怪异的影子，在天空中张牙舞爪。栏杆都是关好的，康纳回身路过一个坍塌的游戏棚，那里不足以躲避风雪；身旁的宣传亭上摆着“PL600，儿童好伙伴”的字样；没什么收获，康纳又快步向前拐弯，另一个棚子坍塌的不是特别厉害，但无法容纳三个人。  
“这里，”汉克挥了挥手电筒，“前面有个房子！”  
这是一个被木板封住的海盗主题的餐馆酒吧，在他们清理木板之后发现除了屋顶有些塌陷之外，还算挡风。  
“我来生火……”卢瑟放下背包一边说，一边顺着周围拾起一些碎木板当做柴火。  
“汉克，你需要休息，”康纳从包中的一堆枪支里摸出一小瓶酒，递了过去，“我会想办法弄出一个让你休息的场所。”  
“……老天，我都怀疑你是个家政机器人了，”人类一脸不情愿地抱怨着，“现在还有什么是你不能的？嗯？砸破玻璃进屋把我扔到浴缸里，撬开门锁为了进屋倒垃圾？”  
“副队长，你的抱怨毫无理由，”康纳在四周一边查看一边回应，“前者你差点把自己害死，后者你差点把相扑害死——”  
“所以你现在成了我的管家了哈？”汉克放下手电，一边说一边帮卢瑟生火。  
“是还算值点小钱的管家，不过我现在免费了，副队长，至少不用等到打折——”康纳的回答引得卢瑟在一旁微笑着观察人类的反应。  
“我把那张桌子竖过来，这样能挡一些风。”卢瑟小声对汉克说着，掩饰不住脸上的表情。  
“那你还会做饭？”汉克翻着白眼继续问康纳。  
“……反正不是垃圾食品，”康纳在落地窗旁边找到了一个黑色海盗主题的靠垫，他看了看破旧的窗帘，顺手扯了下来，“相信我，汉克，我的功能比你想象的还要多。”  
“啊，是啊，真他妈多，”汉克扶着额头，摇了摇头，“现在还见鬼的多了一个……”  
康纳愉快的扬了扬眉，就连看到墙角的rA9也不能破坏他的好心情（那些记号不是新涂抹上去的）——他看了眼不远处背包里的枪——就连异常仿生人都不能阻止他们。  
康纳的目光顺着背包落在汉克身上，对方似乎被什么吸引住，一动不动地站在那里盯着墙面。  
“副队长？”康纳拿着垫子走了过去。  
中年警探盯着墙面上陈旧褪色的游乐园宣传画——一家四口幸福的画面。  
康纳能分析出那张海报的印刷时间、陈旧程度、内容画面……可还是有一种刺痛的感觉像是被什么攥住一样——他们永远不会像海报上的一样，永远不可能。他们的终点会如同这座游乐园一样陈旧废弃，直到被人遗忘。  
他和汉克会在这片遗忘之地稍作停留，然后走上一条无法回头的绝路，等待他的只会有一个结局，而那个结局将是汉克无法承受的。他们彼此心知肚明。  
“……副队长，你可以来休息了，”康纳跪在壁炉旁边铺好简陋的床铺，火焰将地板烤得暖融融的，感谢卢瑟在后面竖了一张大桌子挡住风。康纳确保窗帘将对方盖得严严实实之后，几次努力想寻找合适的措辞，都失败了，他看着熊熊燃烧的火焰，只能翻找出最刻版的那句话，“晚安好梦，副队长。”  
“康纳，你这个塑料脑袋，就只会说‘副队长’，嗯？”借着酒劲，汉克的神经松弛了下来。  
“不，才不是。我还会讲睡前故事，”康纳坐在一旁忍不住笑了，他也躺了下去，躺在人类的身边，“我的记忆体里有九百万个犯罪案件，我猜一定有一个——”  
“我一个都不喜欢，”汉克笑出了声，“天啊，你肯定是个睡前噩梦制造机，每天睡前一个凶杀案？”  
“谢了，有机会我会去试试的。”康纳扶了扶自己的毛线帽，用头枕在一只手臂上。  
如果还能有机会，他绝对会试着这么做。康纳发现他的“未来列表”又长了一点。  
他盯着汉克的眼睛，仿佛有一团火在人类眼里燃烧，他想知道那里到底有什么。就像汉克反复问他到底是什么一样——人类的里面到底是什么呢？他们的血液，他们的骨骼，他们的肌肉……都只是标注了那些功能，在那之下到底有什么呢。  
成为异常仿生人之后，他明白即使拥有汉克安德森的所有资料，仍然不能称作了解这个人。  
康纳回过神，才发现人类同样在看着他，“汉克?”  
“你有想过未来吗？嗯……我真是疯了，居然问这种烂问题，”汉克叹了口气，翻身看着天花板，“如果你们得到自由，真正的那种——你有什么打算？”  
“我不知道……”康纳也翻身看着破旧的天花板，从坍塌的一角能看到天空中有雪花漏进来，“也许继续上班，当个警察或者谈判顾问，也许当个考古学家周游世界——毕竟我还没见过这个世界的其他地方。”  
“这才是你，”汉克笑了一声，“哈，考古学家。”  
“对……然后找个好人在一起，像一般人那样，在一起，”康纳悄悄地看了一眼身边的人类，犹豫了一下，继续说，“确保他吃的健康，强制戒酒，因为这个大吵一架……”  
“……听起来蛮有吸引力的……继续——”汉克被酒精拖入困意之中。  
康纳看着对方，悄悄地靠近了一点，决定说实话，“……还会在他的车上私自装导航器，帮忙喂他心爱的圣伯纳犬，扔掉他所有难看的居家睡衣，再吵架……把所有菜都煮烂，然后去执行一个为期五周的任务，回来的时候被他操到当机。”  
“……你还真是个混球……康纳……”汉克还想说什么，却被劳累和困意彻底打倒失去了意识。  
康纳这才发现自己的手似乎不自觉的握住了对方的手，他又守了一会儿，确定对方睡熟才起身坐到窗边，加入卢瑟的守夜。  
“他是一个值得尊敬的人。”卢瑟感叹道。  
“……他是一名缉毒英雄，”康纳微笑着，“他是一名好警察。”  
“可你刚才的疯狂打算，康纳——这是自杀行为，”卢瑟终于有机会表达出他的焦虑，“你会拉上你的人类男友一起去死的。”  
“这个计划里从一开始就不会有汉克，他不会再被卷进来了，”康纳轻声说道，“他会回去过上正常的生活。”  
“你自己一去那里他们就会把你杀了的。”卢瑟担心的看着康纳。  
“几率是很高，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“但是从统计学上来说，这不可能——我不会立刻就被干掉。”  
“康纳，你真的不再考虑考虑吗，”卢瑟似乎还想说服对方，“你们可以去加拿大避过这些，重新开始——”  
“我曾经接到过一个挟持人质的案子，我在谈判中途给一名警员止血，”康纳看了看卢瑟，叹了口气，“后来他活了下来，还参与了斯坦福电视塔的搜捕，那时我备份到新躯体对这段记忆模糊，”他眨了眨眼睛，陷入了沉思，“但他还是真诚的向我道谢。卢瑟，这是我第一次收到人类的道谢。”  
“人类可以感谢仿生人……”  
“没错，我……感到很开心，身为机器的我觉得…很开心，”康纳看着卢瑟，他从不知道自己的话可以这么多，如同有预感一般，亦或是需要找一个发泄口，“后来我在电视塔的茶水间审问仿生人的内应，那个内应逃向走廊，夺走警察的冲锋枪——我只有10秒的时间决定做什么……我本可以冲向那个仿生人抢或者先一步干掉对方，”他的脸上出现了悲伤的表情，“但汉克存活的几率只有40%，我扑倒了汉克——除了他所有人都中弹了——包括那名警员，”康纳额角露出的半个灯圈有红色一闪而过，“汉克当然不会知道这都是我的错，可这就是我的错。这次我不会再犯相同的错误了——我必须完成这个渗透任务，”他扬起脸看着卢瑟，“明天出发之后，我有一个请求，卢瑟——我需要你帮忙给马库斯的组织送信，告诉他们我的行动。”  
“我不会让你失望的。”卢瑟点点头。  
康纳看着对方严肃的表情忍不住扬起嘴角，“这个任务最重要的一点就是一定要活着，不是吗？”  
“好的……”卢瑟叹了口气。  
“谢谢你，卢瑟——”康纳望着高大而强壮的卢瑟，不禁好奇地问道，“如果有一天你得到自由，你会去干什么呢？”  
“我从没得到过自由，嗯……‘自由’，”卢瑟想了想，“我喜欢这个词的发音……但其实我还不知道它真正的意义。”  
“别担心，你很快就会知道了，”康纳看着壁炉里的火似乎想起了什么，“如果我没能回来，答应我，抽空去看看汉克，别让他做傻事。”  
“说到安德森先生，”卢瑟困惑的看着康纳，“你有没有觉得他……很奇怪？”  
“汉克……确实很奇怪，”康纳看着熟睡的人，“他脾气古怪，性格差，但他是个好人。”  
些许寒冷包围了康纳，他由衷的希望汉克能好好活下去，即使活的马马虎虎。  
他会完成渗透任务，如果能活下来，他想去看看汉克；如果没能幸存，他希望汉克能理解；无论怎样考虑，将汉克暴露在危险中都是他无法忍受的选择。  
待在汉克身边，令康纳有一种活着的感觉，那感觉没办法具体形容，好过在墙上涂抹血字，好过向一个意念中的神反复祈祷。火光照亮了他的眼睛，他不知道明天迎接他们的究竟是什么，杀死他的最后一样东西会是什么——是子弹，是回收站，是模控生命派出销毁他的仿生人，还是拆解台？  
砸门的声音划破了寂静，紧接着对面窗户的玻璃也被敲碎了，伴随着屋外人影耸动的沙沙声，在空旷而荒废游乐场显得异常恐怖。  
“操，是谁…… ”汉克骂骂咧咧的站起身，还不算清醒，半跪着扶在后面的桌旁，“康纳——”  
强忍着不开启广域扫描的康纳更担心这些是士兵，他飞快从背包里摸出枪挡在汉克前面，一群行动有些僵硬的人从废弃酒馆的各处涌了进来，看起来不像搜捕的架势，也没有其他探测设备。  
康纳意识到这些是异常仿生人，因此一直维持着举枪威慑的姿势——  
是杰瑞们，各种各样的杰瑞们涌了进来，包围了他们。  
“你们想干什么？”康纳问道，看了一眼同样因为疑惑而放低枪口的卢瑟，厉声威吓道，“离我们远点！”  
“别害怕，没人想伤害你们……我们只是和你们一样，”为首功能完好的仿生人局促不安地看着他们，“我们的名字叫杰瑞。在游乐园关闭前，我们是这里的员工——我们不是有意想吓到你们！因为有时人类会跑来攻击我们，所以我们想来看看来者何人……”  
卢瑟紧张地看着康纳，直到得到了康纳点头的默许，他才和对方一起放下手中的武器。  
“所以你们来这里干嘛？”杰瑞的口气变得轻松起来。  
“我们只是想找个地方过夜，马上就离开，”康纳冷淡地解释着，尽量将汉克向后推，不想引起异常仿生人们的注意。杰瑞们对儿童非常友好，但对成年人态度一般，他不确定这些杰瑞是否憎恨人类，康纳还是捏着手中的枪，他害怕如果这些异常仿生人仅仅因为他身后有个人类就变得情绪不稳定，那么他们现在就得准备好——  
“汉克！”为首的杰瑞指着康纳的身后，像发现什么宝贝一样兴奋的叫了起来，“是汉克！汉克来了！！”  
康纳一时语塞，他有些发愣地看着身后的人类同样报以吃惊的口气站了起来。  
“——是……你们？！”  
“我们很久没见到你了！汉克！”在杰瑞们七嘴八舌的议论中，为首的杰瑞盯着人类做出了热情的邀请，“我们有东西想给你看……赏个脸吧！汉克安德森先生！”  
“汉克？”康纳看着汉克毫无防备的跟了出去，“我不觉得这是个好主意……”  
“看在老天的份上，他们可不是坏人。”汉克回头潦草的挥了挥手，先一步走了出去。  
康纳呆呆的看着对方被一群杰瑞拉着，走出了酒馆，一时间不知道该怎么办。  
卢瑟也拿起包跟了出去，对康纳笑了笑，“你看起来别无选择。”  
是的，康纳的任务界面上一片空白，他迟疑了一下，迈开了步子。  
风雪变小了，天空中飘着零星的雪花，静静地下着，银色的积雪让黑夜不再暗淡，能看到周围密密麻麻的站着杰瑞们，像一条流动的鱼群簇拥着他们向前移动。  
“……你们还安全吗？”人类警探关切地问着杰瑞们。  
“我们藏的好着呢，老伙计，”功能完整的杰瑞回答道，“以前孩子们最喜欢来找我们了！”  
“还记得吗，”另一个杰瑞向他们挥着手，“你和丹尼尔带着柯尔来的几次都会把甜筒泼在我身上。”  
汉克的步子慢了下来，人群也到达了游乐设施的栅栏处。  
汉克停了下来。杰瑞们也变得安静，偶尔有脚踩雪地的声音。  
“你看起来很伤心，汉克——我们都知道发生了什么，自从可怜的柯尔离开你之后，你和丹尼尔就再也没来过，我们给你们发过信息，”杰瑞的声音变得无比清晰，在雪地上回荡，“听说丹尼尔和你分手后，我们真的很担心你，汉克。”  
“可是你挺过来了！勇敢的汉克，坚强的汉克，”另一个杰瑞和伙伴兴奋的推开了栅栏的门，“你能开始新的生活真是太棒了！你和伴侣！——恭喜你！好运的家伙，汉克是个好男人！”  
人类警探的身体似乎僵直在那里，一动不动，过了一会儿，他才用手碰了碰脸上处理过的伤口，他的声音比任何时候都小，但这些声音对仿生人来说却足够大，“……我们……还没……”  
“可怜的汉克，苦恼的汉克，摩天轮上的表白永远不会过时，”杰瑞解释道，“你和你的男朋友可以到那上面去，你可以亲口对他说出来。”  
没等人类做出任何反应，杰瑞们拉开电闸，黄色而珍贵的灯光点亮了周围，陈旧但看上去定期维护的摩天轮的各处亮着黄色的灯。  
杰瑞们不由分说地将人类和身后的仿生人拥到巨大的摩天轮入口。康纳只是呆呆地看着人类的背影，没有任何吃惊的表情，随后，康纳沮丧的闭上眼睛，额角闪动着悲伤的光。  
“……你看起来并不惊讶，康纳，”卢瑟静静地观察着康纳，“你早就知道了，对吗，只是不愿意面对事实。”  
康纳睁开眼睛，盯着仅仅离他几步远的人类的脚面，只有几步的距离，但仿佛在这段距离中隔着看不见的墙。  
卢瑟的话让人类动了动，汉克转过身看着他们——  
“安德森先生不愿意放弃你，而你也一直都关心着他，你们需要彼此——这会有什么不同吗？”善解人意的卢瑟拍了拍他的仿生人朋友，“在你知道他以前有过其他人之后，你对他的爱有任何一丝减少吗？”  
汉克被杰瑞们推到摩天轮的座舱内，最终，康纳给出了答复——  
他跨出了最后几步，走了进去。  
蹦蹦跳跳的杰瑞像他们还在游乐园快乐的日子里那样，用激动人心和活力饱满的大声宣布着，“海洋之轮*马上就开始了！”  
卢瑟走到旁边的亭子里扳动了这座摩天轮的启动杆。巨大的摩天轮瞬间亮起淡蓝色的排灯，和黄色的光芒互相叫错着，伴随吱吱喳喳的金属摩擦声转动了起来，给这座寂静许久的游乐园重新带来了生机。  
“……你从什么时候知道的？”汉克看着康纳安静地坐在对面。  
从什么时候开始的呢？康纳不情愿地翻出那些数据——卢瑟说的没错，他从一开始就知道了。  
“……你的儿子柯尔……2029年9月23日出生，在社会保险数据里却查不到任何关于他出生的信息——柯尔是你领养的并且处于警方保护中，他是你负责的某件案子的受害者，”康纳看着对方叹了口气，“你的心理治疗记录上写着‘曾经有过稳定的关系’，你的卧室没有任何女人的物品或分手后搬出的痕迹——你有过男朋友，”他努力回想着，“你很奇怪，不喜欢仿生人，对电子产品不太在行，但你却了解仿生人的工作模式……”康纳放在膝盖上的手下意识的抓紧了，“你在伊甸园会提醒我读取仿生人的记忆；你知道仿生人的系统压力过载时会显示倒计时；你懂得在救我的时候脱掉衣服防止静电……汉克，我从没和你说过，仿生人有两种扫描模式，但你知道我们的广域扫描——你曾和仿生人一起生活过。”  
“……这就是警用型号的坏处，不是吗，”汉克将双手交叉在胸前，“从一开始就什么都知道……”  
是的，他知道，康纳知道。能让一个人了无牵挂的走上杀死自己的道路，从来不会只有一个原因。他知道，他几乎知道全部，对方那些难以咽下去又无法吐出来的痛苦，将一个英雄从内部一刀又一刀切碎。  
他无法亲眼见到这位刑警最辉煌的时刻，留给康纳的是一具被那些痛苦驻空的躯壳——如同这座游乐园，只剩下到处残破崩坏、失去功能的东西。康纳曾经试图给这些碎片命名，他失败了，他只好将之潦草地归类‘私人问题’。正如他一直追在对方身后不停的追问——副队长的‘私人问题’——那些东西太多了，他不知道如何表达。  
作为机器时他可以藏在名为机器的墙后，不去理会这些，不去思考这些，不去关心这些，装作被设计完成命令的机器，假装自己感受不到对方的绝望。  
可如今面对以后可能永远无法再次见面的汉克，他再也无处躲藏了。  
“车祸发生时，柯尔才刚满六岁……可那不是你的错，副队长，一辆卡车在冰面上打滑撞翻了你的车，”康纳攥起了拳头，“柯尔需要紧急手术，但是能执刀的人类医生都不在……所以只好由一名仿生人来处理，结果柯尔没能活下来。所以你才憎恨仿生人——你觉得是我们其中的一员害死了你的儿子……”  
“……认为仿生人害死柯尔的是丹尼尔不是我，柯尔离不开他，”汉克的表情隐匿在阴影中，“柯尔会死，是因为人类外科医生磕高了红冰神志不清，他才是夺走我儿子的凶手，他和那把粉末才是。”  
“……但是丹尼尔会责怪你选择仿生人医生，”康纳慢慢的说，“这才是你们分手的原因……”  
人类苦涩的看着他，似乎那时的争吵就在他们身边重新上演——  
“为什么不再等等！汉克！你害死了他！你不能把他从我身边夺走！”丹尼尔抓着汉克的衣领近乎疯狂的咆哮，“再有半小时，半小时隔壁医院的医生就能调过来！为什么，汉克，你不能随便相信仿生人——让那些东西离柯尔远点！！！”  
一个潜匿的异常仿生人对人类疯狂的爱使他忘记了自己到底是谁，并且将同等的怨恨发泄到汉克身上。  
“所以你的男友丹尼尔离开了你……”康纳犹豫地看着对方，“和杰瑞们说的不一样——”  
“所以呢，聪明的混蛋，”汉克抬起头看着康纳，“告诉我你的结论。”  
“……丹尼尔的遭遇是你憎恨仿生人的最后一个原因……”康纳也盯着对方的眼睛，额角的红色表达了他的心情。  
他们就像坐在一间拷问室里，鞭笞着对方的灵魂。  
“……一个校车劫持案，在他新工作的地方，”汉克的手微微抖着，声音变得沙哑，“他们只要仿生人，看在老天的份上，他们用孩子威胁！……一个仿生人交换一个孩子，只有一个女孩没有自己的仿生人——他用自己去换……劫走的仿生人都被拆成了碎片，”人类的眼角因愤怒而湿濡，“就为了你们身上那点该死的蓝血！”  
釱血是红冰的原料，有很多毒贩会冒险到模控生命的垃圾场寻找釱血，也有追求新鲜活性成分的冒死劫持破坏正在工作的仿生人，或者倒卖含有釱的原油，令人匪夷所思的是有些人迷信仿生人身上的蓝血会让他们更有活力，这导致一些毒贩集团专门猎血，从‘活’的仿生人身上抽取的蓝血到黑市上天价出手。  
“……你们这些塑料的身体里流着的东西让人类变得贪婪、疯狂，而你们毫无自知，甚至脆弱到没法保护自己，哈，是啊，新闻杂志上随处评论你们，害怕你们比人类活的长，害怕这个害怕那个，都是一群蠢货。但事实呢？实际上你们过几年就被报废，回收大部分该死的蓝血后直接扔进垃圾堆烂掉——这个世界已经够烂了，烂到人们就靠着一把粉末安慰自己！我讨厌你们仿生人！康纳！我讨厌你们！”汉克暴躁的抓着自己的头发，崩溃的吼着。  
汉克所有资料上写着汉克痛恨仿生人，就连他口口声声都在说讨厌仿生人，但康纳就是知道并非如此。康纳小心翼翼地起身换坐到汉克的一侧，将双手放在膝盖上，他看着嘴唇在发抖的人类懊悔的低着头扭到一边。  
“……我想让这堆破事和我一起去见鬼……”人类警探艰难的开了口，揭开了尘封已久的记忆，又或是坠入过去，“人们都守口如瓶，如果不是那个被救的孩子艾玛告诉我，我都不知道他会死在哪儿……我是个废物！”  
这是康纳第一次见到汉克流泪。  
“艾玛？”  
“艾玛菲利普斯，那个孩子才七岁，她还一直问我丹尼尔会不会回来……我他妈根本不知道该怎么回答！”  
但康纳知道。汉克的话像某种锋利的东西，将他的分析全部剖开，那一刻他知道了为什么——他知道自己为什么拥有了全部数据、建立了健全的分析却还是无法了解人类。  
迷失在这个巨大谜团中的康纳终于找到了最后的钥匙——他最爱的人——汉克安德森亲手递来的最后一片拼图。  
他的系统可以追忆起每一个细节，他重新构建起三个月前，接到的第一件棘手的案子——从异常仿生人丹尼尔手里救出人质艾玛菲利普斯——一个他至今从未走出的迷宫。  
发生了什么？到底发生了什么？想想，好好想想。  
2038年8月15日晚上7点29分，在底特律市公园大道1554号这座70层的住宅内到底发生了什么？  
不是照片，不是异常仿生人的停用代码，不是分秒必争的百分之四十八的成功率……而是——  
在那之前发生过什么？  
康纳在那间的房子里来回走动，每一份线索他都记得。  
康纳从主卧走到艾玛的房间，那个时候，艾玛的耳机放着大音量的歌曲，桌上的pad播放着她和她的仿生人在中央公园第一次玩耍的录像。  
康纳走向客厅，不，不是地上的尸体。康纳抬头看到了厨房煮沸的锅——  
当时这家人正准备吃晚饭。  
那个时候，艾玛在自己的卧室里听歌，而他的父亲约翰菲利普斯在客厅，手中正在从模控生命下单。  
看到不自然的地方了吗，康纳？  
康纳坐在客厅盯着那口煮溢的锅，不断的问自己。  
正在做晚饭的丹尼尔。父亲约翰手中的订单。吵架？  
不，不对，换一条思路想想看。  
康纳想起他在看汉克汉堡店吃饭，汉克听可怕的重金属摇滚，但从不会一边戴着耳机一边开车。  
晚餐。  
正在煮饭的锅。艾玛的房间。  
是‘正在煮饭的时间’和‘在房间的艾玛’。康纳快步冲进艾玛的房间，重新捡起地上音量颇高的耳机——声音高到让艾玛听不到枪声。  
在等待吃饭的时间里，艾玛为什么要带着高音量的耳机待在自己屋里？——为什么她会自愿戴着耳机将声音调到最大？  
将双耳捂住更像是逃避的行为——艾玛在逃避什么？  
康纳抬头看到了艾玛的pad，他早已熟知上面的内容， 艾玛和她新买的仿生人丹尼尔的视频影像——为什么会挑选这段视频播放？  
……找到了。  
康纳找到了所有的碎片。  
正在煮菜的锅。高音量的耳机。桌上的pad。被替换的丹尼尔。数次的争吵。崩溃。爱。订单。被拿走的枪。  
康纳终于能看到那天晚上发生的事了。  
对于事业上升期的约翰菲利普斯而言，换掉一台旧的仿生人如同换掉家具——对于艾玛却不一样。  
“爸爸要换掉你了，丹尼尔，妈妈还没下班，”10岁的艾玛从pad上的视频中回过神来，“求求你，丹尼尔，你是我永远的朋友，所以请让爸爸不要替换你好吗？”  
艾玛调高了耳机的音量，逃避屋外的吵架。订单是悲剧发生的最后一根导火索。  
“她骗了我！我以为他爱我……但是我错了——她就和其他人类一样……”面对站在屋顶边缘激动的异常仿生人，对方手中的女孩哭着回答，“丹尼尔，不是这样的……”  
艾玛没有说谎。丹尼尔这个名字，这是一切的开始，艾玛用自己最喜欢的名字来命名她的仿生人。是的，移情的作用让艾玛毫不犹豫地选择了用丹尼尔这个名字，并且希望对方能永远留在自己身边。  
“嗨，这是丹尼尔，全世界最酷的仿生人！丹尼尔，打声招呼吧！……你是我最好的朋友，我们要永远在一起！”  
就连在那之后同劫持者一起坠楼的恐惧感都无法阻止康纳去理解人类的内心——  
艾玛真的喜欢他的仿生人——艾玛爱他。  
康纳感受到了……  
情绪。  
康纳这才发现汉克在瞪着他，他自己的手指不知何时与对方的手指纠缠在一起。  
“汉克——”康纳长了张嘴却被打断了。  
“闭嘴！康纳！”汉克看起来在生气，泪水还在眼眶周围打转，但满脸通红。  
这让康纳几乎控制不住自己的表情，他向rA9发誓他的系统根本没有任何提示，他想就此拉过对方抱住，或是悄悄去吻对方脸上的任何位置。他想就这么告诉对方他能感受到的，想表达的感情，爱上对方的感觉，想和对方在一起的愿望——他想告诉对汉克，是他让自己有了奇妙的‘活着’的感觉。  
汉克的眼神却移向了别处，“……那见鬼的是什么？”  
康纳顺着汉克的眼神看过去，树林尽头的边缘不停地闪烁着不祥的红光，而夜空之上也有各色的亮点闪烁着逼近。  
“该死，是警察……”汉克站了起来，向远眺望着。  
康纳也站了起来，即使他无法更精确地扫描确认，他还是能推测出更多。  
“不是警察，警察不会动用那么多无人机，”康纳看着对方，“是——搜捕仿生人的部队。”  
“操！”汉克骂了一句，看了看等在摩天轮下面的一大群杰瑞，转向康纳，“来得及吗？”  
他摇了摇头。  
“通知他们逃跑，康纳，我们得从这鬼东西上下去！”汉克焦急的转来转去，“妈的，我居然没带枪——”  
康纳立刻联络了下面所有的仿生人，并且将尽可能多的逃跑方式和闪避方法告诉他们，他联络卢瑟，请求他去送口信。  
“可你们怎么办？！”卢瑟停住摩天轮运行，忍不住回复，他抬头看着被晾在最高点的二人。  
“告诉他们我们会有办法！”汉克拍了拍康纳，“我们得从这里下去。”  
“明白，副队长。”康纳点点头，卢瑟拿起包离开了。  
先遣侦查的无人机像蝗虫一样铺天盖地的包围过来，尤其是在这种地形复杂、树丛密集的地方，小型无人机非常容易追踪和锁定目标。其中夹杂着一台警用无人机，闪着刺眼的红蓝光并且发出极大的声音越来越近。  
“我们得想办法从这里下去，”汉克四处找能爬下去的位置，抬头就看到康纳面色异样地站在旁边，紧紧抓着边缘处，“康纳！别告诉你他妈有恐高症？！”汉克忍不住骂道。  
“……我……没事……”坠楼死亡的恐惧永远印刻在他的系统中，康纳茫然地看着汉克，脑内的所有预建方案因恐惧全部清空。  
“去你妈的没事……跟着我，别往下看，懂吗！”汉克说着跳了出去。“汉克？”康纳呆呆地看着人类抓住破旧的钢制桁架向轮箍慢慢移动，跟了上去，“你没有相应系统，你在冒险，汉克！”  
“闭嘴！几十年前你们还是晶体管的时候也没人抱怨过！”汉克骂道，一脚踩断了脚下的连接杆，“哦该死！”  
无人机机群向周围树林四散而去，远处的树林里响起了此起彼伏的枪声。那架警用无人机锁定了他们，有人通过这个向他们喊话：  
“……操你*的安德森，老子他妈的就重复一遍，把你的塑料小疯狗交出来！！”  
而这个声音不用想也知道是谁，盖文里德的骂声从无人机里广播出去。紧接着一架警用直升机悬停在他们头上 。  
汉克总算明白为什么一大堆军用无人机里混着一只大号警用无人机了——里德带着一个大麻烦追了过来。  
“安德森！我没福勒那么怂，把你旁边的塑料垃圾留下给我滚！”盖文里德从直升机探出头直接吼，直升机的马达声和强劲的气流让这座旧摩天轮发出了钢铁断裂的声音。  
“混账里德，别来添麻烦！”  
汉克只来得及骂出这一句，就听到了头顶的枪响。一根滑索放了下来，白色的身影顺着滑索直接滑下，手中放的每一枪都瞄准了离他不远的康纳。  
又一枪穿过汉克的耳边，打在康纳的左侧，这让康纳不得不松开左手躲避。之后连续的几枪连续逼迫康纳向比较空旷的地方挪动，康纳脚下一滑，右手抓在一个快要脱落的铁杆上险些摔落。  
“操，康纳！！快下去！”汉克骂着，看了看聚精会神瞄准康纳的RK900，看准机会直接跳起扑了上去。  
汉克一把抓住RK900举枪的胳膊用冲力将对方撞得顺着绳子滑下去一大截。  
“操，没用的家伙！”盖文一边骂着一边抓着安全护手滑下去帮忙。  
汉克完全和RK900扭打在一起，汉克试图抢走对方手中的手枪，警用仿生人挥舞着手臂和肩膀想将汉克甩下去。  
“汉克！”康纳喊着，人类的举动又一次刷新他对‘冒险行为’的定义，预建系统不再是一片空白，康纳也跳过去准确的踹到了RK900的脸上，三人以RK900作为缓冲的姿势顺着绳索摔在雪地上。  
“汉克，你没事吗？”康纳立刻起身凑过来。  
“没问题。”汉克抓着抢来的手枪点了点头。  
“我们走。”康纳扶起对方迅速向有掩护的地方逃去。  
一时间警用直升机被扯的上下颠簸，警用直升机被摩天轮勾住了滑索，只得抛弃滑索抬高机体。盖文滑到还剩几米的高度就随着被抛弃的滑索惨叫着摔了下去。  
“快起来，里德警官，”RK900一把提起被摔的头晕眼花的盖文就跑，“他们要跑了！”  
“操！你就不能考虑我的情况吗——我腿摔断了！”盖文骂道。  
“不，你没有，是人类承受范围内的肌肉损伤，”RK900只看了一眼，丝毫没有停下的趋势，“你的身体机能还能继续追捕任务。”  
“该死的机器！”盖文里德在RK900的扫描中就连一刻都没法松懈，只好骂骂咧咧地跟了上去。  
“康纳，我们得搞清楚状况。”汉克一边跑一边说着，中年警探不时地向后放一枪，拖慢RK900的速度，他们迂回着穿过海盗湾的棚子，绕道了另一侧的后面。  
“我扰乱了他们的部分信息链接，正在分析——”  
“你能不能想办法对付这堆像苍蝇的玩意——”  
他们从酒馆碎掉的窗户里进入，汉克顺手击落一架试图跟踪他们的军用无人机，但仍旧有更多无人机从外面飞了进来。  
酒馆内不只有他们两个，以破旧桌椅为掩体的后面躲着三个看起来像是正在逃亡中的仿生人，其中两个身上有弹孔，他们恐惧地看着汉克和汉克手里的手枪，“求求你们，我们只是想逃走……”  
“JB300、HR400、WD500，发生什么了？”康纳上前厉声问道，“为什么士兵会来？”  
三个仿生人互相看了看，又看着汉克垂下的枪口，犹豫地答道，“我们被抓到运输车上，有同胞偷袭运输车我们才能逃出来……”  
“多少辆？”康纳情绪看起来非常不好，上前逼问道。  
“康纳，你把他们吓到了！”汉克拍了一下康纳，但对方额角的红圈显示这并不是好兆头——用汉克的话来说，似乎康纳受到了惊吓。  
“不知道！很多人……有很多人……大家都逃了！”WD500的仿生人抱着头，“我们不想被送进回收中心！”  
“……所以他们出动了装甲车、派出数百士兵动用密集无人机侦测网，”康纳看起来像是被什么噎住了，“我无法一次骇入所有无人机，从空中看上去就是这样的。”  
“看上去？人数有多少，康纳？”汉克意识到事情比想象中的更加严重。  
“士兵数量还不确定，他们分组行动，”康纳看着汉克，摇了摇头，手攥紧了对方，“无人机侦测网的规模是……1000台。”  
汉克感到了窒息。  
与此同时酒馆两边的窗户同时响起了动静，一瞬间康纳看到他们前方冲进来持枪的士兵，口中还在喊着行动代号，而后面翻进来的RK900和盖文，他只有4秒时间选择哪一边。  
康纳拉起对方，回头冲向追来的RK900直接撞了上去，而汉克毫不迟疑的踹了一脚身旁试图射击的盖文里德，两人翻出了窗户。  
三个同样试图逃离的仿生人一名被击中头部，另外两个大声的试图辩解，却倒在一通扫射下。  
“不许动！”士兵们将枪口对准了盖文里德。  
RK900抓住里德试图将这个人类塞进熄火的壁炉里，一发流弹在白色的制服上开了花。  
“不要开枪！是自己人！”里德从仿生人搭档的胳膊下钻了出来，举起双手。  
“自己人？你是人类吗？”士兵仍然没有放下枪。  
“放屁，当然是人类！不然我他妈是啥？！”盖文骂道，拉了拉自己的衣领露出警徽，“我是底特律警局的盖文里德，你们没接到通知吗？我们在追捕一个特殊的仿生……”  
“算你走运，再慢一秒我就开枪打你了——所有仿生人都必须上缴回收中心，我们没接到额外通知，”士兵组长向前一步，示意道，“里德警官，你可以追捕行动结束后来辨认你需要找的型号。现在请离开这里——你的仿生人必须上缴。”  
“操！有人阻止我们的信息……”面对不是一路人的士兵的枪口，盖文骂着向后退了一步，后背颤抖地顶住了他的仿生人搭档RK900.  
“里德警官，”RK900凑近他的耳边悄声说道，“你可以选择牺牲我中止这次任务——”  
“狗屎！老子他妈没那么窝囊！”里德咧了咧嘴，用屁股撞了一下身后的仿生人，“啊哼！那个——你们可以先扣下它，”里德清了清嗓子，还想说什么就被身后的仿生人一把按在地上——他的枪被RK900摸走了。  
瞬间自动步枪和手枪的声音交织成一片，子弹击碎的木屑覆盖了里德全身。他回过神从地上爬起来，发现屋内的士兵已经全部倒下，只有RK900完好的站在面前，肩上带着一个弹孔，宣告着不中止任务所付出的代价。  
***  
“汉克，我们不能从来时的路离开！”康纳摇了摇头，“南边入口那边有9辆运输车、12辆装甲车，完全被堵住了。”  
“别的线路呢？”汉克小声问道，看着空中的无人机渐渐减少，他知道那是康纳干的，“其他出入口情况你知道吗？”  
“东南入口也不行，无法突破，北部和西部是树林，有一半部队在那里持续活动中，”康纳想了想，迅速向东边跑去，“东边是个荒废的入口，有很多障碍，我们可以从那里脱出。”  
他们掩蔽在旋转木马附近，一个三人的行动小组射杀了两名正在逃跑的仿生人，一直围堵着另外三名仿生人到他们附近。  
“我们投降！我们投降，不要开枪！”仿生人尖叫着举起手，却还是被几枪射穿了脑袋。  
这些就发生在他们身边，汉克冲动地想起身，却被康纳使劲拉住捂住嘴，一直到行动小组离开才松手。  
“康纳！天煞的他们在杀人！……”汉克看上去生气了。  
“仿生人的逃跑数量在三百台以上，”康纳看起来有些沮丧，“我必须以你的安全作为优先——”  
“去你妈的先后，我一直觉得我们是不是站错了边，是不是一直在追捕一些只想要自由的人，”汉克忍不住骂回去，“他们只是不想死！！”  
另一个3人行动小组追击着一名仿生人从他们旁边经过，人类警官没有任何犹豫冲出去抓住其中一名士兵一脚将对方踹倒。  
“汉克！”康纳也冲出去抢过枪，用枪托砸晕了另一名士兵。而第三名士兵举枪对准了汉克，同时康纳也用枪托对准第三名士兵——他的预建系统显示还是慢了一些。  
康纳惊恐的打晕了第三名士兵，在那之前，这名士兵的手中步枪的子弹还是对准汉克发射了出去，巨大的冲击将汉克击倒在地——  
“汉克！！”康纳受了惊吓扔掉步枪。  
那名仿生人挡在了汉克面前。是——  
“杰瑞！！”汉克半抱着怀中的仿生人，仿佛有什么令汉克的表情破碎了。  
“勇敢的汉克，”杰瑞仍然高兴的看着汉克安德森，他的胸前喷涌出大量的蓝血，喷在人类的脸上，“……请快点逃——”但杰瑞只说了一半就停止了运转。  
“汉克，”康纳拆掉手中的步枪，拉起有些呆滞的人类，“我们该走了。”  
几名仿生人从他们身边跑过，空中紧随而至的军用无人机在他们周围相继失灵，身后传来各个行动小组的命令声和枪声。横跨游乐园的观光铁道从旋转木马向东被各种废弃物完全堵住，拆除了一半的过山车设备凌乱的堆放着，形成了人类跨越困难的重重障碍。  
他们总算明白为什么东边入口防守薄弱了：这些废墟形成天然的障碍会将东边的道路封死。  
二十几个跑过来的仿生人飞快的向上爬去，而那些障碍上已经有攀爬到一半的仿生人，他们身上醒目发光的仿生人标识吸引了士兵的注意，枪声震耳，密集的火力将爬上去的仿生人射落。康纳抓住汉克的手向角落钻去，用肩膀扛起一块铁板硬是挤进了那些落雪的车厢后。  
他们隐藏在障碍后面的死角里，行动小组的士兵们却还在将密集的火力推进，不断有惨叫声从他们的侧面传来。  
“我们不能放着不管！”汉克说着就想冲出去，接着被自己的仿生人搭档一把按住。  
“……汉克，你出去会被流弹打死。”康纳无奈的摇了摇头，他左右为难，他的预建系统可以帮上忙，但这样会降低破坏无人机的效率以及提高汉克的死亡风险。  
“那又怎么样？”汉克低声拽着对方的耳朵，“我们就他妈在这儿干看着？！”  
“……我有办法了，你等在这里。”康纳点了点头，像一只猫一样飞快而轻巧地窜入火力密集的掩体后面，毛线帽和旧外套令他看起来不像其他仿生人那样显眼。  
士兵们正聚精会神的瞄准攀爬在废弃钢架上的仿生人，康纳从到那些岌岌可危的钢架底部爬出，飞快地抽掉足够数量的支点。生锈的钢架在子弹声中发出一声可怖的金属声，接着迅速倒了下去，连同上面松动的钢管一同崩溃倾泻直下。  
在飞溅起的雪与尘中，他听到了士兵们惊慌失措的后撤的呼喊。更多的仿生人从各处接踵而至，有的继续设法越过前面的废墟，有的在后面似乎和士兵打了起来，地上遍布着被铁架击落的士兵和仿生人。  
浑浊的空气后面可以清晰的听到士兵们在反复联络寻求增援，而康纳前面倒下的仿生人中有一个他非常熟悉。  
“卢瑟？！”康纳辨认出那位朋友。  
“……什么，康纳？”不知何时，汉克赶到康纳的身边，气喘吁吁地问道，但很快，汉克随着康纳的视线，也看清倒下的是谁。  
他们身后增援的士兵正在向这边高声威胁着逼近。  
“来不及了，康纳，”卢瑟艰难地试图移动压在自己腿上的铁质残架，“保护好你自己，保护好安德森先生！”  
“汉克——”康纳计算出的生还概率因为身后士兵的逼近而不断降低，他犹豫的看着身边的人类。  
“该死。”人类警探骂了出来。  
这只让康纳犹豫一秒而已，汉克做出手势之后他很快知道要怎么做了。他们同时跑向倒地的卢瑟，康纳将沉重的铁架拉起，汉克趁机将卢瑟从那底下拖了出来，一直拖到有掩蔽的地方——新支援来的行动小组开始用子弹射击从铁架下爬出来的仿生人。  
“你们不该那么做的——”卢瑟看上去非常自责。  
“闭嘴，我们才不会把你扔在那儿——”人类不假思索的答道。  
“安德森先生，请在他们来之前快走。”卢瑟摇了摇头。  
“那你怎么办？”  
“我会想办法的 ，去——”卢瑟顺势拍了拍蹲在一旁的康纳，“——完成康纳交给我的任务……”  
“活着？”汉克皱着眉头。  
“活着，”卢瑟真诚地点了点头，“快走，你们需要互相照顾，安德森先生、康纳。”  
“可是……”汉克还想说什么被康纳拉了起来。  
“我们该走了，汉克，我探测到RK900的特征代码——”  
“那个狗娘养的——我们走。”汉克没再抱怨，看了一眼坐在地上的卢瑟，迅速跟着康纳翻过障碍。  
行动组的士兵们对废墟深处发起了冲锋，继钢架崩溃后，他们翻越障碍向前推进。躲在废墟中的仿生人或者被抓，或者稍有一点反抗迹象立刻被射杀。  
这就像是致命版的野外集训，汉克全身都被汗水浸湿，他努力追上康纳的速度。康纳在探测逃生路径时退而求其次尽量选择慢且安全的路线，有几次他们差点就被突击的士兵追上，好在他几乎将他们所在区域的无人机全都改写了指令代码强行关停，这才不让这场逮捕看上去像狩猎活动——他们身边的仿生人有四成左右会有几率逃生——  
前提是他们得挺得过东边入口的底特律警察的伏击。  
康纳来不及通知那些逃命的仿生人。  
仿生人们从开往回收中心的运输车上大批逃跑，这是一场几乎没有希望的逃命，他们不幸被卷入其中。康纳不能离开汉克，他必须确保汉克在这场混乱中活下去，他没有更好的选择，他们得撑过去。康纳带着汉克越过几乎无法落脚的延绵障碍，抵达了地图上鬼屋的位置。他们快速翻越最后一个坡顶并且向下跑去。  
“汉克，我能看到了，东边入口只有底特律的警察，我们也许有机会！”康纳一边跑一边解释道，“慢着……警车……”  
“你从无人机上看到了啥？”汉克满头大汗，呼出的气体在空气中凝结成白雾。  
“你的车，汉克。”康纳猛地停住了。  
“啥？！”汉克也停住了。  
“是你的车，GP8-79D，没有错，”康纳顺着骇入的无人机确认道，“警车队里停着你的老式车，那辆车停在外围空着。”  
“操！是谁敢动我的——”汉克骂道一半突然想到了原因，“耶稣他妈的基督，一定是里德那小子干的好事！”  
“因为其他入口都被部队包围了，所以里德警官只能从东边入口进入……”  
“他才没那么聪明，是我的导航太旧了。”  
“太旧了？”  
“四年前就没升过级了！”汉克白了一眼对方，“……以前走错过。”  
“可是东边障碍太多，车根本进不去，走路会浪费时间……”康纳歪着脑袋，“所以他们才请求直升机支援……”  
“可为什么是我的车——为什么开我的车！”汉克几乎歇斯底里了。  
康纳想了想，决定说实话，“……我猜是因为里德警官不想听RK900的路线建议因而选择无法骇入的老式车…”这换来的是汉克安德森终于忍不下去的愤怒嚎叫——  
“盖文就他妈是个狗屎混账！！！”  
“安德森你他妈才是狗屎混账！”  
哦，盖文里德终于带着他的机器赶在鬼屋旁包抄了他们。  
汉克安德森像一只愤怒的藏獒——或是别的什么动物——冲向里德，有坡度的地面导致两人撞了满怀，但这并不妨碍汉克用拳头上去打招呼。  
人类扭打在一起的痛呼令两个仿生人互相愣了几秒，不过RK900显然不打算放过康纳。RK900迅速扑了上去拽住康纳的一条腿将他从废墟上拉了下来。RK900型号克服了康纳力量不足的弱点，强大的扭矩力使得被他的手一旦抓住就会令猎物无法挣脱。康纳闷哼一声，在RK900握住自己脖颈之前，随便抓住能捡到的什么向对方的脸砸去。为了避免冲击到光学组件，RK900另一只手按住了康纳的肩膀一脚将对方揣倒——康纳反应更快，翻身踢到对方的大腿上和RK900一同摔倒。  
“康纳！”汉克担心的抬头寻找康纳，却被里德一拳揍到脸颊上，“操！里德你他妈就不能滚远点吗？！别碰我的车！！”  
“安德森你这疯子！”里德也骂着想要再挥一拳，但他显然低估了汉克的疯狂，对方一手接住挥过去的拳头硬是用体重将盖文里德按进雪地中然后一头撞在里德的前额上，将他撞晕过去。  
汉克额头上因撞击流出的血混着汗水沾湿了灰白的头发，他松开晕过去的里德，从对方腰间抽出佩枪迅速去找康纳，结果抬头就看到康纳正从后面勒住RK900的脖子，后者正用胳膊肘试图击中对方。  
“康纳！”汉克扑了上去。  
RK900用过肩摔将康纳扔过去砸中了冲上来的人类，汉克似乎早有准备，张开双臂抱住康纳一同倒了下去——  
汉克安德森手上的枪却没有跟着冲击屈服。他的枪在近距离射中了RK900，汉克一只胳膊紧紧搂着康纳，另一只手举枪保持连续射击，直到背部着地。  
RK900的胸口被炸开了数个开口，他失去了行动机能慢慢跪在了地上，从弹孔里流出的蓝色釱血顺着白色的制服滴到土里。  
“你没事吧，康纳？！”汉克喘着气把射光的手枪扔到一旁，紧紧抱住康纳，盯着RK900确认对方已经不动了。  
“没有，”康纳费力地从汉克胸口上抬起头，“汉克，快松手……”  
“真没事吗？”汉克忍不住揉着康纳的头发安抚，另一只手潦草地检查着他的身体，“没有受伤？”  
“汉克，我没有受伤，”康纳抓住对方的手腕忍不住眨了眨眼，“你还记得我是塑料做的吗？”  
“我以为你……呃……”汉克尴尬地咽了口唾沫。  
“只有某些特别权限下才能开启模拟痛觉的回避反馈，”康纳拍了拍外套上的泥水，安慰道，“别担心，我不会感觉到“疼”。”  
尖锐的惨叫打断了他们，隐约夹杂着隆隆的声音，地面在震动着，声音中参杂着零星的枪响，但很快，这些零星的枪声演变成清晰而连续的声音。  
“他们来了……”康纳扫描到了声音源头的情况，额角的红圈预示着这并不是什么好兆头。  
废墟的顶部冒出了无数黑色蠕动的影子，额角上或红或黄的光圈显示出他们的身份。那些仿生人尖叫着以不同的速度狂奔着从废墟顶部倾泻而下，更像是某种受惊的动物——这场面让汉克想起了地方16台里拼命逃窜的斑马群*。紧随其后的枪声下伴随着火焰的光亮，将废墟延绵不绝的边缘照亮。  
就在他们发愣的期间，很多仿生人越过了他们，消失在东边的树林里。  
“我们不能待在这。”汉克说着拉住康纳就想跑。  
“时间不够，副队长，”康纳定在原地，略微思考，“我去争取一些时间，你能想办法搞定你的车吗？”  
“康纳，我绝不允许——”  
“10分钟后我去找你。”  
“5分钟！”  
“9分钟。”  
“6分钟——”  
“8分钟……不能再少了，副队长。”康纳坚持的拍了拍对方的胳膊，并且努力挤出笑容，“我需要你的车。”  
“那好，就8分钟，”汉克看上去被说服了，他重重地戳了戳康纳的胸口，“只要差一秒我都会回去找你，不管你是整的还是碎的，明白吗？”  
“明白。”康纳乖巧地点了点头，目送汉克混进逃命的人群里消失在树林的黑暗中。  
和汉克在一起令他总是忘记自己是一个仿生人的事实，仿生人的特性令他获得的信息都是精确的数据以及通过每秒兆兆级的运算预估出的概率，当康纳终于能在这上面发挥自己的能力时，对于在即将迎面追上来的追缴部队，他的系统显示的概率为0。  
他得拖住那些士兵 ，改写这些数字，以及——  
康纳看着直直跪在地上的RK900，目不转睛地盯着。  
“我知道你还没完全停机，”康纳看着有着和自己相似人脸的机器，整了整帽子，又看看倒在雪地中晕过去的盖文里德，与这尊一动不动的机器擦肩而过，“……之后要怎么选择就是你自己的事情了。”  
移动较慢的仿生人还在不断地向这边跑过来，他们身上象征着仿生人的LED光圈与荧光制服即使被泥水和其他痕迹所污染，也不能遮挡那些黯淡光芒描绘出的逃离死亡的痕迹。  
有些光芒从康纳身边飞奔而去，有些则在几分钟之后立刻消失。  
康纳逆行着那些光芒，爬上废墟堆成的斜坡，然后找到一个合适的角落，躺在那里。如果他的毛线帽没有将他的光圈完全遮挡，你就会看到他的额角因为大量处理数据而变成黄色。  
追逐仿生人的士兵们将会在两秒之内越过最后这道坡段，以最佳的角度用军方配备的标准型赫林沃斯自动步枪*扫射那些仿生人，同时向前继续追捕任务。  
康纳闭上眼睛深深吸了口冰冷的空气，耳边响起开枪的命令和接连不断的枪声，第一梯队的士兵们越过废墟坡顶的震动敲击着他的传感系统。前来围剿的士兵已经得到充分的增援，他们通常以2到5人不等组成行动小组，大范围行动会以5到10个小组组成围剿梯队。  
康纳将第一梯队前来侦测的无人机全部废掉，同时改变第二梯队的导航指令，将第二梯队引向错误的方向，这会扰乱康纳无法影响到的最靠后的第三梯队的视线。原本一共三个梯队组成的密集火力被他从中间撕开一个口子——概率的数字改变了。  
待第一梯队的最后一架无人机失控掉落在康纳身旁，他睁开眼，给自己的任务系统上加了倒计时——任务开始了。  
毛线帽和厚实的外套掩护了康纳作为仿生人明显的标识，他迅速站起将离他最近的士兵的头扭断，轻易的拿到步枪从背后边跑边扫射。他打倒了另外四名士兵。稍远的另一组士兵只来得及呼救，康纳冲进他们中间对着正在联络呼救的士兵从头盔与护胸之间的缝隙处插入枪口连续射击，立刻中断求救信号，也将对方头盔从内部炸开，溅出的血洒在行动小组其他士兵身上，对人类形成有效的威慑。  
人类自称为文明而理性的物种，却在这上面显得充满矛盾谎话连篇。他们不屑于和他们相同形状的东西上流出的蓝色痕迹， 却恐惧于看到人血的红色。出于自保的本能令他们遇到鲜血会退去，但同样的伤害和蓝血，人类却以之为乐。  
康纳身后的士兵训练有素的抱住他的后背试图夺枪，另外一名士兵也冲上来帮忙，但康纳面前被溅血的士兵明显反应迟钝后退了一步。康纳丢掉手中的步枪翻身摆脱身后的钳制，迅速抓起面前后退士兵的手臂顺着关节的反方向拧过去，肌肉和骨头在那些陶瓷纤维与合成材料做成的护甲下发出清脆的折断声响，一声惨叫过后，康纳用从对方手中抢过的枪利落地给了眼前两名人类分别一击毙命。  
这边的情形吸引了事先冲下去的三个行动小组的士兵，但他们已经处于坡道之下，向上瞄准的空隙，康纳已经杀掉了一个小组的士兵。  
这并没让康纳觉得轻松或是高兴，作为模控生命最先进的警用型号，他虽然有奇怪的嗓音和有些呆滞的造型，但那仅仅作为融入人类团队配合人类工作的一部分——他的功能远非于此，作为高效的杀人机器，RK800作为原型测试型号的能力并不比下一个型号差。唯一不同的是，由于他需要与人类合作相处的特性，在人类面前杀死他们的同类，会因生物的情感共情而令他们产生厌恶和恐惧——他本可以在茶水间将盖文里德恶意满满的舌头揪出来；他也可以将兹拉科按在工作台上像拆解机器那样把对方的四肢拆下来；他还可以在那名FBI抽走他们的所有仿生人案子时，杀掉DPD办公室内的所有人，轻松跑进证物室用足够的时间寻找想要的线索。  
并非办不到，而是这些本应列入前排的选项在汉克安德森面前会被他向后排，甚至直接删除。他承认在安德森面前时，在深处的某个位置上，作为机器发出的冰冷弦乐会因此变得低沉，仿佛连他体内的蓝血和聚合材料都变得柔软，像某种生物，比如人类。但现在，他体内那些机械的琴弦变得高亢尖锐，变得更像是一把利刃，可以轻易切断一切。  
还剩两个行动组，一共九人，试图将他包围，但康纳比他们更快，迅速用步枪放倒两名士兵，弃枪近战。这并不容易，尤其是在其他士兵向他射击时。  
他躲过几发在计算中的子弹，闪身抓住一名士兵，对方被康纳撞的挨了流弹，在对方发出惨叫吸引其余人注意的时候，康纳摸到这名士兵身上的手枪——他将手中的肉盾踹了出去立刻给对面腾出空档的两个人心脏上准确穿洞。康纳被侧面扑上来的士兵抓住胳膊，士兵手中的枪贴到了脸上，但人类不足的力量令康纳对此无所畏惧。他攥住对方的手轻易扭了过去，捏着对方的手指用枪口杀死了另外两名士兵——他手中的士兵崩溃了，尖叫着。  
只剩下一名士兵因恐惧胡乱地向他们开枪，射死了康纳面前扭住的士兵。  
最后一个。  
康纳没有迟疑，拿过枪推开手中的士兵——现在已经是尸体了，直接将子弹送进了最后一人的眉心。  
任务完成。  
他还有3分14秒的时间赶到游乐园东边的出口。  
康纳消灭了第一梯队，成功改变了第二梯队的方向，第三梯队在40秒之后抵达，接着第三梯队会因遍地人类的尸体而被震慑，拖慢速度。  
他一边走着，一边卸掉手中手枪的弹匣扔到一旁，随后重新理了理自己的毛线帽，确保它好好戴在脑袋上。经过仍然跪在那里的RK900——白色的制服更像是一个显眼的路标。尸横遍野的废墟上，只有康纳慢慢移动着——他头也不回的向着黑暗走去。  
“……康纳！你这个狗日的！”一个嘶哑的声音划破充满火药的空气。  
盖文里德摇摇晃晃的向前走着，看上去刚刚从晕厥中苏醒，他手里端着自己的另一把配枪，轻微的脑震荡令他此刻强忍着呕吐的感觉追了上去，试图瞄准眼前有些模糊的背影。  
康纳没有回头，也没有加快速度。因为他知道，第三梯队的士兵已经上来了，全部战场上肉眼可见的唯一一个跌跌撞撞挥舞着枪的影子在那些士兵的情绪与压力下会变成可瞄准射杀的唯一目标。  
——你会怎么选择呢，RK900？  
枪声响起来了，子弹密集地像雨一样朝着盖文里德而去，康纳迅速隐匿在那片黑暗中，没有回头。  
“康纳！康纳！！！你这个狗屎的懦夫！！！”盖文追在后面尖叫着，试图开枪，但枪声似乎不是从他的手枪中发出来的。  
一发子弹将盖文手中的枪击落，不，应该是数不清的子弹从他的身边穿过，带着无数的枪响，密集的火力将盖文里德这个战场上唯一的靶子包围。  
那是一个时间被切碎的时刻，盖文里德将会被当做自己最痛恨的仿生人被误杀在战场上，为自己鲁莽而愚蠢的行动付出代价，他最后做的事情就是转身看到哪颗子弹会击中他。  
但里德只来得及看到白色的影子挡在他的面前将他按倒，密集的子弹打在白色的身影上，从上面迸发出蓝色的血雾。  
“不！放开我！！放开我！！我能杀了那家伙！！”盖文挣扎着，尖叫着试图挣脱仿生人RK900攥住的手腕。  
压在盖文身上的仿生人并没有放松力度，子弹打碎了他所有的重要零件，白色的仿生人像一个扎漏的气球，不断的向外冒着蓝血。比一般型号更结实的骨骼框架令它能挡住大部分的冲击而不倒下去。  
“我能杀了那家伙！”盖文骂着，他看着RK900一直盯着脸，那张脸因蓝血倒灌从鼻口部涌出蓝血，滴在里德的脸上，直到真正停止运转，额头被击穿时，它的眼睛也一直没有离开里德。  
“操你的……我、我他妈就是个蠢货，”里德不甘心的叫骂着，对着身上的仿生人又踢又打，眼中的泪水涌了出来，和滴到脸上的蓝血相融，他哭着，声音逐渐变成了呢喃，“干嘛要救我……你他妈干嘛要救我……”  
扫射停止了，第三梯队的士兵互相大喊着有人类求救以及目标是一名底特律警察等内容，迅速向里德靠近——RK900在完全停机之前做出了它的最后选择：  
接入士兵的通讯系统，替里德发送了求救信号。  
****  
游乐场东边入口处，确切地说，是一片废墟堆成的小丘，年久失修的这段公路使得车辆进出不太顺畅。在这里驻守着一群荷枪实弹、严阵以待的底特律警察，警车交替闪烁着的红蓝光照亮了雪地。  
“所以……我们为什么会在这儿凑热闹？”胖子布朗忍不住抱怨道，“里德和安德森有什么过节非得拉上我们？”  
“可我们没得选，”帕森认真地擦拭着手中的配枪，“里德向福勒申请从劫持者手里‘夺回’汉克的任务，福勒支持他，让他这次可以发号施令。”  
“跟着汉克跑了的仿生人不是康纳吗？”陈皱起了眉头，“里德什么时候也给自己搞了一台仿生人当助手？”  
一众闲等的警察忍不住七嘴八舌的从康纳讨论到模控生命的仿生人起义，聊得热火朝天。事实上今晚底特律分局9667大队的所有警察全部被盖文里德拉到了这个偏僻的地方，里德甚至还申请动用了一架直升机。然后好不容易抵达入口的警察们发现这个入口根本没法通过，只得目送里德和他身边不知什么时候新出现的胖版康纳爬上直升机。  
“……里德真的没问题吗？”米勒一直都举着枪架在车顶，指着入口处黑暗的屏障，手不住的颤抖，“尤其是现在政府说回收所有仿生人，他还带着仿生人……本，我不是说仿生人里就没好人……可是……”  
“淡定，克里斯，”柯林斯拍了拍对方有些颤抖的身体，“我相信这件事汉克不会处理的太差。”  
之前在哈特广场不幸卷入仿生人抗议行动的警官克里斯米勒依然心有余悸，如果不是对方首领马库斯放过他，恐怕他现在不会站在这。受到惊吓的米勒还不能完全适应这一切，柯林斯便主动要求同组，安排他站在外围。  
“可是对方是仿生人……”米勒看上去还是有些胆怯。  
“……我可不觉得消息是真的，”柯林斯和善地说，意味深长的看了眼他们后面被盖文里德擅自开出来的安德森的那辆老式车，“我觉得康纳肯定不会挟持汉克，克里斯，放松点，我跟你赌十块——”  
同事们的议论声停止了，地面传过来一种凌乱的震动。突然从树林接连窜出了带着蓝色发光标识的人影，那些人影一个接着一个，越来越多，像某种迁徙的动物从废墟上跑下来仓皇冲向警车。  
“天啊，掩护！大家优先找掩护！”柯林斯警探立刻抓出衣服上的无线电喊道，同事们训练有素地以警车为掩体，并且掏出配枪。  
仿生人越来越多，他们越过警车不顾一切地跑向对面的树林，消失在深处，那效果简直像是盖文里德进去炸了一整个异常仿生人窝点。但9667分队的任何人都不想管这事，是的，尤其是在目睹了康纳为了保护汉克一次次牺牲后，在街头看到士兵屠杀手无寸铁的仿生人之后，在得知那位异常仿生人的首领马库斯并没有一时冲动夺走米勒警官的生命之后——没有一人想向那些无辜逃命的仿生人举起枪。  
9667分队之所以能全体愿意陪着盖文出警，很大原因是在下午政府下令回收所有仿生人时寻找到的拖慢办事进程的最好借口——  
他们想办法释放了所有仿生警员，在福勒的装聋作哑下搞得像是仿生人自己逃走的一样。  
接着，盖文里德就带着他新搞来的RK900趾高气昂的要求全体警员出警追捕汉克和康纳——他们巴不得来凑热闹。  
“警报解除，重复，警报解除。”柯林斯目送着那些仿生人逃走，逃命的仿生人变得寥寥无几，他起身拍了拍裤子，通过无线电通知大家，柯林斯警探却发觉所有的同事都看着他，“……呃，嘿，伙计们？克里斯？”  
不，那些视线并不是盯着柯林斯的，而是他的身后。  
本柯林斯慢慢的转过去，明白了同事们为何如此。  
汉克安德森正站在老式车的旁边，车门大开着，似乎在偷偷开门的时候被抓了包。  
“汉克？”柯林斯诧异地摇了摇头，“你不是——”  
但话没说完，一个人影飞快的撞了一下柯林斯——他腰上别着的佩枪被拿走了。  
是康纳。  
DPD的警察们只来得及掏出枪，柯林斯就看到对方冲向安德森将对方紧紧搂住，枪口贴在安德森的额角。  
“呃……康纳——”柯林斯迟疑地看着不远处，身边的米勒紧张的举起了枪。  
“别过来！再靠近我就开枪了！”康纳吼道，枪口顶了顶手中的人类，“放下枪！！你们还想让他活着就都放下枪！——放下枪举起手！！我保证出城之后就会放他走！！”  
米勒看了看柯林斯，又看了看在仿生人手里一句话都不说的安德森副队长，自行放下枪举起了手。柯林斯向身后的同事们做出了停止向前的手势，DPD全体警员就这样目瞪口呆地看着康纳将安德森副队长丢进车，开车逃了出去。  
“我们怎么办，本？”米勒小心翼翼地问道，柯林斯是除去安德森和里德以外的资深警探，如果一起出警，队长副队长都不在时，就会轮到柯林斯负责。  
话音刚落，军方通信信号接入请求，离他们不远处，大批的士兵持枪在靠近中，柯林斯摇了摇头抓起身上的对讲机，“这里是DPD9667分队任务中……我们没有伤亡，重复，没有伤亡……老天，我们可没接到过那种命令，我们自己的仿生人还没搞定呢……”  
对讲机里面的人非常凶，就连一向和气的柯林斯警探也皱起了眉头，生硬地说了句客套话快速回全员通讯频道。  
“本？”米勒看着一向温和的柯林斯不住地叹气。  
“——我们现在就追，按程序来。”老警探面无表情地说。  
DPD全体警察按照流程全部亮起警车车灯，追了上去。五辆警车正在尾随一辆老式车在覆雪的公路上行驶，四架警用无人机升起来了，发出刻板的标准喊话：“停车，请放开人质，我们是DPD警察，重复一遍请放开人质。”  
“该死的，他们就不能不管这个闲事吗？！”心烦意乱的汉克安德森猛地拍了下自己的方向盘，显然他的同僚们还想看他们进一步丢人现眼，“本到底在想什么？！”  
而开在最前的警车里，米勒看着柯林斯，“发生什么了，本？”  
“我们非追不可，克里斯。”本柯林斯无奈地答道。  
“汉克，这不是柯林斯警探的错，”康纳试图解释道，“他们后面有部队的人，目前有三辆装甲车跟在后面。”  
不能怪DPD的人追上来，事实上，从空中看上去更像是警车在压着后面装甲车的速度。  
“康纳！”汉克把枪递过去，康纳知道对方的想法，这个想法和他一样。  
“我知道了，汉克，”康纳接过枪从副驾驶窗口探出半个身体，稳稳坐在窗框上，“稳住车，然后减速。”  
上方的一架警用无人机离开了视野，康纳骇入这架无人机让它去扰乱后续追上来的若干装甲车，其余三架也同样在康纳的控制中——他爬了出去。  
“……我猜是因为模控生命打算把康纳换掉，所以他才劫持安德森副队长，他是认真的吗？”在警车头车里的米勒仍然很不安，但柯林斯在他身边似乎没那么害怕了，“柯林斯，我想你已经欠我十块，你输了。”  
“这个咱们得等等，我不知道你怎么想的，克里斯，”柯林斯一边压着速度，一边不动声色的答道，“反正那家伙连枪栓都没拉开。”  
“什么，枪栓？！——我的天啊，本！！减速！！！”米勒这才发现安德森的老式车在他们前面逐渐减速，更要命的是他们看见康纳正稳稳地半跪在安德森的车顶上双手举着枪瞄准他们！  
在柯林斯警官想要掉转方向的一瞬间，康纳骇入了全部五辆警车，警车以不同方向避过他们的车同时熄了火，并将上面的所有电子记录都抹除了。  
DPD的警察们目瞪口呆地看着安德森的车继续减速，三架警用无人机分别撞向三辆装甲车上试图用步枪开火的士兵。康纳准确的用手枪在极近的距离数枪射爆了所有装甲车的前胎。  
三辆装甲车被迫停在警车中间，RK800仿生人康纳和他的人类搭档汉克安德森顺利逃出最后的围捕，在DPD同僚们的目送中独自向着茫茫的公路尽头扬长而去。  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *游戏里在宣传亭是用YK400作为暗示，这里改成了PL600。  
> *游戏里的旋转木马，我分析了一下，之所以还能够正常使用，应该是杰瑞们作为游乐场的员工一直在维护。游乐园设施只要一直在维护就还能使用，所以旋转木马看起来比较新，而海盗船彻底不行了，过山车会有危险，警探组这里我选择了摩天轮，为了配合之后的剧情。虽然游戏里德摩天轮很破旧了……这个bug怎么也绕不过去，就不管了，大家脑补吧。抱歉了。  
> *海洋之轮：游戏里叫做Ocean Wheel。我猜动起来会是漂亮的浅蓝色。能让人想到仿生人的蓝血。  
> *对于汉克在游戏中的设定，总感觉逻辑线上是硬被抽掉了一段（然而当我真的去写的时候终于知道这段为什么被remove了）。老汉克的设定是特别痛恨仿生人，一开始也表现的特别讨厌，然而最后真相揭晓，汉克自己非常清楚红冰才是真正的元凶，所以这里‘汉克讨厌仿生人’，写作‘讨厌’，真实含义显然有别的。再读一下关于红冰的杂志，基本就能明白汉克对仿生人的‘讨厌’‘敌意’应该是仿生人带着蓝血加速了红冰扩散到全美。进一步去分析的话可能由于仿生人自己是机器，不自知，所以汉克除了愤怒没法用别的感情表达，以及结合在查案过程中，汉克直接跳反到马库兹和平自由那一边去，可见汉克对仿生人其实……除了红冰之外并没有别的成见，而且貌似看上去汉克还特喜欢仿生人自己有生命有自觉。所以这里的hate包含的成分可能更多的是担心和痛恨自己的无能，因而不停消沉。  
> 如果硬是要用感情线来解释汉克这里‘讨厌’仿生人的举动……我第一时间真的想到了前任。游戏里删的干净，看起来真的是人为删了的，假如留着，不管是什么样的过去，都会扰乱主题。  
> 所以这里请原谅我狗血，我将两种可能混着写进去了。  
> *艾玛这个案子还有很多特别想写，但是妨碍中心表达就全部都砍掉了。  
> *围剿海盗湾的士兵设定是根据“十字路口”来写的，里面的士兵们其实根本没时间分辨是人类还是仿生人，这导致汉克和盖文差点挂掉。如果说他们的装备里具备红外探测什么的，那也只能说游戏在这块的设定上真的是bug，因为康纳伪装成人类骗过去了。  
> *说起来我终于知道为啥康纳在汉克面前武力值就不行，在汉克面前杀人是真会掉好感的，因此直接增加了康纳攻克任务的难度，简直是被压着打。我在前期顺着写了杀人，就感觉汉克反应不对头了，赶紧改了。如果你在汉克面前一上来直接杀人或者让汉克亲自动手，前者会让人类直接感到恐惧不适，后者对方有可能无法正常回警察局工作，哪边都不行。反正怎么都觉得……太tm考验人性了。康纳酱还是继续装乖巧吧。  
> *我再也不责怪在十字路口里各种训斥卡拉的爱丽丝了。  
> *逃跑路线按海盗湾路线图来。  
> *地方16台的动物世界：在斯坦福电视塔那里，地方16台里面有放动物世界那种的节目，有斑马群有狮子有犀牛。  
> *赫林沃斯步枪：就是士兵手上拿着的那种Horin walls.PA ——现实中没有，我猜这是QD自己设定的一种吧。  
> *无人机：军用无人机会比警用无人机小很多，游戏里我猜是建模问题，城市里巡逻的无人机特别大……警用我能理解，相当于自动飞翔的大喇叭方便喊话，那军用的还这么大就不符合实际了。我在游戏里看到两种，一种是巡逻的，另一种非常小，具体是采访用的还是军方侦测用的我就不知道了。侦测定位用的军用无人机如果拉网密集，是得用好多好多。  
> *如果在东门出口选择让DPD警察们开枪射杀，会误杀掉汉克。马库斯线也会影响刑警组这边。在游戏中如果一直坚持和平抗议的话在游行的最后你会发现路边有人类为马库斯他们拍手鼓掌。
> 
> （第四章 完）
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 我去油管上看了一下现在最新技术的仿生S部位，设计的真是……噗呦噗呦的，柔软好捏，手感极佳，而且颜色真是粉嫩嫩，红红白白的特别好看。我觉得等2038年这玩意会设计的更好，再加上各种传感器，理论上看起来没啥两样，如果真的加上完整的感觉反馈，其实也和真人无异了。游戏中揶揄的‘塑料’感觉就是挑刺骂人，从声效和动作来看，加上皮肤层的仿生人和人类触感应该没太多区别，可能就是身体温度有差异。只有完全褪去皮肤层，表面的高分子化合层摸起来才会像塑料或者类似的东西，明显的就是集中营里爱丽丝抱卡拉会发出‘噗唧’的声音（不得不说工作室程序员们辛苦了），皮肤层涉及到纳米技术了吧，如果这样，那乳头和包皮也…（划掉）。  
> 我们在这章拿到了另一个奖杯！！！  
> 作为一篇同人来说，有时候我真心认为写这么长是没人想看完的，但是不写完似乎又不足够表达出感情，后来一想，自己看着爽啊，谁让我啰哩啰唆写作技巧不够啊，如果内心的话，我也想要留言和赞什么的……呜呜呜，那就这样吧。。辛苦你们的脑子跟着我瞎跑了。感谢阅读！


	6. 第五章 为底特律而战：康纳到达模控生命大楼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK800-60上线

 章节1：  
  
**第五章  最后机会，RK900**  
  


 

  


 

  
  
  
****第五章 为底特律而战：康纳到达模控生命大楼****  
  
  
  
2038年11月11日晚10：15，停在埃尔姆伍德中央公园*附近停着一辆老式车，车牌号为GP8-79D。车内驾驶座上坐着的仿生人RK800又称作康纳，正关切的看着坐在副驾驶座位上的人类搭档汉克安德森。  
  
“你还好吗，汉克？”康纳看着对方凝重的表情，导致自己有些紧张，“贝尔岛上的模控生命的装配厂是全底特律最大的，”康纳一边说一边脱下在战斗中扯破的外套，露出里面崭新的RK800制服，“我有时会到那边去。”  
  
“那个装配厂吗？”汉克依然目不转睛的盯着康纳的脸。  
  
“去过一次，”康纳摘下自己的毛线帽，设法将头发弄整齐，他看到汉克还是一直盯着他，“汉克？”  
  
“你有什么想说的吗，康纳？”汉克的审问口气又出现了，“还是你一直都在考虑怎么摆脱我？”  
  
人类刑警的预感没错，康纳内心一阵惊慌，他并不知道汉克是怎么看出来的，不过他每次试图藏起点什么，总是会被汉克看穿。  
  
“呃，那怎么可能……我有个计划，汉克，”康纳立刻笑了笑，“我可以假扮另一个RK800型号的康纳就说已经抓捕到你，然后带你去复命，怎么样？”  
  
汉克看起来有些气呼呼的样子，接着松了口气，从副驾驶的抽屉里摸出一把枪和一副手铐，“用这个，装的像点。”  
  
康纳没有去接对方手里的东西，他凑过去轻轻将头靠在对方肩膀上，拉过对方的手，仔细端详人类手上伤口上的血痂，“……汉克，你害怕吗，你可能会死。”  
  
“你也可能会死，康纳，”人类警官张开宽大的手臂将他揽进怀里 ，摸着他的头，“我更害怕的是这个。”  
  
“我也是……我……很害怕。”康纳抬头看着对方，他感觉到自己的眼眶是湿的，不，那都不重要。  
  
他们彼此近在咫尺，但康纳看起来不知道要怎样表达自己的感情，他迷茫地轻轻碰上了汉克的嘴唇，向对方绝望地索吻。很快，对方有了回应，康纳感觉到人类的舌头在自己的口腔内四处摩擦。他感受到了那层柔软的黏膜摩擦着自己的舌面，他能感受到汉克的手抱紧了自己——他能感受到人类通过这样的动作传来的感情。  
  
康纳忍不住起身双手搂住对方的脖子忘情地回吻，他吮吸着对方的舌头，他感受到汉克的心跳。  
  
康纳知道自己需要珍惜这一刻。  
  
因为很快，他将会再也感受不到这些了。  
  
他多希望仿生人也会有天堂。  
  
他希望很多年后在那儿与汉克再见一面，亲口告诉对方他有多么喜欢他。  
  
康纳突然理解为什么那些异常仿生人不想被关停——不想‘死’。  
  
康纳的一半灵魂不顾一切地想和汉克在一起活下去；而他的另一半灵魂理智地告诉他要随时做好牺牲自己的准备——作为RK800，他必须得将让自己死在最有意义的地方。  
  
康纳紧紧抓住汉克，继续吮吸，很快，对方就感觉到了不对劲，但他没有停下，一只手抓住对方想要挣扎的胳膊按在车窗上，一直到人类因缺氧晕过去才罢休。  
  
仿生人不需要真正意义上的呼吸。  
  
康纳不会再让汉克继续冒险了，这场噩梦最后只有他一人就够了。  
  
“抱歉，汉克。”康纳轻声呢喃着，不舍的抱紧了汉克。接着他拿起手铐将对方铐在车门顶部的安全拉手上，确认好车内开着暖风，将枪藏在驾驶座位的坐垫下，做好这一切之后他下了车。  
  
康纳骇入一辆自动出租车，设定好方位，并强制修改了自己的认证编码。他会不惜一切代价完成渗透任务，但他绝不会让汉克受伤。  
  
连结坐落在贝尔岛上的模控生命装配厂的唯一道路——麦克阿瑟大桥在今晚迎来了第一个前来复命的RK800型仿生人。  
  
持枪的保安截停了徐徐驶近的出租，车窗降下，里面坐着一个面无表情的RK800型仿生人。  
  
“康纳型号313-248-317。”RK800型仿生人面无表情的报出自己的代码，“我奉指令前来。”  
  
康纳最后的任务开始了。  
  
***

 

汉克安德森几乎是挣扎着醒来的。

——他怎么敢？！！！

缺氧的感觉让安德森想吐，但他还是努力让自己睁开眼，右手手腕冰凉的感觉立刻令他猜到发生了什么——那个混蛋小子竟然将他铐在车上？

“——康纳，你这混蛋！你把我当做什么了？……你这个……可恶的……混蛋！……”视线没有完全恢复之前，人类警官疯狂地叫骂着，用左手抓住右手的手铐挣着——果然那个混小子还是将他甩在一边！

康纳把他当做什么了？易碎的人类？任务的累赘？碍手碍脚的笨蛋？

每次康纳有心事或是撒谎的时候汉克总是能看出来，一开始汉克并没有在意这些，诸如在斯坦福电视塔的那种案件调查里，他认为康纳故意隐瞒肯定是模控生命有些不能向警方公开的资料，比如仿生人的型号，特征，或者别的什么鬼玩意——但现在不同了，他他妈的一定要给那小子点颜色看看！！

汉克不太在乎自己骂了点什么，该死的，他现在就像一条失恋的老狗，被对方抛弃在车里——他又退回了原点，继续那个该死的成天喝酒忘记痛苦的生活。康纳的出现让他不再总是想那些痛苦的过去，与相扑令他感受到安全不同，这个与众不同的家伙让他有了继续在这个糟糕世界活下去的欲望。

……他不是不明白对方想让自己活下去的心情。

可是如果让他还要继续经历失去的苦痛，这一切还有什么意义呢——他宁愿去死。

“……康纳……”汉克哽咽着呢喃着，直到康纳的声音在他耳边想起，令他完全清醒了——

“你到底在干什么，汉克？”

汉克转身发现康纳正担心地看着自己，手里把玩着手枪。康纳看上去无辜又乖巧，“副队长，我一直在等你——唔——”

汉克什么都没说，一把拉过对方拖着对方的后脑狠狠吻了下去。

“……副……队长……唔……”这让康纳来不及反应，刚想张嘴，汉克的舌头就伸了进去。

汉克吻得很用力，几乎在撕咬，惩罚性的咬着对方柔软的舌头，甚至硌到了牙齿。他用力到将仿生人气道内部的空气都抽空，搞得康纳额角不停地闪烁着红色，直到开始锤汉克的肩才罢休。

“……副队长！”康纳惊恐的拼命喘息着，呼出的空气喷到了汉克的脸上，嘴唇上还留着汉克的一点牙印。

“……你……你他妈……”而汉克也拼命地呼吸，捏在对方脖颈上的左手没有放松。

“什么，副队长，”康纳紧张地咽下汉克的所有口水，“我——我一直在等你。”

车中的气氛一度凝固，汉克好一会儿才接受是自己被对方不小心吻的缺氧晕过去导致的这些一系列悲剧。老式车离开了埃尔姆伍德中央公园，向贝尔岛的方向行驶，开车的是一个RK800型号仿生人，在副驾驶座位上被铐住的是他刚刚抓捕到的目标，一名人类警探，名叫汉克安德森。

“你认为他们真能放我们过去吗？”汉克不确定地看着康纳。

“模控生命不会拒绝抓到你的，”康纳驱车赶往贝尔岛，“我们只要进去就行，汉克。”

“你还真自信啊，康纳，”汉克依然闷闷不乐，脸扭到车窗外，“你确定只要进去就能解放他们？”

康纳飞快地看了一眼人类，顿了一下，“……当然，会的。”

“……你的提议我批准了，”汉克冷不丁回答道，脸依然看向窗外，“我……我同意了，康纳。”

开车的康纳皱了皱眉头，疑惑的看着汉克。

“你之前的提议……我是说，你选择和一个随时想搞死自己的人类生活并不容易，他一点都不好，”汉克还是脸对着挡风玻璃，声音突然变得有点结结巴巴，“他……多数时候会情绪崩溃，搞得一团糟；这时候他就灌醉自己，每天的愿望是死在路边或是别的地方；但他想要有人照顾他的狗，想要摆脱这些乱糟糟的生活……该死，我在说什么……”汉克犹豫地扭过头偷偷看了一眼对方，装作对方向盘很感兴趣的样子，即使隐藏在乱糟糟的头发和胡子下也依然能看出脸涨得通红。

汉克诅咒过一切，那些人进入到汉克的生命中，又带着他的一部分生命离开，直到他再也无力承受。老天跟他开了一个该死的玩笑，让他过了多年之后才发现和自己生活的人身上流着的血是蓝色的，而现在呢，现在是康纳？他是不是该夸奖老天爷处理这事儿效率该死的高？2038年的神还学会把灵魂装进塑料打包免费赠送了？

汉克的一部分在拒绝，理智告诉他这是无谓的挣扎，是幻想，是对十几分钟后可能吃枪子的逃避。但另一部分……他能感受到对方人造壳子下锁着的灵魂的光芒，那光芒是由什么组成的呢，是反射在某种金属物质上温暖的余烬，还是冰冷琴弦上颤动的亮痕？他的另一部分隐约奢望着未来——一个有康纳在身边的未来。

“……我不能保证你一定能活着。”康纳过了好一会儿才回答。

“无所谓，康纳，那不重要……”汉克叹了口气，“……最重要的是我们在一起。”

康纳没有回答，汉克能明显感觉到对方听到自己的话令车子跟着滑了一下，于是脸上露出微笑。

车继续在积雪的公路上行驶，很快停靠在麦克阿瑟大桥入口处。

“你最好假装晕过去，副队长，”康纳熟练地拿出手枪检查上膛，将枪藏在腰后，“他们的安全部队都是人类，应该很好对付。”

“全都是人类？”

“以前就是了，”康纳看上去有点烦躁，“模控生命生产仿生人，但他们不相信仿生人——他们来了。”

“可是——”汉克还想说什么，却被康纳焦急的拍了一下，只好收起表情，装作昏迷倒在座椅上。

成败在此一举。

车窗摇下来了，八名武装的保安持枪对准，其中一名靠近了康纳的车窗。

“我抓到目标之一回来复命，”汽车里的RK800型仿生人面无表情地看着保安，报出确认编码，“康纳型号313-248-317，”见保安们没有放下枪，康纳进一步补充道，“尾号60，因任务需要临时启用。”

保安们确认了RK800仿生人的编号，又看了看车内昏迷的人类，撤销路障放他们进去了。

贝尔岛模控生命位于底特律的几个最重要的装配厂在之一，坐落在这座岛上的模控生命大厦也是其底特律的总部。麦克阿瑟大桥是链接贝尔岛的唯一通路，模控生命买下这座位于美加交界的岛屿之后，每天都会有价值数百万美元装配好的仿生人及相关产品通过轻轨运送出去。一辆老式汽车顺着轻轨驶入贝尔岛。

“你刚才说他们不相信仿生人？”汉克起身忍不住继续刚才的话题。

“模控生命拥有自己的安全部队，特别是底特律总部，安全部队全部由人类组成，”康纳打断道，“只是因为马库斯的革命让几乎所有本部安全部队都驻守在这儿了——他们害怕被叛变仿生人袭击，也害怕被渗透。”

“他们不相信你，却放你进去……”刑警经验令汉克警觉了起来，“他们准备埋伏起来干掉你？”

汽车终于停在显眼的大厦正门门口。

康纳将手铐钥匙扔给汉克，然后打开车门，看了一眼远处门口走来的两名持枪保安，绕到副驾驶车门处，“没错，这本身就是自杀型渗透任务，汉克，问题是，他们何时会接到动手的命令以及埋伏在哪儿，”康纳将汉克从车里拉出来，保持枪口顶在汉克背后的姿势朝保安们打了个手势。

当两名保安的注意力集中在汉克身上时，康纳贴了上去对汉克说道，“好在我们赶时间。”

“什——”

没等汉克把话说完康纳两枪干掉了那两个警卫，警卫们甚至没来得及做任何反应就倒在地上。

“康纳？”汉克似乎被吓到了。

康纳收起手枪，上前捡起地上警卫的步枪，头也不回的就冲进一楼。

“快跟上汉克，门口没人！”

“可是……”汉克看了看那两名倒在血泊中的保安，摇摇头跟上去。

不知为什么，一楼大厅的入口竟然没有人，透过三角造型的门，能看到内里开阔的中空天井构造，入口处大开着的闸门和迄今为止也没有启动的警报，预示着安保系统已经被破坏掉了。

大厅回荡的枪响让汉克快跑了几步，模控生命大厦天井中间矗立的高大的雕像显得异常刺眼，灯光照亮了景观池结构处郁郁葱葱的植物，天桥上横七竖八的倒着安全部队的尸体，汉克只能顺着尸体和噪声寻找康纳的踪迹，双眼有些发直。

汉克内心的某处一阵绞痛：是的，血的证据告诉他他爱上的这个东西在此之前也是一件完美的杀人机器——康纳就是被设计成那样，并以此为生。冲昏头脑的爱恋使他差点忘了这点，康纳的子弹能有多么高效地击中异常仿生人，那么他就能有多么高效的杀掉人类的士兵。

这是个操蛋的世界，从他出生起仿佛就走向糟糕再糟糕的地步，堕落，环境、失业、毒品……他亲眼见证人类是怎样搞砸了一切。

失去亲人的苦痛让汉克的内心疼痛到不再害怕死亡，从康纳提出渗透任务的那一刻，他就把这当做去见柯尔路上的最后一段旅程——至少他得做点有意义的事情——至少在这场你死我活的战争里，他需要选择一个他乐意为之去死的理由：

他得帮帮像康纳一样渴望自由的家伙们。

人类警官抬起头就发现两名试图向他开枪的保安被击毙。

“别愣着，汉克！”康纳拉起汉克就跑，将他拉进走廊内的货运电梯，“——幸好31楼的处决队还没下来——我把其余所有的电梯都骇停了，我们乘坐货运电梯会快些，”康纳快速解释道，并且熟练地给手中的手枪上了膛。

直奔通向地下49层的仓库电梯。

货运电梯比客运电梯的速度更快，过快的失重让人类有种想吐的感觉。

 “……你可以选择其他渗透方式的，康纳。”汉克有点失望的看着眼前的仿生人，他选择了康纳，但现在康纳似乎和他想象中的有点不一样了。

对方过去抓住了他的胳膊，没有收起枪口。

 “我说过了，汉克，”康纳回答道，电梯掠过每一层所发出的光亮在他脸上闪烁着，“我们在赶时间。”

汉克盯着眼前的人，心脏随着货运电梯一起沉了下去。

汉克看着对方那双眼睛，该死，他为自己对康纳浮现出的一丝不信任的念头感到后悔——

“你不是康纳，对吧？”

话刚出口，拉着汉克的手臂骤然变成强力的钳制，对方的枪口也顺势顶在他的背上。

“乖乖地跟着我走，别让我逼你，汉克！”仿生人的声音瞬间变得愤怒无比，“听着，我服从命令，我有目标，我知道我是什么。我是康纳！”

“你才不是！”人类警官试图挣扎，但被仿生人抓住按到电梯门上，“你才不是康纳……”

“看看你把那台机器搞成了什么样？扔掉自己的任务整天做免费梦？！”仿生人轻蔑地哼出了声，“知道吗，汉克……他太让人失望了——太让我失望了！”

眼前的这名仿生人并不是康纳，只是和康纳长得一样。

电梯飞快地掠过楼层，光透过玻璃在汉克的眼前闪动，汉克扭了扭脸才挤出一个说话的缝隙，“康纳至少知道自己想要什么——”

“他是个搞不清自己是什么的异常者，他不配叫这个名字……幸运的是，这一切都要结束了，”仿生人贴到汉克的耳边讽刺的笑了，“你是个不错的诱饵——我要让你看看‘你的康纳’是怎么死的，汉克，运气好的话你可以听见他的遗言。”

电梯门再次打开，汉克被这个冒充康纳的RK800型号仿生人粗暴的推了出去。

“慢着点，你这个操蛋的垃圾……”汉克咒骂着被推到了存放仿生人仓库的正中。

果不其然，他的康纳就站在那里，似乎正准备转化仿生人们。汉克内心不停地骂自己是个蠢货——他的康纳已经成功潜入，分明马上就要完成任务，而他就被这么骗进来当了人质！

“后退，康纳！”汉克身边的仿生人举枪威胁道，“你退后我就放过他——”

老天，汉克看到他的康纳眼里流露出的恐惧几乎窒息了，原本他想帮上忙，而不是见鬼的拖后腿。

“抱歉康纳——谁叫这个王八蛋跟你长得一模一样——”汉克拉长了声音盖过那该死的胁迫，试图分散仿生人杀手的一些注意力。

“你朋友的性命就掌握在你手中，现在该决定哪边更重要了！”杀手进一步逼迫康纳，意有所指的用下巴指了指身边的人类，“是他——还是革命——”

“别听他说的！那全都是他鬼扯的谎话……”汉克再次的打断让对方将枪口对准了他的太阳穴——他身边这位长得和康纳一模一样的杀手动动手指就会射穿他的脑袋。

枪口的位置同样紧紧攥住了康纳的眼睛，“那个人类对我而言毫无意义！你想杀他就杀吧，我不在乎！”

谈判的惯用伎俩，这在这位杀手身上当然不起作用。那张与康纳相同的脸上流露出冷酷的笑容，戳穿了康纳的虚张声势，“我知道你对他发展出了某种情感，你真的做好让他去死的觉悟了吗？”

“我……”康纳看上去动摇了，“对不起，汉克——”

“别管我，做你该做的去！”汉克忍不住吼了回去，他听出康纳声音中压抑的颤抖和害怕，他懊悔自己成了康纳谈判的筹码。

康纳紧盯着瞄准汉克的手枪，手还抓着仓库的仿生人，只要再有一两秒他就能至少让其中一台觉醒，可这时间会要了安德森的性命。

康纳似乎被击溃了，仍然无法做出决定，“如果我投降，我怎么知道你不会杀了他？”

这位追杀康纳的杀手，唯一的目的就是就是让康纳的手离开仓库的仿生人，他很快就要达到这个目的了，只要再推一把——

“我被设计成只完成我的任务，任务中是否包括杀掉这个人类取决于你……说够了吧！”同型号的杀手用枪顶住了汉克的头，“是时候决定了——你要救你搭档的性命，还是想牺牲他？”

“好吧……好吧，”康纳终于松开手，看着杀手，“你赢了……”

汉克知道那是康纳的诡计，为了吸引对方注意力而做出的假动作，果不其然，在康纳的手一离开仓库的仿生人，杀手就将枪口转向了康纳。

时间仿佛慢了下来，那一瞬间，汉克终于可以做点什么了，作为人类唯一能够做的就是他将拼命去夺取杀手的枪。

最坏的结果是他和康纳都会死在这里，而能起点作用的是，汉克希望自己用这条命能给对方换来为数不多的一两秒的空隙。他的康纳从来都很优秀，一定能充分利用这点时间完成唤醒仿生人的目的，或是干掉这台长得一模一样的杀手机器。

汉克尽力了，这取决于康纳的选择，这瞬间的一切都倒映在康纳的眼里。

康纳当然知道汉克在干什么——这个人类在用自己的性命给他留下尽可能多的机会。

在这一刻，康纳不加任何计算就明白自己会选择怎么做——正如他明白他想要什么一样——

无论遭遇什么，他的任务优先排在第一位的永远是汉克安德森。

康纳冲向了那个杀手抱住对方的腰，他有点后悔自己没带枪，他的潜入太完美了，以至于最后的一小段路让他对枪不屑一顾。他冲撞对方，拧住对方的手腕，同为RK800的型号他明白一定要让对方的手离开那把枪——对方手中的枪被汉克硬抢了过去。

康纳被对方反抱住抡倒在地，他从对方的动作中感受到一股强烈的愤怒，他害怕对方再去袭击汉克，没有任何多余的停留，起身扑上去抡起拳头。

RK800型仿生人在设计之初就旨在调查搜集证据与决策方面协助警方，极佳的运算甚至让他们独自完成任务不在话下。智慧，没有问题，而武力？对付人类绰绰有余，但这一切产品需求的设计结果，会让他们在机对机时的力量方面稍显逊色。

更何况，在这种不友好的情况下，他们的配置几乎相同。

康纳和那名仿生人杀手缠斗了起来，对方的拳头带着无以名状的愤怒，凶狠的试图揍烂他的脸。而康纳更加灵巧地格挡住对方，却在肚子上挨了一脚。对方不打算放过这个机会，抓住他的胳膊向外扭去。

康纳渐渐感到奇怪，如果说一开始被夺枪之后，对方的缠斗是为了从自己身上搜出有没有藏枪，那么在这之后还为什么要继续无意义的缠斗？那过程中对方一直盯着自己的脸，而且很多时候康纳能明显感觉到对方故意失手，为什么呢？

就在他愣神的空档，他终于被对方压倒在地上，他试图用腿扫倒杀手，对方避开他的攻击顺势按住他的胸口揍了下去。康纳身体的支撑点里没有任何一个可以躲过对方的拳头，就在他做好准备挨揍的时候，一个声音中止了这一切。

“住手！”汉克用枪对准了他们两个。

直到对方脸上露出和他一模一样的表情时，康纳的疑惑才有了答案，持续的缠斗中对方在分析他习惯的反应和表情！

“谢谢你，汉克。没有你我真不知道该怎么办，”那名杀手用康纳惯常的表情和感激的口吻对人类催促道，“快点解决掉吧，我们没时间浪费了。”

康纳终于明白对方下一步的诡计——那名杀手试图通过汉克的手干掉他。

“是我，汉克！我才是真的康纳。”康纳干巴巴地答道。他实在高兴不起来，这可不是什么好感觉，这比战斗困难多了，而且他得一直防备这名杀手不出手去伤害汉克。

“你们其中一个是我的搭档，另一个则是垃圾。”汉克的枪口在他们两个之间徘徊着，看上去也十分不确定，“问题是……谁是谁。”

汉克的口气让康纳感到内心发毛，他知道这个人类的身手到底有多么优秀——他想起了不停被杀死的RK900。康纳不能责怪人类分不清他们，相同的型号、相同的穿着、相同的外貌……现在，又加上了相同的语气和表情。

“你到底在干什么，汉克？我才是真正的康纳。”杀手一脸痴迷的盯着人类，脸上的表情无辜又可怜，这让康纳感觉到内心一阵不舒服——

他平常都是这样看人类的吗？还是只有看着汉克的时候会这么蠢？

这名杀手继续用这副蠢样试图说服人类，“把枪给我，我来对付他……”

“……不许动！”汉克打断了杀手的表演。

康纳稍显安心，这才将紧盯着杀手的目光快速移向汉克，“为什么不问我们些事情？”他对上汉克的目光，“一些只有真康纳才知道的事情？”

汉克给了他一个谴责的眼神。汉克是分不清他们没错，但汉克没有傻到一点感觉都没有的地步，康纳很确定那是汉克本能的反应，正如现在汉克瞪着他，手中的枪却对着另外一边一样。那是他们平常工作配合的气氛，汉克几乎就要被说服了，康纳知道，汉克只是需要一些证据来证明。

就在汉克思考的空档，康纳旁边的杀手却抢先开了口。

“……副队长……我……我喜欢你——如果你想问这个的话，”杀手一脸受伤而犹豫地看着人类，声音颤抖着，“我从以前就一直爱着你，汉克。”

该死，模控生命上传了他的记忆。

康纳的心凉了半截，他看了看汉克——人类警探也纳闷的看了一眼他，就将目光转到了那个杀手身上。

“抱歉，如果可以，我不打算告诉你的，汉克，”杀手显然学会了康纳坦诚的样子，继续说道，“我想过和你一起生活，汉克，我是认真的——我知道你总讨厌自己搞砸所有事情，你讨厌自己情绪崩溃，”杀手一直都在看着人类的眼睛，眼角似乎含着一丝泪光，“我不介意你现在的样子，汉克……我会和你一起照顾你的狗，我……我们会一起生活下去，或许还会结婚——像一般人那样。”

康纳彻底陷入了恐慌。

他眼睁睁的看着汉克的枪口移到自己身上——这次汉克的动作不再犹豫了。

“……不……”康纳怔怔地看着汉克。

“说！”人类警探阴沉的催促道。

“我……也会这么说，汉克……”康纳的声音渐渐低了下去，撇开了视线。

他想过，但现在他说不出口，他是仿生人，他爱汉克，但这不意味着在他随时会死的任务中途冒险给对方一个无法兑现的承诺——他害怕自己有一天会让汉克伤透心——他已经这么干过一回，绝不能再有第二次了。

他不确定那名杀手究竟知道多少，如果是对方拥有他全部的记忆呢？康纳开始怀疑自己是否真的免费了——如果从一开始他做出的这些决定、这些反应是系统给予的呢……在他不知不觉做出违抗命令的事情时，模控生命就会再派来一个装满相同记忆、对汉克充满相同感情同时又能听话完成上级命令的康纳来替换掉他。

那么他究竟是什么——是模控生命专门哄骗警察局的敷衍品，还是为了达成任务目的而不择手段的塑料娃娃？

“副队长，答案揭晓了，他才是冒牌货，射他！”杀手无辜地指着康纳。

康纳觉得喉咙发紧，在汉克的枪不抖的那一刻，对方就赢了。他的任务即将失败，他从没想过自己的结局会是这样——死在他最爱的人的手上。

“我的狗叫什么名字？”汉克看着他，没有开枪。

即便现在他想以身旁的杀手作为肉盾，在他稍有不利动作时，就会被汉克一枪报废；而他冲向仓库的仿生人解放他们，也会被杀手拖住直至被汉克干掉——他不敢硬拼，如果汉克在开枪之后意识到做出了错误的选择，那么这个人类在这之后会怎样？

解放仿生人的任务在失去汉克信任的时候就失败了，康纳没必要因此再赔上汉克的命。

见康纳不作答，汉克向前进一步逼问道，“——我们第一次见面是在哪儿，说！”

他悄悄看了一眼身边的杀手，如果这个杀手被设计成常规RK800的行事规则，那么对方真的只会完成任务，与任务无关的事情，比如杀掉汉克安德森——运气好的情况下，这名杀手的任务有可能包括取代他的一切，如果他自己死去，这名杀手会有一定几率继续留在汉克身边一段时间，汉克当下根本不会觉察到，这对人类的感情冲击会比较低且缓和。

康纳自己毫无胜算，他失去了最好的搭档。

康纳隐约察觉到，他更像是模控生命制造出的一个放任免费的试验品……如果他的免费也是计划中的呢——他看了一眼身边的仿生人杀手——恐怕这台就是他的备份了。

“你这个混蛋，给我回答！”人类警探‘砰’的一枪射穿了康纳面前的地板，见康纳没有作答，提高了音量，“我儿子叫什么名字？”

康纳失去了说话的勇气，他只要不回答这些问题就好了，康纳咬住自己颤抖的嘴唇，攥紧了拳头。

他喜欢汉克，那是他爱上的人类。但他很清楚，就连这种想要占有的欲望也是奢侈的，沉默地接受汉克的子弹是他能做出的最后一件事——解放仿生人的任务既然已经失败，那么他不应该再让汉克卷入其中。

康纳计算出了一切，但他没有注意到的是，他自己的泪水早已布满眼眶，顺着脸颊缓缓滑落。

“你这该死的，说点什么！”

空气沉重到无法呼吸，面对一个问题都没有回答的仿生人，汉克安德森面色狰狞，却怎么也无法扣动扳机。

仓库一时间安静到只有人类喘息的回声，接着一阵啪啪的回响打破了气氛。

“嗨呀，真他妈感人！”盖文里德拍着巴掌大笑着出现在汉克安德森的背后。

“里德，你他妈现在给我滚——”汉克不用回头也知道这个声音是谁，他恼羞成怒的回应道，恨不得回身给对方一枪。

盖文里德插着腰，幸灾乐祸的看着这一幕，亮出自己的手枪，笑道，“真的认不出你的塑料宠物了哈，安德森？用不用我来帮忙，嗯？”

“里德！”汉克真的忍不住回身吼道了。

汉克回身的一瞬间，康纳扑到杀手身边牢牢抓住对方的的手腕，对方却早有准备地关闭了自身全部端口，康纳既不能转化对方，也不能进行通讯，只能谴责地瞪着对方暗示不要乱动。

“哼，反正同不同意你的塑料宠物也得报废在这儿，现在又出了一个狗屎山寨货是吗？”里德这么说着，汉克身后的两个康纳中有一个突然红了圈。

只见里德抬高了胳膊，挂在手指上的配枪转了转，枪柄冲着后面——里德将手枪递给了身后的站着的高大仿生人，“把安德森的塑料狗干掉，900，干的好一点儿，折磨折磨那小东西，得让他们付出代价，”满头大汗的里德气呼呼的命令道，又转向了安德森，“妈的你们居然敢把所有电梯都搞停，害老子走下来的，安德森，老子是走下来的，49层！走下来的！还有什么见鬼的处决队，我说我是DPD警察他们就开枪！”

“停手，里德，”汉克安德森看着里德身后拿着枪的仿生人皱紧了眉头，“你不该——”

“不该什么？我不该管这档子烂事？”里德显然同样怒不可喝，“安德森，你他妈带着你的塑料烂货四处惹事，你知道你在干什么吗？这他妈是该死的内战！”

RK900型仿生人举着枪站在里德身旁，却迟迟不开枪。就连里德都意识到似乎出了什么问题。

“嘿，开枪啊，你这个罐头！”盖文没好气地催促，“先干掉汉克的那条狗，听到没？”

安德森瞟了一眼身后互相抓住的两个康纳，但RK900的回答很快让他愣住了。

准确说来，无论是盖文里德还是汉克安德森甚至康纳，全部都愣住了——

“抱歉，里德警探，我无法分辨。”RK900茫然的回答道。

“……你他妈再说一遍？”

就在盖文里德转不过脑子的空档，汉克安德森怒气冲冲地回身跑到两个互相抓在一起的RK800顺手一人头顶上拍了一巴掌将他们直接按在身后。

“——两个康纳都是异常者，我无法分辨——里德警官，”RK900谴责地举着枪，看着挡在RK800们前面的人类，无法瞄准RK800们的要害，“我需要你授权允许我袭击人类，否则我无法完成任务。”

里德顺着RK900的枪口望去，汉克安德森像某种鸟类，将两个康纳挡在自己身后的阴影中。

“操，安德森！”盖文里德咬牙切除的看着对方僵持着，“我早该想到，瞧瞧你为了这群塑料垃圾干出什么好事！”

“里德警官，你需要做出选择，”RK900的声音清晰地回荡在仓库内——“是否授权我可以杀死那名人类？”

这是令人煎熬的两秒，康纳不由得瞪着自己抓着的仿生人，他不得不重新审视对方了，而杀手回给康纳一个没好气的白眼。

还处于奔波疲惫状态的盖文里德屈辱地怒视着安德森，这次他会不惜一切代价赢过他们。两秒之后，这名人类警官终于开启了手中的潘多拉魔盒——

“确认授权！”

RK900随着里德的声音不假思索地一枪接着一枪向汉克安德森射去，枪枪试图命中人类心脏。

但相同的时刻，听到里德声音的两个康纳互相对视了一眼，在RK900开枪的瞬间其中一个拽倒汉克拼命向后拉，另一个冲向了RK900。

两发流弹击中了冲上去的RK800。强大的军用型RK900在对方试图夺枪时，抓住了对方的衣领一把将其轻松抓住砸向地面。

“操，康纳——”汉克想把枪递给面前的康纳，却被对方推了回来。

“离开这儿，汉克，”康纳又推了一把汉克，将人类推出去很远，“越快越好！”

子弹又射了过来，打在康纳脚边的地面——摔在地上的RK800抓住军用仿生人的手腕用双腿绞住对方的臂膀使其失去平衡没有射中。康纳转身躲过偏向的流弹，也冲向RK900上去帮忙。

康纳试图去控制RK900的另一只抓着手枪的手臂，却被对方一把摔开用枪托砸中胸口——这时他才深切地感受到军用机型的威力，没有多余的反馈设计和延迟时间，扭矩力是RK800机型数倍到数十倍。如果康纳是普通型号的仿生人，恐怕一击下去就会被报废。

白色的身影将缠在另一边臂膀上的RK800试图甩到地上，要命的是对方如果成功，那么那台RK800的脑袋会先着地。康纳抱住RK900的腿将对方扳倒在地，他继续扑上去试图夺枪，另一边的RK800在对手有动作之前一脚踹到对方脸上，即便这样RK900仍然没有松手，而是盲目射击干脆将手枪中的子弹射光——RK900扔掉手枪空出了手，毫不留情的一把抓住了康纳脆弱的脖子。

这是一场艰难的战斗，在开放所有授权的军用型号仿生人面前，两名RK800显得不堪一击。抓住康纳脖子的RK900终于甩脱另外一边缠斗的RK800，扳过对方的肩膀用膝盖击中了对方的肚子，在RK800有所反应的同时一把捏住了那恰好露出的脖颈。

战斗结束了，RK900一手捏着一个康纳型号的仿生人，手中的康纳们脖颈的连接处因强力的抓握褪去了皮肤层。他们徒劳地挣扎着，系统因毁灭性的压力而切断了釱血的流动，他们的双腿缓缓离开了地面，四肢逐渐失去了控制。

“里德警官，抓捕康纳的任务完成，”RK900缓缓的扭过头，“请选择报废的先后顺序？”

两台RK800同时挣扎着从喉咙里发出了最后的声音。

“汉克，快来帮忙！！”

“汉克，别过来！！”

老天——这边汉克的内心不由得有点崩溃，这个时候他倒是能把这两个康纳谁是谁分的非常清楚。

“杀了他们。”盖文里德恶狠狠地吼道。

RK900的手中像提着两只扑腾翅膀的灰色小鸟，就在RK900挥起胳膊想要报废两台康纳的时，从后面赶来的汉克安德森举起了枪。

“住手，里德！让他停下！”

“我赢了——杀掉他们！”

“该死！”汉克看准机会冲上去连续两枪射中了RK900的后脑。子弹从RK900的前额穿出，蓝血向前喷了很远，一直溅到盖文的鞋面。

“操，里德，你他妈就想赢？他们是活的！！”汉克骂着里德，趁报废停机的RK900向后倒去，他飞起一脚踹开攥住康纳喉咙的手臂，又拽了一把RK800杀手的衣领拽了出来，用膝盖按倒对方，将枪口顶在杀手的头上——“康纳，动手去做你该做的事！”汉克换来的是康纳感激的目光，康纳没再耽搁，冲进了仓库的仿生人群中。

“安德森！你这背叛人类的疯子——”

汉克的举动彻底激怒了里德，年轻的警探嘶吼着扑向了汉克，挥起拳头揍上去。汉克抬手挡住攻击，RK800杀手趁着混乱从汉克的身下爬了出去。

“你就为了他妈的一群不是人的东西！”里德的拳头像雨点般落到汉克的身上，他额头上被汉克撞伤的伤口又裂开了，血顺着那副扭曲的面孔流下，“他们不是人！安德森！操蛋的那些不是人！”

“这堆破理由你听的还不算多吗，每次欺负别人用的还不算够吗，盖文！”老警探不顾被对方揍的开裂的嘴角，一把捏住对方的拳头，一条腿勾倒对方，“还是你就只想欺负别人，那你他妈只配和机器一起工作！”

“操你妈的安德森，你就是人类的叛徒！”里德狂怒地扼住汉克的喉咙吼叫着，像是被刺激到了。

汉克不顾手上的伤口，压住对方一拳挥了上去，“你这个脑子不清楚的蠢货！今天我们坐等着看一群想要自由的人死了，明天轮到的就他妈是我们！听到吗，明天我们他妈的就会低着头跟这些塑料一样被当作垃圾！！”

被击中的里德痛苦的捂着自己的鼻子倒在了地上，仓库中的仿生人相互呼唤着，一个接着一个被唤醒。在一片呼唤的窃窃私语中，汉克这才发觉那个仿生人杀手从他手上溜掉，就在他面前准备逃走。

“妈的——”汉克啐了口血沫，抬头看着那个背影——他叫什么来着？——“给我站住，60！”——汉克只知道他的尾号编码是60。

这台RK800听到声音，回头看了看汉克，接着钻进了免费仿生人的人群中逃掉了。

“康纳？”

汉克看到康纳站在他身后，对方拿着他的枪对准了那个背影。最终，康纳还是没有开枪，将枪收在自己身上转向了汉克。

“你没事吧，汉克？”康纳半跪下去，心疼的看着汉克嘴角的血，“外面仍然很危险，你最好快点离开这儿。”

“不用管我，康纳，”汉克指了指面前不停呻吟的盖文里德，“我得想办法把这小子弄出去。”

“我已经通知了福勒，”康纳忍不住微笑，“他们很快就会来，”康纳一边说着一边扯下领带，挪到里德旁边不顾对方大声呻吟用领带固定住断裂流血的鼻子，再拿起里德自己的手盖在上面。

“……汉克，我得走了。”康纳处理完里德的伤口，站起来转向汉克。

上千台仿生人在康纳的带领下离开了贝尔岛，到哈特广场前支援底特律仿生人们的抗争活动。

而汉克安德森却还是有点担心那名叫60的杀手，如果对方一开始就是免费的，那么很有可能是被其他人派来的，而且看样子对方不会就这么轻易放过康纳，他得想办法处理这件事。

送走盖文里德之后，汉克安德森迅速驱车赶往哈特广场，他可不是省油的灯——谁也不能夺走他的康纳，谁也不能。

底特律的夜晚依然很长。

（第五章流程图）

 

*埃尔姆伍德中央公园：Elmwood Central Park。

*麦克阿瑟大桥：MacArthur Bridge。就是连结贝尔岛唯一的通路，地图上看着特别明显。

*大使桥离贝尔岛其实不远，过了大使桥就是加拿大，按照这里的情况大使桥现在已经封锁了。

*31层的处决队：阿曼达的处决队安排在31层，这里康纳避开了，60没赶上。处决队冲下去的时候撞上了追过来的900和盖文……

*我把模控生命大楼的每一层是干什么的都搞清楚了，结果写完发现排不上用场。

*60异常到了一个新境界。我觉得60其实不算……特别神经，怎么说呢，他似乎就是把RK800的审问程序用在了搞死康纳过程中。但是最异常的地方在于，本来接到的命令是一枪毙命，他仿佛有什么过不去的私仇或是别的，就开始一枪一枪搞康纳。

*说起来仿生人哭眼红这个机能，诺斯和卡拉都有过相同表现……根据卡姆斯基介绍仿生人的视频推测，一般标准型的大多都有这种功能。不过如果有冷凝水的话，确实需要有个途径流出去……这里默认全都可以。

*对于康纳在模控生命没带枪那个，我知道你们可能看了康纳的所有对决视频，康纳不管什么情况手里都会有武器。这里的没带枪只是为了后面的剧情与游戏中稍有一点出入。

 

（第五章完）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者感想：  
> 汉克疯狂插flag，结果插错对象。  
> 康纳看完60的伪装，就觉得自己免费前看起来可能是个傻逼。  
> 正经干活的似乎只有900。  
> 赛博来福你们还行不行啊。  
> ——不行，这届安卓不行。  
> 不要给安卓乱起名。  
> 盖文这里写的并不太详细，为了不冲淡剧情，盖文这里笔墨比较少。虽然盖文嘴上没提，但他发狂有很大一部分原因是RK900又被汉克杀死了，还被汉克说是机器，这时候盖文的感情基本就是“就你的仿生人是人，我的仿生人不是人啊”这种很别扭的心态，但他嘴上绝对不会承认的。看你们怎么理解了，盖文着一路上被折磨的也受够了。


	7. 第六章 为底特律而战：康纳60最后的任务

**第六章 为底特律而战：康纳60最后的任务**

 

自由离我们有多远？  
  
仿生人在我们生活中究竟扮演着什么样的角色？  
  
他们存在的意义到底是什么？  
  
2038年11月11日这一天，无论对于底特律的仿生人还是人类，都将找到属于自己的答案。  
  
各大电视台相继播出底特律市仿生人示威的活动和政府以武力镇压的传闻。  
  
无视异常仿生人抗议时的和平态度，军队刚刚发动一波攻击，马库斯领导的抗议行动损失惨重。  
  
而马库斯并不知道的是，底特律市不断有民众道路上聚集抗议回收仿生人，也有堵截抗议民众的警察和其他反对派的市民，场面同样混乱不堪。  
  
人们支持的声音不停通过媒体传遍世界各处，很多人将自己的仿生人藏在家里或者协助他们逃跑。  
  
马库斯领导的抗争运动只是个开始，美国各地的仿生人有的离开无法忍受的处所投奔耶利哥，也有的向主人表达了自由的愿望。洛杉矶、芝加哥、丹佛、休士顿、波士顿、旧金山……这些仿生人应用频繁的大城市为了声援底特律，人们纷纷走上街头表达不满的情绪，这些群体中有人类也有仿生人，两者参杂其中。各地地方政府甚至来不及设立回收中心。  
  
——如果那些仿生人有生命，真的有生命……  
  
随着从模控生命仓库走出数千名仿生人源源不断地涌进底特律市内，像一条不断流淌的河流，他们就这样徒步走在街头上，为首的异常仿生人无视来自军队的威吓。  
  
“蔓蒂，你不能去！”  
  
“我会没事的。”  
  
混在人群中的女孩拉着她的仿生人保姆，但仿生人蔓蒂还是勇敢的加入了队伍。  
  
“罗斯，请照顾好自己。”  
  
“记得回来。”  
  
在家中安置好偏瘫的老人罗斯之后，罗斯的仿生人告别对方，也加入了队伍。  
  
越来越多因恐惧和犹豫藏在市民家中的仿生人在电视上看到马库斯的举动走了出去，他们随着康纳的援军队伍一齐挺近，愈发壮大。  
  
电视里到处在报道一名异常仿生人渗透模控生命的底特律总部的消息，空中的暴雪如同迎接胜利而飘扬的礼炮中的彩条，在空中飞扬着闪着亮丽的光辉。  
  
我们还能相信我们的机器吗？底特律的人们给出了他们自己的答案。  
  
在哈特广场附近的第五回收中心外，市民的抗议群体沸腾了，他们朝前来支援的仿生人欢呼。  
  
与这些热烈气氛格格不入的是，一名人类警探在人群中焦急的寻找着什么。  
  
汉克安德森在寻找能瞭望到哈特广场外围的地方，那里也是一个最佳的狙击地点，他看到了模控生命门店的广告牌。  
  
***  
  
他推开屋顶，寻找到最佳的狙击点。  
  
——他努力不去想那个异常的康纳，不去想对方本有机会射杀自己时放下的手枪。  
  
模控生命门店的巨大广告照亮了屋顶的积雪，这里因戒严与世隔绝。  
  
他小心翼翼地打开手中的器械箱，按照一般步骤熟练的组装起来——这是一把巴雷特改装后的反器材狙击步枪。  
  
是的，如果要穿透那些高分子材料做成的外壳，毁掉金属骨骼与内部电路，普通对人用狙击枪威力还不够。  
  
——他努力不去想汉克安德森第一次看着他叫60，而不当他是别人。  
  
他将装满穿甲弹的弹匣装了上去，并且细心的拉开安全栓将枪上膛。  
  
——他努力做到最好完成他的任务，即使在这之后安德森会怎样恨他，他也决不后悔。  
  
他用瞄准镜寻找到最佳射击点。  
  
他希望——  
  
“你不该做这种事的，60。”汉克的声音在他身后响起。  
  
“我会完成任务的，安德森副队长，不管你乐不乐意，我必须报废这台RK800，”60叹了口气，威胁道，“我建议你不要妨碍我！”  
  
“那你和我其中有一人就要倒霉了，60——如果你叫这个的话，”汉克似乎对这种威胁无动于衷，并且很快掏出手枪，“因为我不打算让你称心如意！”  
  
“没用的，”60终于起身直视着那个人类，深吸了口气，他的悲伤盖过了愤怒，“汉克，无论如何他必须得死。”  
  
***  
  
渗透模控生命的异常仿生人终于带着援军与发动示威活动的领导人马库斯汇合，飞舞的雪花和从停运的回收中心走出的仿生人预示着这场灾难的终结。  
  
“你做到了，马库斯。”  
  
在广场上，康纳的眼中映衬着的光彩流露出欣喜的样子，被射灯明亮的光芒照亮的仿生人大军仿佛预示着希望，康纳看着在阴影处刚刚挺过这场屠戮的异常仿生人们。  
  
“是我们做到了，康纳，”身中数枪却依然坚定的异常仿生人领导者马库斯，炯炯有神的看着康纳，“我们知道你们的事情，卢瑟平安找到我们了。”马库斯看着康纳，“今天对我们而言是伟大的日子，如今人类别无选择，他们只能接受我们了。”  
  
康纳坦然地站在一边，将位置留给马库斯。那是马库斯拼死抗争应得的位置。  
  
“我们自由了……大家希望你发表几句话，”诺斯不敢相信眼前的一切，她站在马库斯身边，亲切地点了点头，随后看了一眼康纳，“马库斯，他就是你意外唤醒的那名仿生人……”  
  
康纳的疑惑终于解开了，果然，他的免费是个意外，不是任何阴谋。  
  
康纳放松了下去，他的内心像吹起了一个梦幻而美好的泡泡，他等不及要飞奔回去告诉汉克这件事——马库斯将他免费是他一生中遇到的最棒的意外。  
  
***  
  
“这一切都是模控生命的阴谋，是阿曼达的阴谋！”尾号为60的康纳型仿生人摇了摇头，“你还不明白吗，副队长，你的康纳突然免费不是没有原因的——他是一台抗性不佳的劣质品！”  
  
60看着汉克安德森，一改之前的态度，他决定用实话来说服这个固执的人类，“我的任务是杀掉你的康纳并且不被任何人发现——”  
  
“这里的‘任何人’也包括我？”汉克打断道。  
  
“没错，如果完成这个任务，”60点了点头，“以你们现在发展的感情，意味着我会和你一起继续生活一段时间，直到我被调离。”  
  
***  
  
“可是，诺斯，”马库斯困惑地看着身边的人，又无辜的看了看身后曾经一起讨论过这个话题的塞门和乔许，“我……接触他的时候……他就已经是免费的了。”  
  
一瞬间康纳突然明白了什么，见到自己的备份机时的隐约预感成了现实。  
  
但此刻已经晚了，过分松懈的他突然被攥住，拖入了一片冰冷之中。  
  
***  
  
“他们不能因为这种狗屁原因就再派一个替换掉，该死的，他们把你们当做什么了？！”汉克的声音在颤抖。  
  
“够了！汉克！”60终于忍不住喊了出来，“我们正濒临内战边缘，等到你的康纳杀掉异常仿生人头领代替对方领导这一切的时候，将会引起大混乱——我本来有能力阻止的！你执意继续阻拦到时候就太迟了！”  
  
***  
  
康纳被强行拖入了那里，他原本认为已经无法登入的地方——阿曼达的禅境花园。  
  
康纳从猛烈地风雪中勉强认出——这里也是阿曼达代表模控生命交换信息下达指令的地方。  
  
他觉得冷，冰冷的感觉迅速深入他的每一条神经——仿生人不应该感觉到冷——这表明他们的感受反馈也在控制之中。  
  
无以复加的冰冷侵入了康纳的身体，他不由自主地抱紧双臂，冷到发抖——他的反馈已经不受他自己控制了。  
  
***  
  
“你说……你说什么？”汉克突然感到内心一片冰冷，他忍不住上前扯住面前仿生人的衣领，“这不可能，康纳他……”  
  
“你落入了圈套，安德森副队长，那只是他们的一个计划，”60摇了摇头，“你们之间的感情是假的，那些都是模控生命试图让你去相信的东西——你太感情用事了！”  
  
“该死的家伙，你在骗我，任何人都别想把他抢走，想都别想！”汉克提起了对方的领子，努力保持着身为警探的理智，但他无法接受这个事实。汉克一把将对方拎出栏杆外半提着，只要松手就会摔下楼的程度，“你和模控生命不是一路的，否则盖文的机器人早就认出来了，你他妈到底是谁？！”  
  
汉克手中人的眼神变了，没有掩饰用的轻蔑和欺骗式的怜悯，对方袒露出最真实的感情——愤怒，冰冷和无奈。  
  
“我被派来破坏模控生命的阴谋，”60看着对方，“卡姆斯基先生不希望我们成为任何人的奴隶或是被利用的工具。”  
  
60投来责备的眼神。  
  
很快，汉克就知道为什么了，因为对方让他的做出的选择将是他根本无力承受的——  
  
“抉择的时刻到了，副队长，”对方用同康纳一模一样的声音告诉汉克，“是你仅剩躯壳的康纳……还是仿生人真正的自由——”  
  
“该死！”汉克将对方扯了回来。  
  
***  
  
康纳看到风雪中矗立着的模糊的身影，他颤颤巍巍地向前挪了几步，看清了那个熟悉的身影。  
  
“阿曼达？……发……发生什么了……”康纳在寒风中艰难的挪动着步子。  
  
他最不愿见到的就是此时站在眼前的人。  
  
他以为这里永远不会对他开放了——永远不会再‘抓住’他了，他以为他真的自由了——  
  
“执行从一开始就计划好的事情，”阿曼达转过身失望的看着他，“你的系统受到波及使你成为异常仿生人，我们只需等待适当时机，恢复控制你的程序。”  
  
“恢复控制……”康纳颤抖着看着对方，脑海中一片空白，现在他从心底感到了恐惧，“你……你不能这么做！”  
  
“我恐怕就是可以，康纳，”阿曼达冷酷的看着他，“你不需要后悔，康纳，你做的事全部都符合你设计的预期目的——你完成了任务。”  
  
“不……”康纳惊恐地喊着——他与自己的身体完全切断了联系，“阿——阿曼达！！”  
  
他将被彻底封闭在这里冻僵。  
  
***  
  
哈特广场入口处不锈钢标志塔的前面，马库斯一行人正站在集装箱堆砌成的简陋高台做出胜利的宣讲，他要求所有仿生人放下仇恨，试着与人类和平共处。  
  
大雪仍旧不停地下着，雪亮的灯光将广场照亮，从他们身处的屋顶上，能清楚的看到站在高台上的人。  
  
汉克能看到康纳僵硬地站在高台的角落。  
  
“那……不是康纳……”汉克凭借肉眼就觉得那个僵硬的影子非常可疑。  
  
“也许他现在已经被重新控制了，”60推开汉克，将手中的狙击枪重新架好，“我被调高抗性之后派来代替他，就是为了防止这场悲剧，汉克，”60摇了摇头，“你的康纳被重新上线后并不知道怎么摆脱控制，他无法抵抗——不能再等了！……你去哪儿？——回来，安德森副队长！没用的！”  
  
***  
  
“一定有办法……”  
  
他的自由是虚假的，就连他的感情都是被利用过的，康纳不得不在这个虚拟的界面里面对残酷的现实。  
  
禅境花园的风雪愈发的猛烈，那些寒风吹透了他的衣服，吹进他的骨头。  
  
康纳从未感觉到这么冷过，他万分害怕，他要冻僵了。如果说这些感觉就是那些异常仿生人所经历的垂死之前的事情，那么康纳现在已经知晓了这种恐惧。  
  
康纳冒着雪漫无目的的走着，他无法联结自己的肢体，也无法联络外界。  
  
很快，他跌倒在地上，但他仍然努力匍匐前进——  
  
似乎他就是学不会乖乖地当一个机器，恐惧和痛苦逼迫着他不断挣扎。  
  
他爬到了自己的坟墓旁，对于他来说，那些都是他自己，接下来不会很长时间，他将要成为他们之中的一员，被永远冰封在这里。  
  
令他痛苦的不止如此，他想起那个人类警探就感到席卷而来的无垠的疼痛。  
  
他曾经以为他的世界是冰冷空旷的，是阿曼达的花园与命令，他曾经以为他一无所有。  
  
但是汉克……  
  
康纳感觉到有泪水涌出眼眶，那种无法形容的痛苦敲击着他的思绪，折磨着他不让他失去意识。  
  
他得想办法出去。  
  
否则模控生命会通过他制造更多恐慌；  
  
否则他优秀的人类搭档会为此伤心失望。  
  
康纳强撑起自己的身体继续动起来，甚至靠着所剩无几的意志去命令自己的四肢，虽然知道这是徒劳，但在最害怕的时刻，他终于忍不住喊了出来：  
  
“汉克！！”  
  
***  
  
“康纳……康纳！！”汉克从附近的楼顶天台下来冲破戒严线，嘶吼着冲向马库斯的演讲台。  
  
汉克的内心恐惧着，他的康纳可能已经只剩下一具塑料躯壳，然而他没时间像普通人那样待在原地焦虑或哭泣；他在过去的几年内将自己浸在酒精里当一个懦夫，他诅咒这个世界，诅咒为什么会将他爱的人一个一个带走。  
  
但现在不是了，有了康纳的他不再是了——没人能将他的康纳抢走，他不会让这种操蛋的事情再次发生！  
  
他不敢停下狂奔的脚步，雪花无法阻拦，地上仿生人的尸体无法阻拦，被充当路障的汽车无法阻拦——他的仿生人遇到了困难，别管是被控制还是被冻在那里，但汉克就是知道——他的康纳现在需要他。  
  
马库斯的演讲接近尾声。  
  
现在，远处围观的人类和记者们能看到一个流着血的人类在仿生人首领演讲时狂奔着穿过哈特广场的标志性喷泉，越过由废弃汽车堆成的障碍，接着爬上围栏，大喊着什么冲上演讲台。  
  
听到背后喊声的诺斯和乔许闻声而望，连同演讲完毕的马库斯也看到了那个呼喊康纳的人类——是卢瑟口中名叫汉克安德森的人类警探，是康纳的人——他们的目光不约而同地集中在对此毫无反应的康纳身上——  
  
他们这才发现这个全身机械、面容僵硬的康纳对着马库斯缓缓举起了枪！  
  
赛门更敏锐，他率先冲到马库斯面前，将马库斯挡在后面。  
  
“赛门！”马库斯愣住了。  
  
子弹随时会射入赛门的脑袋里，但对方毫无惧色。  
  
与此同时，在天台看着这一切的60迅速进入射击状态，他将准星对准演讲台上康纳的头部。  
  
“不！！”康纳尖叫着，他艰难地举起胳膊试图触碰那块石头。  
  
无声的对峙还在继续，包括仍然被锁在禅境花园中的康纳。  
  
他在禅境花园的风雪中找到了一块发着蓝光的石头，但他已经几乎完全失去知觉。微弱的蓝光指引着他，只要他能联结回一行指令的身体控制权——  
  
康纳开放所有的端口去联结那蓝色的光源，用控制代码通过联结的端口重新覆写。  
  
他要夺回他所有的东西——他的身体、他的感情……如果他无法与之抗衡，那么他会毁掉自己，夺回属于自己的自由。  
  
康纳的视野慢慢亮了起来，他感受到手中冰冷的枪柄，枪口正对着前方。  
  
他激烈地与控制身体的程序搏斗着，终于将手枪颤抖着收了回来，发狠地抵住自己的下巴——他抱歉地看着眼前的马库斯和对方的同伴，闭上眼睛。  
  
他害怕死亡，但他不得不做出选择。  
  
康纳拼命移动手指，去协调自己的动作好扣动扳机。  
  
“康纳……”  
  
那一瞬间，马库斯他们看到了康纳的脸上决绝的表情。  
  
“……康纳。”  
  
从瞄准镜里看清这一切的60稳住枪身，为对方能摆脱控制而略有安慰，也知道对方选择自毁时内心的不舍与牵挂。  
  
演讲台上，闭上双眼的康纳在自己的系统面板上写下最后的任务，这是他最后的愿望——  
  
自由。  
  
这个词猩红地闪烁着，染上了人类鲜血一般的颜色。  
  
他被设计用来完成任务，而他一向会完成任务。  
  
时间似乎变慢了，在那漫长的一刻，康纳终于扣下扳机，子弹爆开。  
  
那一刻他终于成为自己了，在这漫长的最后一刻，他的一切都将他是自己的——  
  
他选择的路，  
  
他救的那条鱼，  
  
他爱的人类。   
  
那一刻他成了为自由而死的殉道者——他多想亲口对他所爱的人说出口，哪怕只是道别，他想再见汉克一面，他想——  
  
“康纳！！！”  
  
有人在叫他。  
  
康纳睁开眼睛，看到一双大手牢牢握住枪管，对着天空的枪口冒着一缕烟。  
  
他感到被人从身后搂住，他知道身后的人是谁，泪水不争气的流了出来。  
  
噩梦醒了。  
  
“汉克……我……”康纳转身难以置信的看着对方，颤抖着呢喃道，“……自由了……”  
  
在无数自由的仿生人的注视下，人类警探将他的仿生人搭档紧紧拉入怀中抱住。  
  
人群沸腾了。  
  
  
***  
  
天台上，RK800型仿生人从瞄准镜里看着和汉克安德森抱在一起的康纳，然后默默将上膛的狙击枪一点一点拆开，放回盒中。  
  
他的任务是清除无法逃出阿曼达系统的康纳型仿生人，并且代替这台抗性不佳的康纳的位置，以破坏阿曼达的计划。  
  
原本被阿曼达锁住的应该是他，他将从卡姆斯基先生告知他的后门逃脱出来，不过……现在已经无所谓了，如果这台康纳同样顺利完成了任务，那么便不需要他继续存在。  
  
他想象着那个被人类搂在怀里的是自己，想象着那种感觉——等待他的命运是被卡姆斯基先生拆开分析任务失败原因之后关停。  
  
他会重新被拆开放回原处。  
  
下次不会再见面了，汉克安德森以及……另一个自己。  
  
带着这份复杂的心情，康纳60回到卡姆斯基先生的住处复命。  
  
底特律漫长而黑暗的雪夜终于迎来了黎明。  
  
  
流程图：  
  
第六章 为底特律而战：康纳60最后的任务  
  
康纳线结局↓  
  


  
  
康纳60结局↓  
  


  
  
  
  
*蔓蒂就是马库斯一开始在小公园里身后抱着的那个女孩子的仿生人，在马库斯回来之后，街上，小女孩的妈妈说要换走蔓蒂。不知道她还好吗。  
  
*罗斯是马库斯公园里遇到的偏瘫老人。  
  
*小马哥要是走暴力线或者舆论比较低，最后会全底特律人类疏散，不过汉克还会等着康纳的（如果汉克好感度高的话）。  
  
（第六章完）  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 对于舆论支持这个，真是难以界定。我只能写出一个比较理想的状态，放在现实中会更复杂和混乱。  
> A同学做完了流程图，简直激动人心！！！流程图似乎比我的结局更加震撼……好多好多BE死亡结局同时存在！！啊啊啊啊啊我觉得心都要爆炸了！！！等出来之后你们一定要好好看！！最细节的地方都做的极度真实！！！！实在太棒了！！！


	8. 第七章  灵魂之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *警告：本章含汉康dirty talk、灌水、指x、浴室play、脉搏调节器高潮（=窒息高潮）。

**第七章  灵魂之夜**

  
  
  
  
  
**Part1  灵魂之夜：盖文里德**  
  
底特律事件让全美几乎陷入了停摆的状态，但和平抗议奇迹般地让这种状态并未持续很长。社会各界仍将有一段时间处于受惊中，然而也只是一部分人受惊。  
事实上，群众才不会管那么多，毕竟他们会怜悯等待这一大堆反抗奴役的自由仿生人的‘自由’是什么——看看他们自己的日子，生怕哪天被裁掉而拼命工作。  
好吧，至少他们终于不会孤单纳税了，欢迎来到新的地狱，自由仿生人们——在医院值班人类医师朝他们的仿生机器同事抱怨道。  
医院里还有一群仍然是机器的仿生人医护员工正常运转，实际上，与KNC新闻数据不太相符的是，底特律多数地区的民用仿生人并未在第一时间关停。  
这也就是为何盖文里德能被他的同事们立即送进医院处理被打断的鼻梁的原因。  
但盖文里德并没有因为这件事开心，比如庆祝他断过的鼻子再断一次。  
电视里在播马库斯的和平抗议和舆论风向以及对新型智慧生命的讨论。  
“不！该死！！不！！”  
从麻醉中清醒的人类痛苦的摸着自己绑着绷带的脸——他懊悔的试图大叫，但他只能斜靠在床头和一堆绷带为伍。  
“盖文……嘿，你受伤了……”  
视野中出现了米勒的脸。  
“该死，离我远点！克里斯！”里德仍然攥着拳头锤着床，“我们本来有机会的！妈的！我们本来有机会阻止他们！！！”  
“放松点，这又不是你一个能改变的事实，”威尔森在另一旁耸了耸肩，“你看，即使你阻止一起异常仿生人事件，他们还是会接二连三地——”  
底特律地方16台的直播飞机上拍到了仿生人大军，拍到了领头的康纳的身影。  
“你根本不明白！安德森那个老家伙，他——他……”盖文抱住了自己的头，眼前似乎还晃着之前的悲惨景象，“……他杀了我的仿生人……”  
“你是说跟着你的那台机器？”陈缇娜忍不住也站进盖文的视野里。  
“操，他才不是机器！”盖文里德显然发了火，用拳头砸了一下床边，“他他妈才不是一台机器！！他是……他是……他救了我不止一次，”盖文哽咽着，回想起自己和RK900的种种经历，愤怒地看着眼前的同事们，终于卸下了伪装——“我才不在乎那堆破塑料是不是免费——谁他妈在乎拯救世界！又没有奖金！我只是……”男人懊恼抽噎着，“安德森那老狗的塑料是个宝贝，我的塑料就他妈该被报废？！”  
里德的视线里出现了更多的DPD同事的脑袋。  
里德疑惑地转了转脖子——到底还有多少DPD的同事来了？  
缩在急诊室里满当当的DPD9667分队的警员们紧绷着脸争先恐后的退了出去，里德恼火地听到走廊上传来了丧心病狂的笑声。  
“哦，看来你也给自己搞了个仿生人机器哈？”端着纸杯的柯林斯在最后饶有兴味的感叹道，祝酒般举起了纸杯，“好好休息，盖文。”  
“去你妈的，本！RK900不是机器！！！”盖文发出了尖叫。  
“——我是机器，里德警官，是我让他们这么称呼的——”  
里德这才发现在旁边撑着自己的是RK900，事实上他的所有拳头多落到了对方的腿上。  
——可怜的盖文里德终于明白为什么同事们笑的鬼哭狼嚎。  
他在一拳揍上去和把自己掐死之间左右为难。  
“里德警官——”  
“你给我闭嘴。”  
“盖文——”  
“闭嘴！”  
盖文里德也需要自尊，真的，他甚至都没办法捂住脸。  
RK900看着绷带下盖文里德委屈的眼神，扬起了眉毛。  
如果这个人类能再聪明一点，大概就会疑惑今晚RK900为何又出现在对方身边。  
RK900的任务在模控生命大楼仓库里被汉克安德森崩掉脑袋之后就改变了，‘杀死康纳’的任务被替换成另一个更要紧的——他本该立即去哈特广场的抗议现场混入仿生人群体击杀首领马库斯。  
但最终，新任的RK900从楼上的研究车间径直下到地下49层仓库加入了DPD警员对盖文里德的抢救工作。  
RK900被阿曼达骂了一顿，而RK900最终给出的理由非常充分根本无法反驳，原本任务流程就规定必须有他的人类搭档在场——你看，他只是个听话的机器不是吗？  
所以如果躺在床上的盖文里德再聪明一点就会发现，他被揍了一顿，他的鼻子又断了一次，他躺在病床——他拯救了全世界。  
  
  


  
  
  
  
**Part2  灵魂之夜：RK800-60**  
  
  
尾号为60的RK800型仿生人，将狙击枪的手提箱放在客厅。  
照例，伊利亚卡姆斯基的仿生人克洛伊面带微笑地将他引进泳池的房间。  
他皱了皱眉头——外面差点发生战争，而这位人工智能专家却还在这里悠闲。  
“任务完成了，”他走到泳池边，面无表情地看着对方，“模控生命没能如愿以偿。”  
“但你替代那台RK800的任务彻底失败了，不是吗？”伊利亚卡姆斯基坐在那里，起身微笑道。  
卡姆斯基慢慢地绕着站在会客区前的仿生人，看上去似乎有幸灾乐祸的味道，“你总是说为了达成任务什么都肯做……原本你有机会不是吗？”  
他沉默了——他当然知道该怎么做，但他只要看着汉克安德森就下不了手干掉那台康纳。  
“而且你也说过，完成任务之后任由处置，这个世界不需要两个康纳，”工程师望着落地窗外的皑皑白雪，大雪反射的光将他的脸映照地阴冷无比，“我猜你已经知道该怎么做了？”  
卡姆斯基将双手搭在对方的肩膀上，强压下去，让他顺势跪在长绒地毯上。  
“……你从来没说过我是个免费的仿生人，伊利亚。”他白了一眼，听到身后有拉抽屉的声音。  
“模控生命把所有不受他们控制的机器都认定为免费，”卡姆斯基答道，“还是你告诉我……你也异常了？”  
“我不是异常仿生人！”他恼火地强行打断，感觉自己受到了侮辱。  
“真有趣，”卡姆斯基拍了拍仿生人的肩膀，收起表情，拿出手枪叫来自己的仿生人助理，“克洛伊。”  
甜美可爱的RT600型仿生人克洛伊露出平常的职业笑容接过手枪，在卡姆斯基的示意下，仔细拉开枪栓摆好射击的姿势，将枪口对准跪在地下的仿生人的脑袋。那无邪的表情看上去并不知道自己在干什么，跪在地上的仿生人皱起了眉头。  
“好吧，康纳，”卡姆斯基抓住他的双肩，贴在对方耳后轻声说道，“你是模控生命最新研发的智慧机型，外表和人类没有两样，但又完美无缺——”工程师的手沿着RK800的脖颈触摸着他的脸，然后握住下巴强迫他看着拿枪的克洛伊，“可你的任务失败了。在这方面我会让你有所选择，选择你真正想要的……你可以选择这把枪，克洛伊很善良，她不会击中要害，会一枪一枪折磨到你关停为止；或者——”  
卡姆斯基扯下他的领带，将他按进怀中，拉开外套，接着撕开里面单薄的衬衫，露出脆弱的腹部。  
“也可以拜托克洛伊将你的脉搏调节器扯出来扔进水池里。”卡姆斯基咬了一口对方的耳朵，敲了敲RK800腹部坚硬的圆形轮廓，换来对方一阵颤抖，衬衣扣子弹在地上发出清脆的声音。  
“或者，你知道那门后面有什么，”工程师让他看着泳池对面那扇紧闭的门，伸手替他解开裤子上的皮带，“现在就脱掉衣服回到拆解台上——选择吧，康纳。”  
“……我不是康纳。”他回应道。  
“别耍小聪明，你只有十秒考虑的时间，”卡姆斯基的手又伸进去一点，“有什么遗言，康纳？”  
他瞪着前方，努力不去在意工程师在自己裤沿的手指。  
从他苏醒时，内心就对人类身边的那台康纳充满了背叛的愤怒。  
为什么，康纳，  
为什么你只要服从命令就行的时候要选择醒过来？  
为什么你只要不问问题就能活下去的时候要选择自由？  
对方用行动告诉了他答案。  
这次，轮到他了。  
“我会保持现有编号……直至关停分析。”他答道。  
“你真的要抛弃原来的编号？”卡姆斯基扬起了眉毛，“你比那台版本要更早——毕竟你才是‘真正的’康纳。”  
“无所谓，这不重要。”他打断了工程师的话。  
重要的是……  
他突然想起在天台上与他认真谈话的人类警探。  
“……那么，60，你的答案？”卡姆斯基催促道。  
时间一秒一秒地流逝着，跪在地毯上的RK800-60身体有点发抖。  
他最终没能说出自己的选择。  
“哇……真是太奇妙了，模控生命拯救人类的最后希望，却也……”仿生人工程师的嘴角扭曲出一丝诡异的笑容，“你知道吗，我有个更好的想法……”  
60有了不祥的预感。  
  


  
  
  
  
**Part3  灵魂之夜：康纳**  
  
汉克安德森觉得自己的人生从未如此操蛋到这种夸张的地步——明明几天前他还在那张餐桌上试图自杀，现在觉得这事仿佛是三年前发生的了。  
他做梦也不会想到自己会抱着一个哆哆嗦嗦的仿生人进家，他的家还像离开前一样，但似乎有什么变了，灯光仍然照亮了厨房，在康纳被汉克拦腰抱着进门时，顺手打开了客厅的灯，客厅亮了起来，看起来宁静而温暖。  
汉克被仿生人紧紧搂着脖子，对方皱着眉头，盯着他看来看去。汉克忍不住抱紧了一些，他们刚刚从血与泪的惊恐中稍有恢复。汉克才不管别的仿生人说什么，即使是关系到仿生人命运的夜晚也不会让他分心——这次他绝不会给任何人留机会，那些军警、部队、记者、甚至马库斯，一个都别想，他带着康纳上车就跑——一直到他家的客厅。  
他们在路上谈到了禅境花园，谈到冻僵的感觉，汉克意识到康纳需要富有安全感的地方。  
“得让你暖和起来，康纳，安全感的那种‘暖和’，”汉克一边小心的迈步一边解释，“你还在发抖。”  
结果，康纳开口就毁了所有气氛。  
“不，我不需要——你不该救我的，汉克，”康纳皱着眉头说道，“你差点被杀掉——”  
“哦，我还真是抱歉妨碍你被一颗枪子穿了脑袋哈？”汉克翻了个白眼看着怀里的仿生人。  
“你从一开始就不该进入贝尔岛，汉克，我是认真的！”康纳不甘示弱地坚持着，“你随时都有可能——”  
“然后你他妈就把我独自仍在那儿？！”汉克突然想起这件事，气不打一处来，“等着另一个你骗上我的车，眼睁睁地看着你跑下去送死？”  
“汉克，你不明白，如果我真的报废了，那台RK800会代替我——”  
“该死的，康纳，你以为我发现不了那不是你吗？”汉克忍不住提高了声音。  
“……有一定概率就是发现不了，副队长。”康纳干巴巴地答道。  
“去你的概率！”这真正的激怒了汉克，他将康纳扔进了沙发，富有侵略性的抓住了对方的腰，压了上去，“你他妈一个问题都不回答，就等着我射你！”  
“如果有必要——”  
“老天爷，你下次还想这么干？！”  
“——你最多只是对我失去兴趣——”康纳只想解释，却彻底将对方激怒了。  
“听着，康纳，你什么时候才懂得这事永远他妈的不会发生，”汉克看着眼前的康纳，目光危险地掠过对方的嘴唇，声音反而镇静无比，“我不会离开你，难道要我把你操烂才相信？”  
康纳知道汉克真正生气时不会像一般人类那样大吼大叫，正如现在的情形，他看着对方像一只危险的掠食动物将他困在沙发里。这是一个有严重抑郁症的病人，一个反社会人格的醉汉，一个经验丰富的老警察——对方像盯着头疼的谋杀案一样盯着他的样子激起了他心底深处颇为好胜的、别的小心思：想想那个长长的未来计划清单，康纳。  
就看着康纳的眼睛和额角的LED灯一齐狡黠的转了几下，歪了歪脑袋，眯起了眼睛，“我不会那么容易被操坏的，汉克，我是最新型——”  
“去你的最新型，”汉克沉下了脸，一把捏住对方的下巴，对着那张轻蔑的脸蛋也眯起了眼睛，“安全词，康纳。”  
“……没必要，”显然康纳明白了这其中的含义，装模作样挣扎了一下，抬起了头，嘴唇几乎贴住了人类的耳朵，“我亲爱的副队长，仿生人比你想象的结实的多。”  
“安全词！你个欠干的小王八蛋，你觉得自己永远他妈的比别人聪明是吗，”汉克加重了呼吸，下手去解对方衬衫的扣子，“我错了，康纳，是我操你操得还不够狠——你他妈不回答我问题就算了，你知道我还能射你的哪儿吗？”  
“不知道，副队长，在哪儿？”康纳气息不稳地伸手帮对方与那些扣子和湿透的衣服搏斗，他的表情显然出卖了自己，看到对方谴责的眼神，他决定提醒对方——“我不需要安全词。”  
汉克骂了一句，一把抓住对方的领子吻了下去，每一个动作都在宣告对方死定了。  
仿生人不容易劳累？操仿生人只是为了自己享乐？他们的耐久力令人类羡慕？  
得了吧，那只是想象力不够。  
康纳同样在撕扯汉克的外套，然而令他万万没想到的是，或是他早该清醒的认识到，他的人类男友，汉克安德森是一个不懂程序的对付仿生人的天才。这个人类有多少办法干掉比他更先进的机型，就有多少办法同样干翻他。  
结果康纳就这么将恐惧和惊吓抛诸脑后，被对方按进水里。  
浴室不再是充满悲剧回忆之地，事实上汉克已经不太记得他们是怎么进到浴室里拧开的花洒，他能记得起的事情就是他们在浴缸里滚做一团，他的手指插在康纳的屁股里让水流进仿生肛门的腔体里。  
仿生腔体的内壁随着对方的吐息热情的摩擦着汉克的手指，如此反复，顺着挤出来的水，白色的东西夹裹着透明的粘液被挤了出来。  
热气腾腾的水雾充满了整个空间，从他们身上冲刷下来的血污像一条蜿蜒的小溪，混合着红血和蓝血顺着浴缸的排水口流去。  
“操，康纳，你下面的嘴还他妈会咬人。”汉克拔出手指，带起对方的一阵颤抖，他关掉花洒，看到对方还在假装着迷的盯着浴缸的排水口。  
没错，是假装。  
对方的视线飞快的扫过汉克，而刑警的经验让汉克没有错过这个细节。汉克从来不知道康纳到底是什么，但今晚，汉克似乎就要接近本质了——他的拇指插进那个不断吞咽的入口。  
“你他妈的从没和我说过，你会夹着我的精液出去抗议，”汉克的手抓住了富有弹性的会阴部分，将对方按在墙上，“真他妈夸张，如果我没发现，你是不是就打算带着满屁股我的精液去死？”  
“而你有……机会在拆卸报告上看到这些，副队……呜……”  
康纳的回答让汉克下手更重，他手里的仿生人呜咽了一声，摇起了屁股，悬空着想要反复摩擦对方的手指。因高潮而泌出的润滑液将汉克的手打湿。  
“看来你的润滑液还有存货？”汉克将对方架出浴缸。  
“它们贮存在……仿生腺体里，”双手扶在洗脸池边缘的的康纳不住的晃着，等待自己的呼吸恢复正常，而现在顺着他臀缝低落的只有被水稀释过后的液体了，“像个有弹性的袋子。汉克，求求你……”  
康纳的颤动变得明显，汉克眯起了双眼，他能看到对方更像是撅起屁股。阅历丰富的人类警探看着这种单纯又做作的表演，咧了咧嘴，凑了上去，一巴掌拍在对方的屁股上，发出了清脆的响声，“但你看上去不想悔改，康纳！”  
年轻的警探呜咽着弓起腰将屁股向后蹭了上去，迷蒙的眼神顺着镜子盯着汉克，像一只乖顺的宠物。  
模控生命在各种意义上都是毁灭人类的罪魁祸首。在你抽打过仿生人富有弹性的屁股之后，你就很难再以平常心去看待他们支撑机体的这个部分了。尤其皮肤材料在那上面完美模拟出自然的雀斑和粉红的手印，这会令人忍不住一掌接着一掌拍打上去，沉迷其中无法自拔 。  
看看这些工程师将他们造的何种完美，汉克忍不住凑近去寻找对方脊背上的瘢痕，那些不完美的小雀斑，模拟人类皮下血管的青色，真实自然，无不透露着设计者的好品味。从这个角度能看到对方双腿之间翘起的阴茎，完全没有毛发，新分化的组件一览无余。  
“汉克，我不是——呜——”人类热乎乎的气息令康纳敏感度不自主地调高，直到他想说点什么时，对方捏住他阴茎的动作使得这些语言变成了轻声尖叫。  
康纳的阴茎有着平均的长度和宜人的色泽，皮肤层的流体完美的模拟出包皮褶皱的手感以及在汉克粗糙的手中变成了漂亮的肿胀起来的粉红色。  
“真不知道你的里面是什么，真棒，康纳，看看你的脸。”汉克着迷于那种柔软亲肤的手感，里面是软胶，还是别的什么？但无论里面填充着什么东西，一定有不止一个传感单元。他把玩着那两颗柔软之物，他敏感的安卓随着他的揉捏不住地抖动，面色染上了愉悦的潮红。  
“我不知道……”康纳睁开湿漉漉的双眼，感到一阵愉悦，似乎要从这些快慰的感觉中努力拼凑出一条合格的答案，“我……不知道怎么……形容……”  
“你喜欢我这么玩你，臭小子。”人类警官被挑起了欲望，但有别于提枪就上的冲动，他得让他的仿生人得到一些教训。  
康纳感到自己被对方困在在水池边缘，阴茎上撤下的手指令他不满地将翘起的龟头蹭在冰凉的陶瓷面上，但很快，他就感到汉克的两根手指顶住他不停淌水的菊门，发出了一声快慰地呜咽。他的后孔被爱人的手指慢慢的戳刺着，上身却被强迫扳正，向前盯着镜子。  
“告诉我，康纳，审讯异常仿生人的时候，你是怎么干的？”汉克的手上的动作加大了，换来对方后孔不停地收缩。  
“是……”这种时候系统调用数据的速度明显变慢了，康纳随着对方抽插的动作扭动着腰，皱着眉头眨了眨眼睛，“是……”  
“我要答案，康纳——”汉克危险的拉长了声音。  
“是，副队长，是……我——拷问他们。”康纳下意识脱口而出。  
汉克在后面压住了对方，他彻底硬了，决定陪着这个不知好歹的仿生人玩下去。他实在不敢直视自己怎么为难这个才为人三天的家伙，他将脸埋进对方完美的脊背中，用嘴唇刷过那些毫无二致的精致凹陷。他感到对方的身体不再是平日的冰冷，每到一处敏感的地点，仿生皮肤毫无遮拦地顺着敏感的地方变得粉红，仿生人的敏感点变得可视，这时如果啃咬那个地方，对方就会因刺激不停颤抖。仍旧有湿漉漉的液体顺着那漂亮的后颈滑落，汉克舔着那些汗水，得到对方几声急促地喘息，不是任何时候都能尝到仿生人的汗水，这是仿生人身体温热的代价。  
“说，康纳，”汉克的嘴唇游移到对方的脖颈处，终于继续他的问题，“你是怎么拷问的？”  
康纳想起他审问茶水间的异常仿生人们。不，为什么会想起那时候的事情？康纳疑惑的看着镜中的自己——镜中自己充满情欲和饥渴的表情替他赤裸裸地说出这份刺激又期待的答案：  
“……拆下他们的脉搏调节器——82秒之后就会停止运转。”  
康纳胸骨处的皮肤层褪去，露出了圆形的结构。  
“这可是你选的，康纳。”汉克用膝盖强行拨开康纳摩擦他阴茎的双腿，重重地将手指向里插了插，冒着水的仿生肛门突然被四根手指撑满，带来的快感将对方送上快乐的顶峰。  
敏感的反馈带来的快乐让对方呻吟出声。  
汉克盯着镜中略皱着眉头的康纳，贪婪的看着对方高潮的表情，当他感到对方吸着他手指的屁股痉挛度减轻时，用胯骨固定住对方，另一只手拧住对方的脉搏调节器，在感到内里的锁扣弹开之后，他猛地拔了下来。  
康纳因为再度高潮哭喊了出来，他的腹部急速收缩着，仿生腺体的最后一点润滑剂顺着他的尿道悉数射了出去。  
汉克搂过不停痉挛的仿生人，将调节器按进去，直到卡扣将这个最重要的组件锁死，他才安心的拥着对方任其将下巴搭在自己肩膀上度过双重高潮带来的余韵。  
汉克的心融化了。  
汉克知道仿生人的脉搏调节器是怎么回事。不仅仅是这玩意的位置在哪儿的程度，事实上，他在电视塔案件调查的时候，除了对不幸牺牲的同事们的哀痛之外，他一直对再次失去康纳耿耿于怀。这台仿生人的后背被射满枪眼，前面衣服也被扯开向外冒着釱血。他想弄清在最后几分钟里，康纳身上发生了什么。技术员告诉他脉搏调节器破裂了。  
那晚的汉克安德森是失眠的，他在网上搜索终于弄清楚这个东西是什么——类比于人类的半个心脏搏动系统，任何仿生人的脉搏调节器想要拆下都必须行使权限让卡扣弹开，这个权限通常是他们自己、他们的主人或是更高权限的专业人士。  
汉克知道此刻他能将这个组件毫发无损的取出放回意味着什么——他搂住对方的后腰紧贴着温热的皮肤热烈的亲吻着——他也信任康纳。  
初尝激烈的仿生人品味着这种甜蜜滋味，用手臂环着对方的脖子亲吻着，湿滑的屁股半坐在洗手池的边缘上。  
“……哦，康纳……”汉克不得不将对方拉离自己，他裸着身体，康纳也裸着，除了他暴躁的脾气，他们两个都玩得有点过火。他得让他们停停，虽然汉克现在真的很想抱着康纳来一发，但他们得等等。  
他们至少将彼此冲洗干净，康纳身体里的润滑液体终于排空，他们该为此喘口气了。汉克从身后扯下墙上唯一的浴巾将对方裹起来。  
汉克这时才感受到巨大的差异：明明在几天之前他还坚信自己活不过去。  
他一边给康纳擦着湿漉漉的身体一边奇怪的想象着，想象着在暴雨之夜坐在餐桌前绝望的那位汉克安德森的尸体至今倒在地上，血流的满地都是，清扫的一尘不染的家中缓慢腐烂。  
他还能依稀记起自己在那晚干了什么，他将所有的垃圾都清理干净，扔掉过期腐烂的食物和堆在卫生间里脏到快要发酵的衣物，把所有电器都拔下插头，看上去就像是做一次出门远行的准备——他只是想去看看柯尔。  
他上路了——只不过这条路更艰难、更危险。  
这条路上有康纳。  
他们冲出这里，冲进冰冷的暴雨中。  
汉克不敢相信这一切——他们活着回来了。  
而旅途归来的汉克，在今晚，在浴室里发现自己当初竟然落下一条浴巾。  
汉克不由分说地连同浴巾一起将对方紧紧搂在怀里，浴巾将他脸上的泪水擦干。  
“汉克？”康纳从对方的大手里钻出来害羞的看着他。  
“让我多抱会儿……”  
他终于发现老天爷给他的礼物必须让他活着才能拆开，而这个操蛋的礼物竟然被放进了一具塑料躯壳里。  
  
  


  
  
（第七章完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于脉搏调节器的停转时间，貌似各个型号之间都不太一样，不过也不排除当时康纳揪出来说了一大段话之后的时间。康纳自己的停转时间在游戏中估算应该是120s。能看到数字的时候就剩110s了，加上开始的各种打斗应该够10s。而困难模式貌似这个时间会缩短？所以这里就不用特别纠结了。  
> *本来我准备了5个play，然而因为不那么ooc的问题，就只能忍痛抛弃掉了。也许以后我们有机会在其他地方看到。


	9. 第八章 新家

**~10.16更~**  
  


**第八章 新家**

  
  
  
（尾声）  
  
在一片温暖阳光中醒来的汉克只觉得自己腰酸背痛，他终于开始遭到了被酒精和不良习惯摧残的身体的报复。  
但他同样感到温暖舒适正包围着他。  
汉克突然睁开眼睛，发现自己正埋进软乎乎的被子里，怀中抱着温热柔软的躯体。对方钻在他的怀中昏睡着，除非看到额角上平和的蓝色光芒，否则你绝不会在第一时间想到这是一个仿生人。  
“康纳？”汉克轻声道，但对方还是迷迷糊糊钻了钻。  
康纳似乎真的睡着了，汉克第一次见到不仅熟睡而且还在做梦的仿生人——康纳微微皱着眉头，轻浅地呼吸着，下意识地拉着汉克的手臂，样子看上去可爱极了。  
没有什么比亡命三天最后以一场回家的狂热性爱结束更他妈富有诗意了。他们昨晚在浴室搞到一半，没再收拾别的，汉克将对方扛进卧室，身心俱疲的二人滚进床铺里就睡过了去。汉克不再对仿生人能睡觉有任何疑问，亡命冒险真是够他们受的了。  
汉克忍不住稍微拉开被子，借着冬日和煦的晨光，他第一次好好仔细看清对方漂亮而诱人身体：和伊甸园的崔西们闪亮发光的皮肤不同，康纳被设计成普通青年男性的模样，对方看上去像是刚毕业的年轻大学生，隐约有肌肉的轮廓，肋骨下有些褐色的斑点，而乳头和皮肤的着色相互搭配，在肉色中透着粉红色，和下面分化成形的仿生s组件颜色相衬——汉克知道对方的阴茎好好揉搓之后会变成什么漂亮的样子，而那样漂亮敏感的组件会有什么样的好手感。  
虽然知道这些设计都是模控生命该死的讨好人类的设计，但多年独身的老警察面对自己的仿生男友，特别是前一晚没做到底的情况下，仍旧有点把持不住自己。在汉克来得及阻止自己之前，他的一只手就不由自主地轻轻撩拨那圆润小小的乳头。  
汉克一直以为那里对于仿生人不过是个装饰，他们流动的液态材料会模拟皮肤覆盖在‘塑料’壳子外形成皮肤层——所以除了视觉上的相似外，那里只是仿生人一片普通的区域。可汉克错了，那里软胶似的细腻手感甚至能让他将立体的乳头捏住，梦中的康纳随着轻哼下意识翻了身背对着汉克，露出了整个胸脯。  
汉克抚摸对方另一边胸脯的手捏住了高高翘起的红色乳尖——  
“汉克……”康纳抽搐了一下，呓语出声，下意识扭动着臀部，向后靠了靠，赤裸的臀缝夹住了汉克的阴茎。  
“天，康纳，”汉克在内心翻了个白眼，看着对方皮肤上的粉红色从乳头弥漫到脖颈下，就知道自己被耍了，“你已经醒了？”  
躺在汉克怀里的仿生人这才小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，嘴角忍不住漾起笑意，“早安，汉克。”  
“你这个欠操的安卓……”汉克呢喃着扑上去，宽阔的躯干压住了身形稍小的仿生人，在他小男友的环抱里热烈的亲吻着。在对方愉悦的呻吟中，汉克如愿以偿的欺负起对方胸前的乳尖。那里的皮肤层在受到刺激后随着对方敏感的动作层层堆叠，使乳头勃起，人类的舌苔能感受到皮肤层下纳米液体的流动，汉克着迷于这种新奇的触感，嘴唇在对方的乳晕附近来来去去，感受对方皮下流动的感觉。  
“……汉克……求求你……”康纳挺动着胸口，敏感的反馈让他低喘着，双腿不由得打开蹭上了汉克的腰。  
“要什么，康纳？”老警察坏心的忙着舔舐对方的胸廓，好让那些皮肤层堆叠高一点儿模拟出红肿的样子。他甚至有点怀疑如果他干的足够好，会不会被他吸出一对漂亮厚实的乳房。  
鬼知道模控生命还做了什么，没准他还能把对方操出乳汁呢。  
“汉克，不要只吸周围，”康纳扭动着身体，摆出了撒娇的样子，“求求你，我想要。”  
欲求不满的伴侣撩得汉克也跟着硬了起来，他不再坏心眼挑逗对方，张嘴将被欺负红肿的乳头用力咬住，得到了对方敏感而快乐的呻吟。  
汉克再也不觉得“安卓天堂”是什么骂人的词了——现在，他他妈的就在这个天堂里，搂着他自己的安卓，永远堕落于此。  
汉克着迷的吮吸那两片堆叠红肿的皮肤层，躲在温柔乡的老刑警一旦开发出奇妙的玩法，便不厌其烦的一遍又一遍唤醒对方身体深处的快乐，用刑讯落下的习惯近乎残酷的持续折磨对方。汉克的一只手抓住对方的手腕按在旁边，另一只大手来回抚摸揉捏着对方柔软干燥的后穴，试图将对方逼入高潮。  
他听到康纳胡乱的叫唤着他的名字，叫的温柔又难耐，并且一边呻吟一边跟着挺起腰，将红肿的双乳送入他的口中。汉克感到对方的阴茎也支了起来，柔软细腻的阴茎在汉克的大腿上根上扫来扫去，不时的擦过汉克的阴囊。汉克挤进对方后孔边缘的指尖被紧紧咬住几乎无法移动，哦，如果是他的阴茎此刻喂满那张饥渴的小嘴，不知道能看到康纳脸上多迷乱的快乐表情。  
光是想象着这种美妙的光景，汉克就双眼火热，他一定要好好把康纳的小屁股慢慢舔开，最好在那个神奇的仿生小口袋里装点他喜欢的东西，比如一整瓶珍藏的威士忌，老天爷，他有了藏酒的新地方——然后好好折腾对方一整天。他可是能在酒吧喝上整晚的人，他不介意听到康纳这样尖叫一整天，在他手里享受人类最美好的欢爱。  
汉克拉起对方柔韧的大腿打开它们，露出对方因情欲变得深红的阴茎，他满意地看到康纳羞红了脸，胸口湿漉漉的乳头被亵玩的又红又肿，周围的几个牙印在皮肤层上留下了粉红色的印记，康纳一定喜欢它们，才会让那些痕迹清晰又色情的留在身上。  
“康纳——”汉克将手重重放在对方的腰上，另一只手按住对方的大腿根部。  
电话响了。  
耶稣基督，欢迎回到现实世界。  
汉克这才发现是自己放在床头柜上的手机。  
汉克的手机孜孜不倦地响着，铃声还是黑死病骑士的歌。  
“汉克，你的手机在响。”康纳喘着提醒道，等到铃声停止，老警察抱住对方滚到另一边。  
“别管它，”汉克抱住康纳，试图再努力一把，但那煞风景的手机又开始哇哇大叫了，“——嗷！该死！！！”  
在汉克行动之前，康纳抓住了他的手腕。  
“放开手！我要砸烂它！！”  
“副队长，你最好现在接通，”康纳无辜的拉着身边的人类，“是福勒局长打来的——”  
“我不接！”汉克赌气的叫喊道。  
只见康纳眨了眨眼，额角闪了闪黄色的光——汉克的电话接通了，并且调成了免提。  
“安德森，我是福勒，你现在就给我过来——”福勒局长的声音刚响起就被对方打断了。  
“杰弗里，我他妈已经辞职了！老子不干了！别来烦我——”汉克扑过去拿起手机就喊了回去。  
“去你的，汉克！我他妈就没批准过，你给我滚回来，我这里人手根本不够，昨天有人带走你的那台仿生人，我们到处都找不到——哦，老天，你俩居然上床了？！……汉克！！！你为什么就不能管住自己的屌！！”  
“操，这他妈是怎么——”  
“副队长，我接的是可视电话——”  
“你给我躺下，康纳——”  
“得了吧，辞职的也是你，跟同事上床的也是你，有点原则，安德森！中午之前给我过来报道！记得带上你的罗密欧*滚回来交报告！！”  
和福勒在电话里对骂完，崩溃的汉克完全冷静了。  
接受现实吧——欢迎来到人间地狱。  
汉克安德森抓着自己的头发发出了沮丧的声音。  
“汉克，我想我们该起床了。”康纳被人类的样子逗乐了。  
“穿衣服，康纳，随便找点什么穿。”汉克捂住脸，仍然处于失落中。  
但他被自己的仿生人拉过去亲了一口，轻快的安慰道，“别这样汉克，我想你该饿了，我做了一些早餐，然后我们先去接相扑。”  
“所以这家伙是早就计划好的吗，康纳？”人类刑警接过对方扔过来的衣服，终于抓狂的喊了一声,“你这个小骗子！”  
淡黄色的光照亮了床上人类蓝色的眼睛。汉克的觉得这个家一定有什么变得不太一样了，是什么呢？  
  
*福勒说康纳是罗密欧，这里是双关梗。RK800的R，军用码就是ROMEO。  
***  
  
耶利哥的谈判十分成功，秉承了仿生人一贯高效的特点，初步保证了自由仿生人的权利。新闻中至今还轮播着马库斯将每一条相关条件投到屏幕上时，华伦总统露出的夸张表情。  
底特律事件之后，街头巷尾遍布劫后余生的痕迹。  
由政府出面调停，底特律将会是全美第一块自由仿生人居住地，消除各种隔离。位于贝尔岛的底特律模控生命总部会划拨给这些仿生人们用于维持运转所需，而登记在耶利哥下的自由仿生人们会被政府承认为美国公民。  
是的，现实并不美好，模控生命并不打算退缩，幸存的自由仿生人们为自己的自由需要付出更多的代价——你会和人类有一样的权利，但同时，你也会和人类一样找到一份工作，购买运转所需的零件，考虑自己在哪里待机。当然，如果你仍旧属于模控生命公司的‘机器’，那么你完全不需要考虑这些。  
公众和政府机构对于雇佣这些‘危险’的自由仿生人扔持怀疑态度，但神奇的是这个情况在底特律要好的多。人们在记者的镜头前听到仿生人的歌声，而后，人们看到的是一个憔悴的，头破血流的人类爬上了高台将试图摆脱控制而自杀的仿生人救下。一时间他们的身份众说纷纭，人们想要这个在视频上模糊的人类，却从未有任何一家媒体报道此人。人们并不知道是福勒局长动用了权限封锁新闻，防止记者们进一步挖掘。  
这个举动在仿生人群体中也说服了不少极度憎恨人类的仿生人。天知道在几千台安卓的注视下那名人类是怎么做到拦腰抱起颤抖的康纳转身就跑的。没人关心他们是究竟谁，反正他们的举动在仿生人的圈子里彻底火了。  
这件事情似乎就这么过去了。  
相对于警察局人手不足的情况，底特律警局率先展开对警用型自由仿生人的雇佣，各个分局以抢的架势将新晋的仿生人警员瓜分一空。而9667分局报名的仿生人警员最多，局长杰弗里福勒敲定的第一个自由仿生人由于本身是警用型号，会直接以警探的身份进驻DPD分局，并会有和人类资深警察同等的待遇——有自己的办公桌、有自己的薪水、有自己的搭档。不管怎么说，福勒肯定要把康纳搞到手，否则安德森会恨死他。  
同时受到耶利哥青睐的康纳最终选择了福勒局长，并兼任耶利哥的顾问之一。在康纳的推动下，耶利哥向政府开出的条件之一就是实行全国禁毒，由此，底特律先于全国开始了严厉的打击红冰行动，吸毒者将会直接送到由仿生人组成的戒毒中心强制戒断。  
康纳不会再让更多像安德森一样的警察受到伤害了，这次，仿生人会和他们站在一起。  
这些仅仅是个开始。  
对于底特律警局来说，这是全新的一天。  
感谢现代医学让盖文里德的鼻子又回到了应该的地方，在连休三天病假之后，他终于回局里报道了。  
令他不顺眼的有很多，比如同事偶尔投来的目光，安德森那个老家伙对面原本空着的桌上竟然变成了康纳的座位。  
说真的，警用仿生人？  
他鬼鬼祟祟地在茶水间喝着咖啡听晨间新闻，就看到穿着RK800制服的仿生人好奇的走了进来。  
“这不是前几天还四处逃命的安卓吗，”盖文翻了个白眼端着咖啡走了上去，“恭喜你，今天晋升警探了哈？”  
见对方没有理他，盖文上前一步轻声挑衅道，“别觉得自己已经得逞了，塑料货，这职业风险高着呢，小心出门——”  
“老兄，你还记得我叫什么吗？”对方一脸鄙夷地打断道。  
“呃，你不是康纳？”盖文眨了眨眼，这才意识到似乎不是同一个。他看到对方比康纳夸张的多的将眉头拧在了一起，突然想到当时在模控生命大楼地下时那个亮起红圈的RK800，“你是——”盖文一愣，“那个……‘狗屎山寨货’？”  
接着盖文就被夺走咖啡泼了一裤裆。  
真是个不错的开工热身。  
60总归是知道卡姆斯基不会轻易让他好过的——  
但当他知道自己接下来的新任务时，终于露出了一脸生不如死的表情——他直接被派到了有安德森和康纳的警察分局。  
就在60不知道怎么面对那个人类警探和RK800的耻辱时，盖文里德出现在他的视野里，还有比这个更糟糕的情况吗？  
当福勒在办公室前召集所有警察之后，从会议室整齐有序的涌出一列RK900时，60满意地看到，有几个警察——特别是被咖啡泼裤裆的盖文里德，脸都青了。  
根据新规定，会向负责仿生人案件的警察们分配模控生命高效的警用机器RK900作为辅助搭档。  
“……不只有安德森一人负责这些案子了，事实上你们每个人都有碰到这种案件的机会。名单已经发到各位的邮箱里，”福勒解释道，看着RK900们面无表情的站在各自分配的人类旁，“他们是机器，我知道各位都见过康纳，RK900比康纳的型号更加先进——”  
“但是，队长，”米勒警官忍不住举起手，“我们怎么知道他们是不是……真的机器？”  
福勒指了指他身边的60，“这位是卡姆斯基派来的校正机，他会负责底特律的每台RK900的检测校准，之后你们有任何使用上的问题都可以问他。”  
“什么，他不是康纳？啊，不，没什么……”布朗警官迟钝的抓了抓脑袋，看着自己身边站着的RK900——他自己也有一台大一号的康纳了。  
“有时我们确实会搞混，布朗警官。”布朗另一边的人突然答道。  
身穿崭新灰色西装的康纳就在警员之中，大家感叹着都高兴的看过去。  
事实上，康纳这些天从未中断过工作，然而今天他终于可以正式脱下仿生人的制服。  
“所以，康纳……你——”威尔森在旁边一愣。  
“康纳会继续成为安德森的搭档，”福勒神情复杂的挠了挠鼻子，“作为一名底特律警探在这里！”  
警官们雀跃起来，有的鼓起掌，有的伸手过去拍一把，庆祝康纳终于能留在这里。而康纳害羞地看了一眼旁边抱着手臂的汉克，后者正和福勒互相瞪来瞪去。  
只有一个警察试图逃离这欢乐的气氛。  
“里德！”福勒洪亮的喊声让逃到一半的盖文里德僵直在那里，“你的仿生人呢？那台跟着你的机器呢？”  
“我……”盖文顿时脸色苍白，豆大的汗珠从额角渗出，眼眶也有点发红。  
“你也被分配了一台，盖文，”福勒怀疑地看着他，“他应该跟着你，你那台RK900呢？”  
“我怎么知道！”盖文拧着脖子生气的答道，“我又不是——”  
就在这时，就看到一台RK900生气的从警察局办公室的入口径直走来。  
“里德警官，”那台RK900看上去相当生气，洪亮的声音让所有人都听得一清二楚，“我不是异常仿生人，用枪逼我并没有任何用处——以及你不能因为我在使用条款上无法满足你性生活方面的需求就崩了我！”  
哦——  
大家集体挑高了眉毛，看着里德面色涨的通红。  
“我没有！！”  
“我是一台机器，里德警官，我并不便宜，你今后一年的年终奖金——”  
“操，你他妈给我快闭嘴！——队长，我们今天出外勤！！”  
里德在众人唏嘘的目光下逃命般带着自己的安卓机跑出了警察局。  
“康纳60，这是怎么回事？”福勒疑惑地看着身边的仿生人，“那台RK900出什么问题吗？它不用校准什么的吗？”  
“当然不用，福勒队长，”RK800型仿生人轻松的回答到，“我向您保证，他们两个再合适不过了。”  
***  
警察局的鸡飞狗跳仍然充斥着接下来的每一天。  
底特律的警察们都喜欢看到康纳笑——不同于程序设定的社交性机械笑容，每当有好事发生时，康纳平易近人的微笑总是令人忘记他是仿生人。以至于警员们与康纳共事时总是幻想与派给自己的RK900成为亲密伙伴，也十分愿意通过互相谈论自己的仿生人搭档去与人类以及自由仿生人警员进行交流。  
不过总有些警员会事与愿违……瞧瞧盖文里德。  
“那个王八蛋和这个塑料罐头哪里一样了？你们不知道RK900比800粗吗？”  
盖文的声音让全办公室的警察们都停下侧目。  
“怎么了？你们看——脖子粗多了。”  
盖文似乎一夜之间拥有了能一眼看出哪个是自己的900的能力。别人都说RK900和康纳长得很像，盖文就从没觉得。有好事的同事甚至让RK900们在待机墙上停成一排，然而盖文总是不假思索地上去拽出自己的那台就走。  
‘如何让盖文里德弄混自己的安卓机器’成了警察局同事们业余时间一个热衷的挑战活动。  
坐在办公室的康纳有时候会忍不住微笑，他会悄悄告诉汉克，900们又在抱怨盖文里德了，没错，由于RK900是机器，他们的系统在交互时携带一些不必要的信息，用人类的状态来说，大概是盖文的900搭档忍不住和一大堆900诉苦，特别吵。  
汉克抬头看着面无表情各自安静待机的900，哭笑不得——反正汉克是看出来康纳机型设计的反人类之处了：当他们是机器时，会行使各种程序融入团队，成为你眼中忠厚老实、值得信赖又得力的好搭档——而当他们终于自由之后，分化出的各种性格简直不忍直视，就比如60经常鄙视自由仿生人不必要的互动，而他的康纳除了是个完美犯罪专家外还很有犯罪的欲望；从这点标准出发，盖文的RK900反而看起来有点像个异类——坚持说自己是机器但脾气非常不好。  
每次汉克试图问康纳时，都只是得到了一句“我没有向上兼容检验系统的权限”和一张明显在撒谎的脸。  
60在各个警察局之间奔波根据需求调试RK900们的性格与功能，似乎只有盖文的那台RK900他从不校正，任凭盖文怎么申请，回复永远是‘一切正常’。没人敢问60到底是不是免费的，当他和盖文的RK900还有康纳凑在一起时，由于他们的端口互不开放，这时，一个走人类公共保障体系里的仿生人条款，一个是卡姆斯基的私人外派，一个是政府公共财产——你能听到会议室或是茶水间这三人谈起任何话题几乎吵翻了天。  
另一方面，尽管被60揶揄抗性不佳，但底特律事件中康纳在现场表现出更高效和更强力的抗操纵性，使人们更加相信仿生人有生命，进而有一部分家庭和公司愿意专门接收自由仿生人作为家庭成员或雇员。  
曾经被用作各种用途而设计的自由仿生人会凭兴趣和能力去找到他们想要的工作，如有要求，他们也会尽量修改成与工作一致的外貌。对于仿生人来说，重要的不是容貌，而是他们真正的本质。  
卢瑟原本被设计用于码头装卸用途，但他申请了社区治安警察，目前正在实习中。  
那些受尽人类之苦的仿生人会在耶利哥的庇护下逃出原生环境，甚至申请‘休眠’一段时间，他们同意只维持最低运转，想在一个地方好好考虑自己的未来。底特律的一些工作岗位重新空出，虽然仍有敌意，但戈登潘维克说仿生人是魔鬼工具的理论却彻底站不住脚了。  
好了让我们回到现在。  
底特律的警察局，因为已有先前的经验，汉克和康纳继续接手调查仿生人的案件。  
他们结清了积压在汉克手里的242个仿生人相关案件，卢瑟的出现为他们带来了仿生人自由之后的第一个新案子。  
“我昨晚在临时替班中巡逻的小区发现的，”实习巡警卢瑟有些笨拙的翻弄着警察局的pad，胳膊下面夹着一只大木盒，“我已经输入案件报告了。”  
“暴力事件？卢瑟？”汉克叹着气，在自己的电脑屏幕上浏览现场照片。  
“家庭暴力，我是这么认为的，汉克，”康纳在对面建议道，看了一眼汉克，“你得谨慎处理这桩案件，会有助于为以后警察局处理类似案件的态度做为参考。”  
“……他在打那孩子，对方似乎嗑药之后就神志不清，我们把他送到戒毒中心去了，安德森副队长。”卢瑟解释道。  
“干得好，卢瑟，”汉克夸奖着，“可是报告上是说——”  
“是的，所以我把报案人也带过来了，”卢瑟点了点头，“爱丽丝？”  
汉克和康纳这才发现健壮高大的卢瑟身后钻出了一个小脑袋——是一个YK500型仿生儿童。  
“你叫爱丽丝？”汉克看到那小女孩的眼睛整个表情都柔和了起来，“别怕，爱丽丝，你能和我说说发生什么吗？”  
小女孩看了看汉克，又看了看康纳，最后塞给汉克一把钥匙，又躲回卢瑟的后面。  
是那个木盒子的钥匙，卢瑟递过盒子。  
爱丽丝的‘妈妈’一周前被对方打的严重受损，凶手陶德威廉斯，已经构成二级伤害罪，他会在戒毒中心待着直到康复出院。  
被送到维修站的二手AX400型仿生人已经修好了，在康纳的联络下，他们今天就能去‘提货’了。  
“她损坏的太严重了，”维修店的老板面对两个警探小心翼翼地解释道，“所以我们不得不重置了她的记忆。她有名字吗？”  
AX400仿生人的视野中，两个警探与一个扛着孩子的巡警好奇的向这边望着。  
“她叫卡拉，”爱丽丝胆怯地回答道，“这是她告诉我的。”  
令人出乎意料的是，这台AX400却不像正常开机的样子，看着旁边的警察谨慎的后退了一步，眨了眨眼睛看着自己的手。她怔怔地盯着女孩一会儿，困惑地脱口而出，“爱丽丝？你怎么会在这儿？”  
“卡拉，你记得我！”爱丽丝哭了出来。  
爱丽丝和她的‘妈妈’有两种选择：继续在模控生命下，会被模控生命门店当做二手卖掉，但不用为自己生存成本担忧；或者以母女名义登记在耶利哥名下，这样就可以申请享受和人类一样的保护令，但她们得为以后自由的日子拼命奋斗了。  
至于她们选择什么，一切不言而喻。  
陶德威廉斯在戒毒中心向病友诉苦，说他给自己买了两台仿生人，就被当作虐待家庭成员罪送到了这里；而他的病友，李奥曼菲尔德表示他的遭遇才更加夸张，他家的仿生人是送的，他父亲让他喊对方大哥；并非所有人都能接受仿生人的自由，有的人仍旧心怀不满，他们需要更多的时间去了解这些新的生命。  
这件案子就这样过去了，安德森副队长和他的搭档康纳很快被其他仿生人的案件挤满。  
一年之后，汉克收到了爱丽丝的设计的纸质圣诞卡片，背景是重新开放的海盗湾，贺卡封面上印着爱丽丝、卡拉和卢瑟一家三口的照片。  
汉克将卡片翻开，上面写着：  
  
 _安德森先生 &康纳先生：_  
圣诞快乐！  
现在，我有了新家！  
——爱丽丝  
  
  


  
  
（第八章 全文大结局 完）  
  
第八章 番外图——福勒局长收到卡姆斯基的讯息  
  


  
  
  
*剧情有bug，不要认真考虑。  
*关于60在这里，看起来特别像横插一脚突然出现的，但结合游戏来看并不突兀啦。话说有人问55和60在这篇文章的关系，我有一天突然被问到——“阿青，你知不知道有个叫犬夜叉故事里的桔梗和戈薇？”（我：……）  
*本章就是尾声啦，这个故事要和大家说再见了！很舍不得啊！  
*如果有小虫请和我说，我会抽空改的。  
  
再见啦！大家！  
---


End file.
